Demons get bored too
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Take place after season 2! Ciel is a demon and already sick of it! Everyone thinks he's dead and now his butler is sulking around. With three whole years of this what's a poor Ciel to do? Get even? Sulk as well? Rated T because of a little Sebastian x Ciel. On hiatus because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever and if it sucks then so be it. I don't know ANYTHING about what's going to happen when I finish this. Are people going to read it? To like it? To review it? Am I going to be able to publish it properly? Is this idea totally cliché-d? Will I be able to keep the character's personalities, like, right? Am I ranting on too long? I'm being stupid and starting a longer fanfiction instead of a oneshot or something but oh well. So please, please, please just bear with me and finish reading at least this chapter. Okay, let's get started already shall we?**

_**Disclaimer: (Oh, how do I do this...) I don't own Kuroshitsuji. But I think you've figured that out right?**_

**(Just this thing and we'll start okay?) For those of you who don't read summaries... This takes place a couple years AFTER Kuroshitsuji season 2 when Ciel is a *whispers* demon *giggles*. So let's say he's 16 years old. Sebastian is still upset that he has to deal *ah-hem* take care, of this insolent brat, I mean, his young master Ciel Phantomhive. Despite being only 3 years after the contract is fulfilled Ciel is bored. Really bored. Because you know, he's supposed to be dead. With his only companion sulking around what's poor Ciel to do? (I really can't write summaries can I? Whatever let's get started!)**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was bored.

He was meant to be dead. He was supposed to be dead. He kind of was dead. He was a demon. And he was bored. He had one person he could interact with. Ugh. And 'interacting' with his butler was enough to make him wince. Sebastian Michaelis, much to his dismay, was contracted to Ciel until, well, forever. For three years now Sebastian had been acting gloomy and sulking, speaking only necessary and then, usually just the same three words. Yes, my lord. Ciel closed his eyes. He had memorized the way his butler says that. Down to the very last detail. His tone of voice, the way he bowed and how he placed his hand over his heart, the way his hair fell slightly around his face. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord, Yes, my lord, Yes, my lord!

Argh! Ciel growled with frustration. Why did his butler have to hate him so? It wasn't as if he asked for this to happen! It just wasn't fair!

Ciel dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He started seeing dancing lights behind his closed eyelids. He slid his hands down his face, fingers splayed out. Though he would never admit it, he liked being physically around Sebastian. This still held true despite the gloomy atmosphere he carried whenever he was with Ciel. Of course the young boy needed his Sebastian back. Not butler Sebastian or demon Sebastian, but, Sebastian. Sebastian was a mix of the two. With a little something extra. Ciel growled again but this time, it was directed at himself. He was Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't need human, or demon, interaction. He was Ciel Phantomhive, not that Trancy brat. Ciel Phantomhive, that's who he was. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't need anyone. Ciel Phantomhive can do whatever he goddamn wants to do! With or without his demonic butler! He slammed his palm down on his desk, stinging his hand. His eyes, normally that wonderfully bright blue, had changed into that shining reddish pink color seen so often on his butler when his young master was in danger. Again.

Jerking Ciel from his train of thoughts were three light knocks upon his study's door signaling that his butler had brought him his afternoon tea. _(For the sake of the story, Ciel, being a 'special' demon eats 'normal' food. 'k?)_

Ciel resolved right then and there that he would not allow that demon to see him riled up like this. He wouldn't give Sebastian that satisfaction.

After taking a few quick breaths and a quick prayer to, well, his ceiling, hoping his eyes had returned to their normal lustrous blue he uttered those three words which would break the one physical barrier currently between them, "Come in, Sebastian."

* * *

**Turns out Ciel isn't **_**just**_** bored but lonely. Sorry Ciel! I made you sound like Trancy and I apologize. It'll change. Promise. But… after reading this over again I'll admit, I **_**am**_** dramatic. I've been watching too much anime. XD If people like this, future chapters will probably be twice this size. But anyways… normally I wouldn't post this at all but I have to because whenever I log into I feel like a useless lump, not posting anything **_**whatsoever**_**, no matter how sucky. And please believe me when I say I actually **_**don't**_** like what I wrote and I'm not just looking for attention. But I had **_**a lot of fun**_** writing this even though I did cut it short. But knowing I'm about to post this, my stomach is in knots again. So if people are interested I'll write another chapter. Heck I've got waaaay too many ideas for this. **

**Alright so I hope this comes out properly! Bye guys! Oh wait! Questions you guys can answer if you love me… What do you think Ciel's favorite food is? When is Sebastian's birthday? Is the story format alright? And…this is embarrassing. What is a beta reader? And what do OC, OOC and AU stand for? This'll be the last time I rant like this. PLEASE tell me how I did. If only so I can delete this. Byeeee! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so pathetic. As soon I woke up this morning I checked to see if anyone, like, you know... reviewed or anything. I know it's only two reviews but I started dancing around my room like an idiot. That's all I really need. My family thought I was crazy. I know I'm not the best writer but I'll get better I promise!**

As for Sebastian x Ciel… I really want to but not sure if I can. So I didn't bring it up. But there's someone I want to emulate so I think I will just because I want to. Know what? Let's pretend more people read this. I'm going to advertise for her. It's my story I can do what I want. It's called His Butler, Always by purpletheory. (Hi purpletheory! It's me! BlackFanged! XD) I even created a different account with my normal email _**purely**_** for her story. So I could see exactly when she updates instead of using this account which I never check. That's how awesome it is. s/8205798/1/. But shhhhhh…. She doesn't know it's me yet. I'm not going to go nuts with the Seba/Ciel but hopefully enough to elicit an 'awwwwww'. It'll take a while to get going though so don't get your hopes up.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But if no one wants Sebby I'll take him.**_

"Come in, Sebastian."

Ciel's butler slowly opens the door and slips through with his usual silver tray with his young master's tea and, as usual, something to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"Pardon me, young master. I've prepared gâteau au chocolat along with your favorite Earl Grey tea." That was it. There was no smirk playing upon his lips, no mischievous glint or playful sparkle in his deep red eyes.

_Sebastian._

Ciel's butler served his young master's tea silently. It wasn't always like this. Ciel wanted the old Sebastian back.

_When did this happen?_

"Is there anything else you require, young master?"

_What did I do?_

Sebastian stood at attention awaiting his master's reply.

_Why did you leave?_

"Sebastian…"

"Yes my lord? Do you require something additional?"

_Yes._ "…No, Sebastian. Just leave."

"Yes, my lord."

As the butler turned to leave Ciel felt tears sting his eyes. _No, not this. Please no, not now. _He can't let weakness show, especially in front of that butler. Ciel ducked his head and allowed his hair to hide his face. He didn't cry. All it accomplished was making his eyes puffy and making his nose run. Sebastian had his gloved hand on the door handle.

"…wait."

_No! Why did I say that! My butler can't see me cry! Just leave, Sebastian!_

Those dull red eyes turned to look at their young master, who was still ducking his head, "Yes, my Lord?"

Sebastian was a faithful butler and would stand there until his master dismissed him. But Ciel knew that if he spoke he would end up sobbing.

Ciel opened his mouth to reply but his words get caught up in his throat. He closed his mouth and looked up despite his teary eyes. He opened his mouth again. He closed it and opened it again. All he succeeded in doing was looking like a fish out of water. Of course a description like that might be accurate. He could barely breathe.

"Young master?" Sebastian finally spoke, his eyes full of concern and confusion but still that dull red color.

Those words jerked Ciel out of his speechless stupor. Sebastian was still his butler, whether he liked it or not. He had no reason to act like this. Well, actually he had every reason but he still a butler and he should act like it.

"Sebastian," Ciel tried for a commanding tone but only succeeded in a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again with slightly better results, "Sebastian, it's been three years and this has gone on too far. You've been acting far too gloomy and sulking around. You are my butler and it's about time you start acting like it. If you need something then-"here Ciel's voice fled as he looked into his butler's eyes. They weren't dull, they weren't shining, they were, sad, lonely.

"I'm sorry young master, I wasn't aware. I'll rectify this immediately."

_So formal…_

"No Sebastian. I-" Ciel faltered again as he felt new tears spring into his eyes.

The old Sebastian would have smirked at his master's show of weakness before comforting him. The new Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow. "No? Then what is it you wish for me to do?"

"I… I want…" that was as far as he got before burst into tears. Ciel was as stunned as Sebastian. He shakily lowered his head into his hands. He was ashamed that Sebastian could reduce him to a sobbing mess like this. Ciel heard footsteps heading for his desk. He knew he should stop and look up at the tall male, but he couldn't. Just thinking of him made him sob harder. In between sobs Ciel heard the distinct click of china being put back onto their silver tray.

"Young master," that voice, tauntingly filled with concern, "What's the matter?"

Ciel just sobbed harder than he ever knew possible, "Seb- Sebas- Sebastian," that name, his tongue had trouble forming that simple name he himself had assigned the demon, "You… You… I want…" Words caught in Ciel's throat. _Enough!_ "Sebastian, this is an or- *hic* order." Ciel's voice threatened to leave but he swallowed and continued, "Tell me why…why… Argh! Tell me why you've been so gloomy! You are a goddamn demon for crying out loud! WHY? Was my soul really that precious to you? Do you think I asked for this to happen?" he couldn't stop, he was sobbing too hard, "I think we both know that's the only reason you stayed but do you have to be so upset? This is your fault! You couldn't keep me safe from the Trancy household! You didn't do that job! You were incapable of rescuing me from that Trancy brat!" That wasn't true and Ciel knew it but he kept going, "Why do you blame me? Why- why can't you- you- you IDIOT!" He wanted to say more but he couldn't. Tears wouldn't stop flowing, his nose wouldn't stop running and he didn't want to raise his head and face his butler just yet so he just kept weeping into his hands.

"Young master, I- I didn't know." Ciel's outburst had stunned Sebastian speechless.

Ciel, still holding his head in his hands, willed himself to stop sobbing. He was a wreck. He heard Sebastian shift but didn't think anything of it until he felt a gloved hand cup his face and pull it out of his hands. This action, swift and fluid, shocked the younger male into silence. Something was different . He gasped as he realized what.

_Those eyes… they're back._

**YES! I finished! Things just kept interrupting and I'd run around doing stuff and half crying half smiling like the fangirl I am. I love writing this! Why didn't I do this sooner? Gosh I hope people read this. I'd be so happy. But to sum up, later, MAYBE it'll turn into Sebastian x Ciel. Maybe. And it wouldn't be anything big. I'll upload the next chapter later today! Tell me how I'm doing alright?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really excited to start this. I might add another chapter today and if not today then tomorrow. My writing will get better I promise. Yay! I'm just going to start now!**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Sebastian and Ciel but I don't.**_

_Those eyes… they're back._

Sebastian's eyes were… back. The bright red sheen that no one had seen for three years now… was back. They were so familiar and lit up the whole room, and suddenly, Ciel felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

That matching devilish smirk slid its way onto the demon's lips. "You know, young master, hanging your mouth open like that is very unbecoming."

Ciel realized he was still gasping and quickly closed his mouth and averted his eyes, red threatening to form on his cheeks. Sebastian's smirk widened and slid his hand under his young master's chin and tilted his chin upwards, dragging Ciel's gaze to his butler.

"Young master, I want to truly apologize. I hadn't noticed a change in my behavior or attitude towards you and I assure you, I don't blame you for a thing. My 'gloominess' as you put it is due to another matter altogether. This is not your fault." Sebastian produced a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere and dabbed at his master's teary eyes. Ciel jerked his head away from Sebastian's soft touch, "And what exactly is that matter Sebastian? You are still my butler, and I gave you a direct order. I'll say it again, this is an ord-"

"My lord, this isn't a matter for children, and while here you may be a minor you are still but a child where I come from," Sebastian interrupted as he withdrew his hand and returned the handkerchief to a hidden pocket in his butler's attire. His tone was gentle yet firm.

Ciel fell silent. Sebastian had never disobeyed an order from his master before. It must be an important matter. That only made Ciel want to know more. He opened his mouth again to repeat his order but faltered when he looked into his butler's eyes. They were returning to their former dull, red. _No! That can't happen, not again._ "It's fine, Sebastian, if it's that important you don't have to tell me. But… You will tell me. Sooner or later."

Sebastian looked relieved. His eyes returned to that wonderfully red color. Ciel was once again shocked into silence. It looked as if Sebastian had his own weight lifted off his shoulders.

But the butler wasn't done. "I also wish to apologize for your image of me. I assure you I did my best to rescue you from that Trancy, but against two other demons was difficult, even for me. I'm sorry for letting you down young master."

Ciel knew he should apologize as well. He knew it wasn't Sebastian's fault his body was taken. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had felt the need to apologize. He didn't even know how! And was it really necessary to apologize to a servant? But when he risked a glance at Sebastian that hurt look in his butler's eyes made up his mind for him.

"S- Sebastian… I'm… sorry as well… I guess. It wasn't _purely_ your fault. Maybe it was partially… m- mine. As well." Ciel's will crumbled and he felt his cheeks reddening. He looked down and stared at his hands resting in his lap.

"Young master…"

"Don't let this get to your head demon. Just stop the gloominess and we'll be good."

"Nothing will get resolved if we let it fester like this."

Ciel sneaked a peek at his butler once again and gasped. Sebastian's face was filled with concern, comfort, affection and… what was that? Those red eyes gazed intently at the down-turned head before them. Ciel's blush deepened as he ducked his head again.

_Sebastian._

_Don't look at me like that._

_I'm-_

For the second time today, tears started running down Ciel's face. Sebastian reached for his young master but his hand was swatted away. Ciel stood up and slammed his fists down on his desk, almost cracking it. "I don't care anymore! Just stop! I don't care about resolving anything! I don't care about you! Your gloominess was getting on my nerves but if you want to sulk then so be it! I don't care!" But every word was a lie.

Sebastian, ignoring his master's words and death glare, walked around the desk separating them. In one swift movement Sebastian knelt down to look Ciel in the eye, and pulled the boy closer to him. Ciel was shocked into silence for the, what was it? Third time today? He gasped into his butler's broad shoulder when he heard his butler speak, "I don't think you mean that Ciel." The younger male began to push his butler away put the raven-haired man had a firm grip on the boy's body. The boy struggled but gave up quickly as he realized it was futile and instead worked on blinking away his tears.

"Young master, it's alright, you can cry on my shoulder. It's just us here. Just us."

Ciel burst into another full-fledged sobbing wreck. _Not again._ But instead of trying to stop it, he wrapped his arms around the tall man and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"S- S- Seb- Sebastian. Don'- don't l- l- leave- ag- again- o- okay?"

"I've told you young master; I'll be here until the very end. Whenever that is."

Ciel still felt something missing. He clutched Sebastian and wailed, "Ci- Ciel. I- I am Ci- Ciel. Not young m- mas- master. Ciel."

Sebastian smiled to himself, "Yes, Ciel."

**I'm sorry Ciel! I'm making you seem like that Alois Trancy you hate so much. I have a reason but it's a secret. XD**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who bothered reading this. I had trouble writing this and got stuck a couple times but whenever I saw something pop up in my email inbox I squealed and got back to writing. If there's anything you don't like please tell me. But that's enough for tonight. I'll get another chapter up tomorrow 'k? I so excited to start writing it! Bye guys!**

**Actually hold on. If I wrote one… would you guys read a Ciel x Lizzie fanfiction? I think it would be really fun to do. If enough people want me to I will! It'll be fun! Alright that's enough. Bye guys!**

**WAIT UP! One more thing. I think I'll switch to Sebastian's perspective for the next chapter. Just to get his opinions. Sound good? Alright now I'm really done. 3 Bye guys! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I wake up this morning and find another like, FIVE more reviews or whatnot. (I feel so pathetic XD) This is the first thing I've ever written outside of school and I'm really happy you guys like it. I might not be the best writer but soon I'll have a million and three reviews and I'll rub it in anyone's face who said I can't. I'm having so much fun writing this and as long as at least one person reads this, I'll continue. But please, if you don't like it, or if I do something differently, tell me so I can fix it. XD**

_**Disclaimer: Psshhhhh! I WISH I had the creativity needed to create Black Butler. I just have the plot of this jumble of words resembling a fanfiction. **_

**I'm switching to Sebastian's point of view. Hope you guys don't mind. **

Sebastian smiled to himself, "Yes, Ciel."

As Ciel cried, Sebastian's shoulder and neck soon became wet with tears. But he barely noticed. When his younger mas- Ciel, _it's Ciel now_,fell silent, Sebastian still didn't move. He hadn't felt this serene in six years. _Since that day I met Ciel._ He was jerked out of his thoughts when Ciel slumped forward putting all his weight on his butler, asleep. Sebastian smiled, not a demonic smirk or a mocking grin but a genuine smile.

_Cute._

Sebastian still had his hands wrapped around the small boy's slender form. With a small adjustment he had slid his hand under the younger male and lifted him effortlessly. He must have exhausted himself crying. Ciel head was resting on Sebastian's shoulder, so with as little movement as possible, walked down the hall to Ciel's bedroom.

Sebastian adjusted his hold on the boy to hold him with one arm. With his free hand he laid the small boy on his much larger bed. Afraid to wake the boy, Sebastian didn't bother changing Ciel. He wouldn't sleep through the night anyways, though it was much later than when this whole thing started.

He was reluctant to leave, but Sebastian knew he had to clean up the unwanted tea and cake still on its tray in Ciel's study. He turned to leave when he heard a sleepy voice mumble his name, "Sebastian."

_Ciel._

"Yes, Ciel?" The minute those words left his mouth, Sebastian knew they were foolish and regretted them. Ciel was obviously fast asleep. What if the butler's words had woken him up? Sebastian silently cursed himself and hastily left. He felt so bad, making the boy feel that way, then not beign able to tell him was what really troubling him.

_I'm sorry._

Ciel's eyes, that deep blue, had looked so troubled. His downcast eyes, partially hidden by his hair. His teary eyes said to his butler, _"I am a burden."_

_You are not a burden._

Sebastian walked into the study and picked up the silver tray with his mas-, Ciel, _his_ Ciel's untouched tea and cake.

_You have never been a burden._

Sebastian turned around and walked out the door, headed for the kitchen. He knew the kitchen wouldn't have been blown up or blackened like it would have been three years ago.

_You will never be a burden._

He dropped the uneaten cake in the trash and dropped the rest of the dishes in the sink and began to robotically clean them.

_Never._

Sebastian, not wanting to be away from the one he was contracted to for much longer, dumped the clean dishes on the counter and quickly made his way back to Ciel's bedroom. As soon as he opened the grand door, he knew something was wrong. He slipped silently into the room and saw his Ciel still in his bed. Ciel was wrapped up in his blankets, his face being slightly smothered by pillows and he was sweating. Struggling against his comfy confines his pillows flew to the ground, though his body was just becoming more and more entangled in his blankets. His expression agitated, he ripped off his eye-patch Sebastian had foolishly forgotten to remove.

Knowing he had to wake the obviously distraught boy, Sebastian sat on his bed was said warily, "Ciel? Ciel wake up, it's just a dream." This seemed to make the boy more upset and struggle harder. Sebastian raised his voice a tiny bit, "Ciel, wake up, I promise nothing can hurt you, Ciel wake up, I promise nothing will _ever _hurt you. I won't allow it. Ciel, come on, please wake up." Sebastian was also fairly distraught at this point. Ciel continue his futile struggle with his blankets and cried out, "SEBASTIAN!"

At this, Sebastian jumped. His voice so full of pain and fear; was also full of trust and confidence. He knew his butler would come for him. He knew Sebastian would forever be by his side. This realization almost caused tears to spring to Sebastian's eyes.

Then the next realization hit. He couldn't help Ciel. Not now. Not in a dream. He hoped wherever he was, Dream Sebastian had his priorities straight. He went back to trying to wake up the struggling male without frightening him. Last time he woke up his master in the middle of a nightmare, he almost got a bullet shot in his head. Dying hurt whether he was a demon or otherwise.

Suddenly Ciel quit his struggling and gasped in his sleep. His mouth slowly closed and turned into a small, sad smile. Sebastian smiled himself. Dream Sebastian obviously knew what he was doing. Meanwhile real-life Sebastian knew he had to wake Ciel up before another episode hit.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up."

This time Ciel heard immediately despite the deep sleep he seemed to be in moments prior. His eyes snapped open suddenly fearful again. He met the eyes of his butler and smiled. Slowly, he sat up always looking into those red eyes.

With his new-found demonic speed and strength, Ciel leapt into his butler's arms and nuzzled his face into the sleek black butler's uniform. Though surprised by the sudden affection Sebastian didn't show it in fear that he might embarrass Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the warm body that immediately cuddled up and fell back asleep. Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't have any more nightmares was didn't leave. Instead, he hugged the small, sleeping figure that was his master and smiled into his hair.

Sebastian hadn't known how much he missed the boy. He realized he _had_ been more reserved ever since the Trancy incident. Sebastian felt a pang in his chest. What was that feeling? A single tear sprang to the luminous red eyes and fell down the demon's pale face. It didn't matter anymore. It was behind them. He finally had what he wanted. Ciel.

_My Ciel._

**Gosh, I really am sorry Ciel and Sebastian; I'm making you seem so weak! I swear I have a reason but I can't tell, not yet. Though the readers probably know already huh?**

**HAHAHA I'm so happy! This chapter was really fun to write but really hard. Sebastian is always so emotionless I didn't want to go overboard. I hope I didn't. Anyways have fun reading! Maybe I'll be back today with another chapter. Maybe. If you **_**really**_** want another chapter, reviews always help. *hint, hint* Naw, I love my reviewers. Seeing another message in my email inbox makes my heart pound. I'm always so excited. Well, whatever! This is really fun! WOO HOO! XD Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're switching from Sebby's point of view and going back to Ciel's. We'll switch back at some point but I just love writing for Ciel! He's so adorable. Again, I sincerely apologize to Ciel Phantomhive for making him so weak and vulnerable. I think it's going to change soon. Maybe. Because he is pretty damn cute like this. XD**

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

Ciel Phantomhive was falling. Nothing was below him, nothing was above him. A dark, seemingly bottomless abyss lay all around him, enveloping his body. Where was he? Where was the ground? Where did he fall from? How long had he been falling? Ciel definitely didn't know. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Wait, where were the walls? Why wouldn't anybody save him?

Before he could ask any more unanswerable questions he felt gravity slam him into two warm, black-clad arms. The long slender arms wrapped around his body. He should have died? Why wasn't he dead? Whose arms were these? Then the answer hit him. It was Sebastian obviously. His butler had come to save him.

"Sebastian."

The voice that answered him was not Sebastian's. Sebastian's voice was smooth and warm. This one was cold and hard. Ciel was so surprised to hear such a tone coming from him butler he couldn't catch what was said.

"Sebastian?" Ciel lifted his eyes and found himself looking into a face with a cruel, devilish grin and two bright gold eyes.

It was Claude Faustus.

"I'm back. Miss me?" His voice was soft but forceful, cruel, mocking.

_Sebastian!_

"No!" Ciel scrambled to get out of the butler's constricting arms. This was not _his_ butler. This was _that's _butler. If this demon was here then_ he _must be here as well. Alois Trancy.

Ciel opened his mouth to scream for_ his_ butler but a gloved hand was clapped onto his mouth forcefully and painfully. "Oh, no Phantomhive," there was that voice again, "My master hasn't arrived yet.

Ciel's eyes widened. One of Claude's arms were holding the frightened boy and pinning his slender arms at his sides. The other unfamiliar arm was clapped on Ciel's mouth. The demon's aura, radiating around him wrapped Ciel in its spine-shivering feeling. Ciel hadn't felt fear like this before.

Ciel, still struggling, closed his eyes and tried to contact his butler. But to his surprise, he couldn't feel his butler's presence like before. He couldn't feel his contract.

"Claude, you got him! Yay!" Ciel's eyes snapped open and he gasped against the rough feeling of the glove over his mouth. He recognized that sing-song voice. Very well. It had once been inside his body.

Claude peered over his shoulder and it was during this moment Ciel ripped his arm out of the iron grip of that butler and ripped off the eye-patch. He couldn't see it but now he knew for a fact. His contract was gone.

Sebastian wasn't coming.

Ciel found his arm pinned against his body once again and heard the oh-so-familiar click of high-heeled boots coming closer. "Oh, Ciel," came Trancy's voice, "I've got you. We'll have lots of fun together, don't you worry. Claude, put our guest down."

Ciel was dropped onto his feet and found Alois pinning his arms down this time. He was surprisingly strong for a boy who counts on his butler to do everything for him. Alois leaned in towards the kidnapped boy. Ciel felt warm breath against his ear and his face buried in floofy, blonde hair

"We'll have so much fun."

_NO!_

Ciel jerked his head out of that hair he hated so much.

_Sebastian… wasn't coming._

_ No that's not true Ciel and you know it._

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut. When had Sebastian ever left him? His butler was coming and he knew it. All he had to do was buy time. He started struggling in Alois' arms now. He wrested free only to run into the spider demon behind him. Claude leaned down to whispered in the boy's ear, "He's not coming you know."

That was the last straw. Ciel refused to believe anything this other demon said. He suddenly felt a warm presence engulf his body. It was Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Next thing he knew he was flung onto the hard ground and a large piece of black fabric covered him. It was Sebastian's tailcoat. Ciel gasped then smiled. His butler had come for him. Ciel knew he shouldn't look out from the tailcoat but from the horrifying screams coming from outside confirmed his theory. Sebastian was back. The screams stopped and suddenly as they started and before he knew it, Ciel heard footsteps come closer to him. Not Faustus' heavy falls, not Trancy's prissy clicks, but familiar taps.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up."

Ciel's eyes snapped open fearing someone else had come for him but saw his butler's comforting eyes and relaxed. Not that butler, _his_ butler. Sebastian was his and no one else's.

Ciel sat up and leapt into his butler's arms. He buried his face in Sebastian's chest, inhaling that scent belonging only to Sebastian. He felt arms slide cautiously around his and knew they weren't Claude. They were Sebastian's. His additional warmth quickly lulled Ciel back into dreamland. No more nightmares. Not now. Not today. Not with his butler. Not with his Sebastian.

Though asleep, Ciel could still feel his butler's warmth and smiled to himself. He had shown weakness. He had shown anger. He had shown affection. Ciel felt a pang in his chest but ignored it. Weakness, anger and affection had never accomplished anything before. But it had today. Ciel had gotten his Sebastian back.

_My Sebastian._

** This chapter was not meant to happen. But I had so much fun I guess it dragged on longer than I intended. You probably realized; I backpedaled a bit, just to get Ciel's dream in. I have never imagined writing anything like a dream so I didn't really know what I was doing. But I had a lot of fun so it went on. Don't worry; next chapter will continue the story. I hope you enjoyed Ciel's nightmare anyways though. XD I'll start the chapter tonight and probably get it up tomorrow sometime. Sorry I'm such a slow writer. I told you, I've never written anything before. I really appreciate your support guys. It's really helping me and my writing. Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, what can I say? I love to rant but can't find anything to rant about. Whatever. I'll shut up. XD Oh! Still in Ciel's point of view.**

_**Disclaimer: What? You think I bought Black Butler in the last hour?**_

_My Sebastian._

Ciel awoke wrapped in his butler's arms. How he remembered this was his butler was unknown to him. How he got here was also unknown. Why he thought this was okay was even more confusing. He adjusted himself so his face was looking at his butler instead of at his chest.

"Good evening… Ciel." That familiar smirk was back again. The memories of the day came washing back to him and Ciel blushed furiously. He pushed his butler away and jumped off of Sebastian's lap in shock and embarrassment. He landed on the floor and toppled over, his legs asleep. He tried to stand up but fell over again so instead scooted over to the wall on his behind. His back slammed into the wall and Ciel grimaced. He looked at Sebastian and saw a mocking smirk, taunting him, making no move to get up and help the boy. Ciel didn't think he could even stand to touch his butler's hand. How could the demon affect him enough to start bawling like a baby? His mind, looking for an excuse to think of something else, returned to his butler's arms. Sebastian had his own special scent accompanying him. One Ciel had never noticed before. It was something Ciel had never smelled before. It felt… safe and Ciel wanted to smell that again. His eyes widened and he blanched, realizing what he was thinking.

Sebastian's gaze unexpectedly turned concerned. As if he was approaching a feral animal, he slowly got off the bed and crouched down, extending his gloved hand, inching forward to reach the pale boy.

Ciel wanted his butler's comfort. Ciel wanted to jump into Sebastian's arms. He wanted to smell that scent again. But then he again recalled the 'episode' that happened in his study. Blush suddenly colored his face again as Sebastian's unique scent was pushed to some dark recess of his mind. Ciel rose, shakily to his feet and faced his butler pushing the heat away from his face. He glared at his butler, who was still crouching. His eyes wandered over to the bed where the blankets had been thrown around and pillows were on the floor. A corner of the sheet had come off as well. What had happened? Unable to recall, he turned to his butler.

"What happened here? Now you need to wash everything, I hope you realize."

Sebastian hesitated before saying, "You don't remember Ciel?" Ciel gasped jumping to the worst conclusion, remembered waking up in his butler's arms.´, "Did you… I mean… did I… Well, that is to say… did we… like… you know…" Ciel felt his face flush again.

Sebastian looked as if he would be blushing were his will not made of steel. Then he smirked and gave a mocking little laugh, "Oh no Ciel, nothing like that. Do you really think that of your butler? That I would take advantage of you like that? My, my quite the imagination we have today."

Ciel blushed harder and quickly averted his eyes. Sebastian looked uncomfortable after embarrassing the poor, confused boy so he stepped forward and knelt down to look him in the eye. Ciel felt two gentle hands on his shoulders and unconsciously shrank back. He felt his head turn to look at his butler as he backed himself up against the wall again. He knew if he didn't then he would end up back in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian, reluctant to remind the boy about his nightmare, knew he had to; else he be branded a lying pervert the rest of his life. "Ciel," he began softly, "I wish I did not have to tell you this myself. I wished that you would remember. After you fell asleep, I made the mistake of leaving your bedside. While I was gone you began to have a terrible nightmare. He had made a mess of your bed. I was unable to wake you up." Sebastian decided not to tell Ciel about called out his butler's name.

Ciel paled as he remembered his nightmare. He remembered Claude and Alois. He remembered calling out for his butler. He remembered losing his contract. Losing Sebastian. His Sebastian. But he still came when called. Their contract had come back.

_The contract. Is that the only reason he came?_

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eye. He wanted to ask why Sebastian hadn't come until called. He wanted to ask why he left. But he knew it was futile. Sebastian would have no idea what he was talking about. Ciel blushed but refused to lower his gaze. He had never meant for things to get like this. He just wanted to make his butler… stop acting like that… he wanted to make Sebastian… well… happy.

"Ciel… I'm sorry. I was unable to awake you and the dream got out of control. I take full responsibility. And trust me, I will never leave your bedside again," Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel still looked upset. Sebastian wasn't sure why, the only explanation would be…

Sebastian's smile faded a bit in surprise. "Is something the matter Ciel? If you'd like then we can…" He vaguely gestured towards the bed behind him.

Ciel's face felt hotter than it ever had before. "What are you saying Sebastian? I'm sixteen!"

Sebastian looked uncomfortable. "Well, I just assumed… because you looked upset… so I thought… If I may ask, Ciel, dreams have never troubled you this way before. What made this one different? Or am I wrongly assuming it's the dream that is upsetting you?"

Ciel couldn't bring himself to submit to more weakness in front of his butler. Against his will, he ducked his head so he didn't have to look into those caring red eyes anymore.

"Ciel, I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…I wouldn't know where to start…"

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Ciel quickly glanced up into Sebastian's comforting eyes. He almost smiled before ducking his head back down.

"…I was falling. For the longest time, I was falling. And no one was there to save me. Except, _him_. A spider. No, _the_ spider was there. And you were," Ciel wasn't sure how to say their contract had gone, "You were, gone. Forever. The mark," Ciel subconsciously reached up and touched his eye-patch he still insisted on wearing. He still refused to look up at Sebastian, "That was the scariest part. It came back but it was almost too late." Tears once again started pouring down his face.

"Ciel, I told you, I'll be with you forever. And nothing will ever destroy our contract. I swear it."

"S- Sebastian. I d-don't want t- to cry ag- again," Ciel could barely speak.

Sebastian reached out and pulled the boy closer to him, "I've also told you this. Things have to be resolved, not put off"

"I- I don't know what t- to say."

"Then let me be the first to say it."

Sebastian reached under the boy's chin and raised it so Ciel could see those eyes again.

"I love you."

**I swear it took me a good 15 minutes to write those last three words. I wasn't sure I should. Or if I wanted to. Or if Ciel wanted me to. This chapter was really hard (but still super fun) for me to write. I couldn't find the right words. I pretty pleased on how it turned out though.**

**What did you guys think? Remember, I've never written anything like this ever before so I hope it turned out alright. Please review and tell me how I did. I'll probably get another chapter in Sebastian's point of view out tomorrow. It's Sebastian's turn to act vulnerable and cute but still hopefully as bad-ass as he always is. XD Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this story so much. Mainly because it's so much fun to write. I can't stress that enough. Being able to see my story, these words that I've taken so much time and care to choose. But even more, I love the people who take time to read this. I love your guy's support and I hope you continue to like the story and everything.**

_**Disclaimer: Just because I'm hiding in Sebastian's closet doesn't mean I own him. Or Ciel. XD**_

** We're visiting Sebastian's point of view again. I just had to. *evil laugh* (It's not really a point of view is it? We're just getting inside Sebby's mind huh?)**

"I love you."

_...Wait, what?_

Ciel's face, with his chin being held by Sebastian's slender fingers, had turned crimson red. As much as he hated to, Sebastian gently let go of the much shorter boy. Ciel stood there, in shock, fingers gently brushing his chin where Sebastian's hand had been.

_What?_

With a ghost of a smirk, Sebastian stepped back and gazed at the young boy.

_Love?_

With the same disconcerting smile, Sebastian spun on his heel and started tidying the bed.

_Me?_

He began stripping the bed of its sheets and pillowcases and whatnot.

_I said what?_

Sebastian gathered the sheets in his hands, with that blank smirk and dull stare returning, walked to the door. Sebastian spoke to the door, "I'll bring you some tea young master. I assume you aren't tired enough to go to bed again." It was true too. Sebastian surreptitiously snuck a peek at his silver pocket watch. It was already 10 o' clock, "You slept for quite a while. Would you like me to bring you something to eat as well?" He refused to turn around.

Ciel hesitated before answering, "No thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian excused himself with a slight, "Yes, my lord," and left the room.

As soon as he was out the door, Sebastian collapsed, leaning against the door. _Why? Why did I say that? It just… slipped out. Just when Ciel had started to trust me. And now that he's a demon as well… it's… possible._

Sebastian, not wanting to make noise and alert the, probably preoccupied, boy inside his room, stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

_But I left him. I was so distracted with what was going on with my parents and I, I… left. That can't happen again. I can't make him cry again. _Sebastian had memorized the boy's face perfectly and was confident he could find him in a crowd, no matter how big, in a matter of seconds. What he could not imagine was the way Ciel's face had looked while crying. The big teary eyes, the strands of that silvery-blue-like hair clinging to his wet face, the way his nose crumpled up in sadness and frustration. Sebastian's chest hurt just thinking of it.

So engrossed in his thought, Sebastian hadn't realized where he was. Back in front of Ciel's bedroom, with Earl Grey tea, already in its teapot, with Ciel's favorite navy blue and white tea set. Sebastian lightly knocked on the door and slipped inside. Ciel was nowhere in sight but the door to his bathroom was shut tight. Sebastian put his ear next to the plain white door and heard small, whimpering sounds coming from inside. Not wanting to disturb he placed the tray on Ciel's bedside table and poured a cup of tea. Ciel's demonic nose would smell it soon enough. He slipped back out noiselessly.

Unsure of what he should do next; Sebastian did what he did very often during the past three years. One day, soon after Ciel had changed; Sebastian was wandering around their new manor. He had found a large room, near the servant's quarters. Ciel never when near the servant's rooms and Sebastian had little use for them. He had a room of course but it was only a formality really. This room was large and dusty and totally empty. Sebastian had taken to cleaning it up and decorating it in his free time. He thought his young master would have liked how he had renovated the room but never showed him. It was unlike any other room Sebastian had seen.

After it was fixed up, Sebastian had taken to simply sitting in here when he had to think. The room was peaceful and reminded him of Ciel. Sebastian found himself leaning against one of the items he had decided to put in here.

_Ciel._

_ I'm sorry._

_ I never meant to leave._

_ I never meant to hurt you._

_ I was selfish._

_ It won't happen again._

_ Because…_

_ I love you._

Sebastian collapsed on the floor again and buried his face in his hands. He was surprised to feel that his face was wet. He gave a humorless laugh. He was acting like a schoolgirl who was just rejected by her first crush. He imagined what he would say to Ciel if he could.

_Ciel,_

_ I've loved you for so long. And for that, I'm sorry. But at the same time, I'm not. It's just been, well, because of certain events, it could finally work. I never meant to embarrass you or hurt you. I especially never meant to leave you for three years on your own. I was right there but at the same time, I was not. I want to truly apologize from the deepest place in my heart. I may be a demon but I still have feelings. I want to stay by your side forever. I will. I will forever be your faithful butler._

Sebastian found himself lightly weeping. He was shedding more tears than he ever had in his entire life. The little echoing whimpers he made reminded of his young Ciel hiding in the bathroom. He wondered if Ciel had found his tea yet.

Sebastian's ears picked up a small voice whimpering his name coming from the other side of the manor. He stood up, straightened his outfit and strode down the hallway casually. Glancing at himself in a mirror in the hall, he was pleased to see his eyes red. He walked with a little more speed and purpose.

_Ciel, I'm coming._

** I'm sorry for making these guys so out of character. This is like, my own personal world. I've always wanted Ciel to act so cute and defenseless. And I really wanted Sebastian to lose his composure and break down. Sooner or later he is SO gonna flip out! I'm excited. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I need to stop get all hyped up about this… I couldn't wait to get started. I don't think this'll be a long chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Pft! Not mine! I wish!**_

**OH! I decided Sebastian's birthday would be on September 30****th****. I thought it was amusing because that's 'Blasphemy Day.' According to Wikipedia, "Blasphemy Day International is a holiday in which individuals and groups are encouraged to openly express their criticism of, or even disdain for, religion." Okay maybe it was founded in 2009 but c'mon, I spent about a minute on his birthday. I decided he needed a birthday party sooner or later. XD Hope everyone's cool with that. :P**

_Ciel, I'm coming._

When Sebastian heard his name a second time, louder and slightly irritated, yet still a whimper, he just about bolted to Ciel's bedroom. He waited outside the door and took a few deep breaths before knocking lightly on the grand double doors.

He entered the room and it took him a moment to recognize the lump curled up on the bed was his young master. Ciel had his face buried in his pillow and his body hiding under the duvet and blankets. Sebastian's gaze drifted to the untouched tea still on the wooden bedside table. If Ciel didn't at least drink something soon he would become sick.

Using the same barriers Sebastian had put up when Ciel was human; he spoke with a drawling tone. He could not allow Ciel to see how upset he was. "Young master, if you don't eat anything you'll get ill."

"Meh."

"Well at least let me put new sheets on the bed for you."

"Meh."

_Then… why did you call me?_

Sebastian sighed, "My lord, if you don't get up I'll have to pick you up."

"…You wouldn't bother."

Sebastian genuinely smirked. _This'll be fun._ He crossed the room to the wooden dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He withdrew a neat organized pile of white sheets, pillowcases and duvet covers. Stacking these in one hand he made his way over to where Ciel was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Sebastian, in one fluid movement, tore the duvet off the small boy and scooped him up in his free hand.

"Sebastian! What the-?"

"I'm sorry my lord, I did warn you though."

Sebastian proceeded to cover the bed and everything on it with clean white sheets within seconds.

"Sebastian! Put. Me. Down. NOW!"

"I'm almost done young master."

Indeed, as he finished a few seconds later Sebastian plopped Ciel back onto the bed and threw the blankets back over him.

"Was picking me up really necessary?"

"Well you weren't moving any time soon."

… _And I needed an excuse to hold you again._

"Hmph," and with that Ciel curled back up and threw his face back into his pillow.

"Young master, did you need something? You did call am I correct?"

"Yes I did Sebastian," his voice was muffled by his pillows, "It just happens to be that, well… you see…" Ciel's voice trailed off.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian prompted.

"Well… it's simply that… I'm bored."

_Then why are you hiding in your bed?_

"Do you have something in mind my lord?"

"Well… there is this one thing…"

**And there you have it! A really short chapter. Maybe if I write really quickly there'll be another chapter up tonight. If not then tomorrow morning! Haha! I can't wait to get started!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the last really short chapter I wanted to end it like that. XD Now I have to say this. The plot used to come from my head. This next idea came from blood-elf101. I'm just the one writing it. He suggested it in a review and I loved it! So thanks so much blood-elf101! Hope it comes out the way you thought!**

_**Disclaimer: Black Butler's not mine. And now the idea this came from isn't even mine! But it's awesome so I'll use it. XD**_

** Back in Ciel's mind BTW! XD And we backtracked a tiny witty bit so… XD**

"Well… it's simply that… I'm bored."

_Wait! That wasn't what I wanted to say! Sebastian, I'm…_

"Do you have something in mind my lord?"

Ciel barely suppressed a sigh. _Might as well go along with it._

"Well… there is this one thing…"

Ciel hesitated, trying desperately to come up with a lie that would sound convincing.

"I want… to see those three again…" Ciel unburied his face to glance up at his butler. Sebastian smirked before replying, "If that is was you truly desire."

_Truly…desire?_

Ciel cleared his throat, "Yes, Sebastian."

"May I just warn you that we still cannot contact them or allow them to learn of your existence. I think _she_ would get a little overexcited."

Ciel glared at the raven-haired man, "I'm aware of that, Sebastian now take me to them."

"Yes, my lord."

_Yes… my… lord?_

-We're just going to skip to early next morning -

Turns out those three were still working as servants together at another large manor. And they turned… competent. Ciel and Sebastian were hiding in the bushes (A/N two demons hiding in a _bush…_ what is this world coming to? XD), ready to bolt at a moment's notice. They first spotted Finny who was weeding in the garden. Without destroying anything.

Finny's hair was worn in his usual messy style. That strawberry-blonde hair was hidden from the back by his usual, way-too-large straw hat. His five red bobby pins in his hair had once again missed that annoying collection of hair that was always falling in the way of his eyes. He was wearing his usual black, knee-high boots, plaid pants and the plain top with a bit of red around the collar.

_He seems normal. He hasn't _left_. _Ciel quickly glared at Sebastian before turning his attention back to his former servant. _But there's something missing. What is it?_

Ciel stared intently at the young, but still older than Ciel, boy wishing he had paid more attention to his servants. _Hm. Whatever. It's probably just because he's out here early not destroying anything. _And with that, Ciel pushed it to the back of his mind.

With a bit of goading from Sebastian, the duo snuck around the back to the kitchen window on the ground floor. Luckily the chef was in there bright and early, preparing breakfast. Without explosives.

Bard's appearance hadn't changed much either. His dirty blonde hair, even messier than Finny's was still sticking out all over the place. He still had his white chef's outfit on with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. His goggles were still hanging around his neck though it looked like they hadn't been used for three years.

_He hasn't left either-. Is Sebastian really so different? He stronger than them… but he also lost more. _Ciel glanced at his butler and felt too much anger and sadness flare up in his tiny body. _Something is also a bit off about Bard. Must be his clean goggles or something._

Sebastian seemed to know just where he was going and where those three servants were. Sebastian scooped up Ciel in his arms, like a princess I might add, and leapt his way up a tree.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Quiet my lord."

Ciel fell silent, not wanting his butler to think him an immature brat who can't follow instructions.

Turns out Sebastian had found them a perfect branch to look into the dining room where Mey-rin was polishing dishes. Without shoe wax.

Her usual red hair, which was actually very long, was cut in that same old squared fringe style tied up by a lacy frill. Her typical blue dress, white ruffled pinafore with blue buttons looked spotless. Same goes for her brown knee-high boots and black stockings. Her large glasses which usually covered her extraordinary eyes were resting on her head like they did whenever she couldn't mess up.

_She seems pretty natural to me. Why was Sebastian the only one that left? He must really hate me now. _

Ciel, still in Sebastian's arms muttered, "They seem happy." Though wanting to come here was a lie, Ciel was glad they came. It upset him, knowing they were happy when Sebastian was not. But it was better than the numbness that had taken over and lately, the sadness and depression of rejection.

_Rejection? What? I wasn't rejected! I was… startled. If anyone was rejected it was him! And this is not upsetting me! I'm happy for them._

But despite thinking they were happy, Ciel couldn't help but think about what was missing from his former servants. All three of them looked as if something was missing. If only he paid more attention to them.

_It's too late for that now. I could ask Sebastian but…_

Ciel looked up at the man whose arms were wrapped around his body. Sebastian looked uncomfortable.

…_I guess he really does hate me._

"Sebastian?"

This startled Sebastian as he glanced down at the young boy, "Yes, my lord?"

"Let's go home."

As Sebastian began bounding over the treetops, something occurred to Ciel.

"Sebastian, wait!"

** And there you have it. The ninth chapter. Thanks again to blood-elf101 for the idea. The idea for the next chapter or two was born from this chapter. I'm excited. Get ready for jealous Sebastian! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Muhahahaha! I'm super excited to start this chapter! Our favorite Sebby is gonna get jealous soon! He's going to be so cute when he's all angry and jealous and blushing! Just like Ciel! AWWWW THEY'RE GONNA BE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Whoo! Let's get started!**

_**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Yana Toboso. She's awesomer than me. XD**_

__**One more thing… …Sorry Tanaka…**

"Sebastian, wait!"

Were Sebastian's reflexes any worse he would have fallen off the tree branch he was about to jump from. Irritably he asked, "Yes my lord?"

"There's no need to take that tone with me!"

"I apologize, my lord."

"We forgot someone."

"You mean Tanaka my lord? Yes, it seems the author has forgotten about him. He's in the hospital due to a carriage accident. He is expected to make a full recovery. Don't worry though. I will take care of the author shortly." Sebastian's smiling face was probably the scariest thing Ciel had ever seen.

"Alright, Sebastian."

"…Sebastian, wait!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "What is it this time my lord?"

"There's one other person I want to see."

"And who might that be?"

-Mini Time Skip! WOO! -

Minutes later Ciel and Sebastian were crouching in yet another shrub. But they were doing it in a dignified way so it was alright. They were simply waiting for their target to arrive.

Ciel mind flashed back to the Jack the Ripper case. They were lying in wait for their target then as well. Except they weren't in a bush then. Ciel remembered that day so well. Sebastian had found a cat. It was a small black cat. Sebastian had looked at that cat with a very different look in his eyes. It was sweet and made his butler look almost… cute.

_My butler is not cute! Of course I would remember that day; my aunt died! _

Ciel was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a faraway door open. A blonde girl with curly pigtails and a bouncy cowlick hanging in front of her face ran outside with a big smile on her face. Today her dress was pink with white frills. Her headband matched with the addition of a white flower. She had on her favorite gold hoop earrings and low-heeled shoes. She spun around and waved to someone waiting inside the manor, probably her maid Paula, before sprinting back off into a field of blue wildflowers near a small stream

"Lizzie…" _I'm glad you're alright._

Elizabeth knelt down in the middle of a particularly big patch of flowers. Her dress spread out around her. She watched the stream for a moment before her emerald green eyes sadden and her broad smile fade suddenly. Tears started leaking into her eyes and ran down her pale face. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly as to not disturb her maid.

_Or not._

"Oh, Ciel," she wailed, "it's already been so long! Why did you have to leave?" She dabbed at her eyes and gave a sad smile, "I've been a good girl for you. I made sure everyone is happy and they think I am too. I wish you could see me now. I know you would be proud of me. But I also know you're watching over me," she sighed, her smile fading a little, "Do you remember this place Ciel? We used to play here when we were kids. You would always have so much fun here. You smiled all the time. After both the fires, when I thought I lost you, I came here to say good-bye. I made you a blue ring from a flower. Well, Paula helped me a little," she giggled softly, "Both times you returned to me. So when I thought I lost you again, I came back here. I thought you would return. But you didn't. I couldn't even say good-bye." Tears kept forming in her eyes and she continued to futilely dab at them, "I came back. I thought you would too. But I know you're watching over me right Ciel?" She smiled and wiped at her eyes again. She picked a flower and fiddled with it in her hand before holding it out in her hand. Ciel peered at the object and recognized the blue flower ring he found in the river he and Sebastian had gone down the first time their contract was fulfilled.

_So it was you. Lizzie, I'm sorry._

As if on cue, the wind blew and picked up the flower ring before continuing on its way as if nothing had happened. The blue flower drifted off to far for even Ciel to see. Elizabeth kept staring after it, in the distance, still smiling. She closed her eyes, and bowed her head, as if in prayer. She remained this way for a moment before raising her gaze and putting on another one of her famous broad smiles. She spun on her heel and ran back towards the manor shouting her maid's name at the top of her voice.

***Victory laugh* I did it! I finished this today! It's almost midnight but who cares! HAHA! Sorry again Tanaka, I always forget you, though I feel you are a part of the Phantomhive household. Mainly Lizzie in this chapter and I've never thought of including her in this. Hope you guys like it! Don't worry jealous Sebastian is coming very, very soon. Like, next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys! I had to write this oneshot thing so I could make Ciel look like a fool! It was kind of awesome. We're back with Sebastian's point of view again. Short chapter again. They'll get longer; I just try to avoid time skips because… well I don't know exactly. XD**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. And I come up with that as I go. Pretty much.**_

_Ciel._

Sebastian had carried Ciel back to their manor after Elizabeth had gone back inside. Their trip back was completely silent and the air was filled with tension. Sebastian carried the young earl back to his study when he asked. That was the part that unnerved Sebastian the most. Ciel doesn't ask for things, he orders. Sebastian excused himself quietly. Before he left he suck a glance at his young master. Small Ciel, sitting in his much larger chair, sat with his hands in his lap and his shoulders hunched, tears threatening to appear, seeming much smaller than usual.

Sebastian exited the room thinking something along the lines of drawing a bath. His young master seemed so troubled. After upsetting him over his 'confession,' he felt guilty, he felt worthless, not being able to do anything in fear of upsetting his Ciel even further. He knew he shouldn't have taken Ciel to see his fiancée, but he couldn't bring himself to protest or advise against it, not to those bright blue eyes. All he wanted to do was to see Ciel smile again. It was mostly Sebastian's own fault though.

_For three years I was too preoccupied with myself, I couldn't recognize his smile was fake. And after three years of ignoring my feelings for him, those barriers came up automatically. Until they went down._

But still, that fake smile was the one thing the one thing that kept Sebastian's feet on the ground. A fake smile was better than no smile at all, like when he was human right?

_Wrong._

Sebastian had seen Ciel's true smile very few times. When Sebastian had rescued Elizabeth from Drocell, when Ciel had beaten Sebastian at chess for the first time, when Sebastian flung cake mix at Claude's face. Those times were the best moments of Sebastian's life. He allowed his barriers to fall those times. Ciel never found out but those memories had and would stay with him forever. And, as a demon, he meant forever.

_Ciel. You claim you've forgotten how to smile happily, I claim different. You've had little time for fun and happiness but now… it's different. Elizabeth can't give that to you. I can._

Sebastian paused in the hall and slammed his fist into the wall. And I mean _into_. There was now a gaping hole where Sebastian had punched.

_Ciel, you're stuck with me. Not Elizabeth. I'm sorry I can't help you with that. But haven't you realized? You're happier with me than you are with Elizabeth. You love Elizabeth, yes, but only as a cousin. Nothing more. I can't give you what you think you want. I can give you what you actually want._

For the second time this week, Sebastian felt tear pricking the back of his eyes. He blinked them away furiously and kept walking blindly. Elizabeth had what Sebastian always longed for, to show affection for his young master in public. If Sebastian had shown any romantic attachment for his young master, it would start rumors. Rumors that a scandalous relationship between a male butler and his male, underage, master would soil the Phantomhive name. Sebastian would not allow his young master to be disgraced like that. But now that Ciel Phantomhive was 'dead'…

Sebastian stopped outside the kitchen. How had he ended up here?

_What happened to not grieving about the past, Ciel? You wear your eye-patch still, you spend all your time in your study still, you insist on living in England still. In sorry, but the past is behind you._

Sebastian opened the door soundlessly. He needed to cook something. He retrieved all sorts of ingredients. He didn't have anything in mind besides something with chocolate. Ciel loved chocolate. He would just get started and see what happened.

_Get started and see what happens…_

Sebastian thought about it. He should get started. What would cheer up his young master? Make him forget about his fiancée?

_Get started…_

Sebastian dumped a few random ingredients into a bowl and whisked it together.

Ciel likes… chess. No, he likes manipulating people.

He likes… eating Sebastian's desserts. But he refused to eat yesterday and this morning.

He likes… spending time with Elizabeth. But that's not the greatest idea.

_Does Ciel like anything? There's something he'll love, I know it._

Ciel had to grow up faster than a kid should have to. Sebastian met him after he matured and never spent time with 'child Ciel.' And in human terms, he isn't a kid any longer but in demon terms, he's just a toddler. Sebastian feared Ciel might become more childish due to his change from human to demon. Young children sometimes developed an unhealthy obsession over an object or a toy. If Sebastian could find something like that…

What snapped Sebastian out of his thoughtful daze was a terrible smell. He had made something that was… to say the least… inedible. His face burned with shame. He hadn't been paying attention and he made something that his master would be ashamed of. It smelt like a dying animal that had been left to rot for weeks but was still half-alive. It looked alive.

_Sebastian, _he told himself sternly, _this is what you get for not paying attention._

**I was disappointed in myself for not making Sebby jealous. Well I did a little. But I have a good excuse! I came up with another couple chapters! Sebby will get jealous. Soon. I promise. And it'll be awesomer than anything. YAY! SEBBY LOVES CIEL! Anyways I wrote a one-shot thingy and Ciel goes skating! And he has a terrible sense of balance! Yay! Read it if you have time! See ya later guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're back in Ciel's POV again. Pretty much just him contemplating on… stuff. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Is doing this necessary? Serious question. I do not nor will ever own Kuroshitsuji.**_

The next thing Ciel remembered after watching Lizzie run back inside is sitting in his way-too-big-for-him chair hunched over, tears threatening to form.

_Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I never realized… what happened. I never realized… like… you know… well… oh damn it I'm kind of glad you can't read minds Lizzie you'd be ashamed of me. _Ciel gave a small smile._ I love you too Lizzie just… I could never… I can't… think… I never had… thought of you… as anything more than… well… a cousin. I never had to think about it before. I knew I would leave after I got revenge so I guess… I… never thought about… you. I'm sorry. Please know I still love you._

Ciel had trouble forming coherent thoughts. He had never needed to before. He knew he would die earlier than anyone expected so he, to put it simply, ran away. There was no running away now. The daunting prospect frightened the poor boy just a little so he did his best every day to stop it. He continued wearing his eye-patch, he continued living in the same general area, and he continued spending most of his time in his study. He never grieved over the past because he would eventually die. He didn't have time. Now, now that was different. He had all the time in the world, but grieving would still help nothing. He had always known that. So what's the difference right?

Nope.

Ciel had plenty of time to regret the past but he also had eternity to remember. After today though, he knew this running away must stop. He would face his problems head-on so he could move past them. Is that what being a demon is? Moving forward? Well, whatever it was being a demon will be much different than being a human but he knew he could handle it. After all, he had Sebas-

_Oh yeah._

Ciel's face burned and he banged his head down on his desk in front of him.

_Sebastian… Why did you have to complicate matters like this? And why does it seem like you no longer care? Are you going to leave again? Do I have the courage to try and ask you 'what's wrong' again? Or will you refuse to tell me again. Sebastian, this all happened once already, why put you and I through it again. Why put _us_ through this again? I'm sorry for anything I might have done but please understand. I'm not sure what to do or what to say or how to say any of this._

_ I don't know how to tell you I miss when we were able to work on cases together. I don't know how to tell you all I want is for you to be happy. I don't know how to tell you I enjoy being around you. I don't know how to tell you how much I hated when you left. I don't know how to tell you I'm confused and worried and scared. I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry. I… can't… tell you that I love you too._

_ According to everyone, I'm no longer alive. I'll live forever, just like you. So if you wanted to be… more than my butler… then… you know… if you were serious… and not just playing another one of you mind games. Oh, I wish I could tell you this to your face instead of acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush._

But Ciel knew his butler was serious. He wondered what Lizzie would say. He felt guilty for doing this to her behind her back, but, this was the only option Ciel had right now and it was one that felt… right… even though it was so wrong.

_And to think… I almost did tell you. Then you started acting so formal again. If we're going to be stuck with each other we may as well make it casual. I told you to call me Ciel! Why did you stop?_

But of course, Ciel knew the answer. He stopped because he had to be the perfect butler. Butlers do not confess their love for their masters. Sebastian had established that very well.

_What do I do? I need you Sebastian! I need you to hold me again. I need to look into your luminescent eyes and know that you are mine and I am yours. I need to smell that scent again, the one I smelt when you held me, the one I will never forget, the one that belongs to only you._

His puffy red eyes in the mirror on his wall told him that he had been crying again. This was probably the most tears he shed over one person.

_Ciel, _he told himself sternly, _this is what you get for letting someone into your life._

** Yay! I finished. This chapter just kind of wrote itself. I like how it turned out. I hope you did too. It was a little short but oh well. Bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! The way I planned it, this chapter should have a very out of character Sebastian, cute, vulnerable Ciel and loving SebaCiel. XD Cross your fingers!**

_**Disclaimer: I though we established Yana Toboso is awesome. I am not. These people are not mine. If no one wants 'em I'll take 'em though.**_

Ciel raised his head when he heard an almost inaudible creak of the door, in time to see his butler, the very man he _didn't_ want to see, walk in. Ciel was going to put his head back down, when their eyes met.

Ciel couldn't help but gasp. Those red eyes, still bright and luminous, were filled with so many emotions. There was longing, affection, devotion, desire and things Ciel didn't even have a word for. But the overwhelming sadness in those eyes… broke his heart. Did he do this?

Ciel lowered his gaze slightly so he couldn't see his butler's face.

_Sebastian. I need to tell you don't I? No more running away._

"My lord?"

"Hm?"

"If I may, I would like to show you something."

Ciel debated on going. He couldn't look at Sebastian, let alone go anywhere with him!

"Alright."

_Why does my mouth always say the opposite of what I think?_

He stood up and walked over to Sebastian, who held the door open for him. Sebastian led the way down to the servant's quarters. His room way probably around here somewhere, though it had probably never been used. Ciel paled a little, was that where they were going? The two stopped outside a modest wooden door. Sebastian turned around.

"When we came here, this room was in utter disrepair. It smelt bad; there were cobwebs and bugs everywhere, spills and stains on the floor. It was disgusting I hadn't realized it was here for a couple weeks. I took it upon myself to clean it up a bit. I wasn't sure what to do with it so I just got started. I only realized what I was doing half-way into it," he hesitated a moment before quietly adding, "It reminds me of you."

He turned around and slowly opened the door. Ciel walked in and his mouth dropped open in awe. His butler had done… _this?_

The large, room was a simple square with simple walls and simple flooring. But in the middle… wow… Taking up most of the room was a giant chess board with majestic marble pieces. Ciel walked over to one of the black knight in a daze. His hand traced the miniscule details admiringly. The cold marble stole the heat away from his gentle touch.

"I took the very best marble you will ever find and handcrafted it."

"You… You made this?"

"I hope it is to your liking. I made it for you after all."

Ciel spun on his heel, "Me?"

"Young master, I brought you here so I could tell you this. I-"

"Sebastian, I'm sorry!"

Ciel blushed furiously and squeezed his eyes shut.

"And I… oh dammit! I like you! There I said it!"

It was silent but then, Ciel heard a faint noise. He opened one of his eyes cautiously and saw Sebastian struggling to hold back a laugh. Ciel blushed harder, "What the hell Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at the angry boy, eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'm sorry my lord, it's just that-" he couldn't continue, his face was red with amusement.

"Why the hell are you laughing? You said it too! You said it first!"

Sebastian straightened and forced his laughter down. With a broad grin he said, "I know my lord. Actually, I brought you here so I could apologize. But I was laughing because you're just so… well… cute!"

Ciel burned with embarrassment. "I'm not cute! And what do you mean by apologize?"

"Maybe cute is a big childish for your taste, how about… appealing? And I need to apologize for making you uncomfortable."

"Appealing or cute doesn't matter! It's the same thing! How am I cute? And I wasn't uncomfortable, least of all because of you!"

"Your bright red face, your raised voice, embarrassment at what you said, added to your usual adorable-ness was too much for me. And if I may ask, why did you seem uncomfortable after what I said?"

"What in hell do you mean my usual adorable-ness? And I wasn't uncomfortable at all! I was confused! Because of you, then afterwards when we saw those three and her!"

"How am I to explain adorable-ness? It's just you. Always has been, always will be. And what was there to be confused about?

"Always has been? What? You mean to say you have always thought this? And I was confused about how I felt about you or why you 'left' when the other servants didn't and how I was supposed to feel towards Elizabeth!"

"Yes, I have always thought you were cute. And… what? You probably don't know but Finny, Bardroy and Mey-rin all 'left' too. They've been sending letters to me for three years now. In addition, their auras were quite blue. And I think you know how you feel about Elizabeth and that is exactly how you should feel. As for me… well… I can't help but feel you know this as well."

"Yeah? Well… What if I said I always thought you were cute? And you've been sending letters behind my back? And Elizabeth is my cousin and I love her for that and nothing more! And you have got to be the one person who has ever confused me like this before! It's not your fault! How am I supposed to know how I feel?"

"If you thought I was cute then I'd be honored. And I have sent no letters, only received them. They were full of how much they missed me but especially you. They like their new jobs and masters fine and are doing well. And I guess that is one more thing to apologize for, confusing you."

"Well I _do_ think you're cute so there! And what's with this 'one more thing to apologize for'? I told you already you didn't make me uncomfortable or confused!"

Ciel was breathing hard and glaring at his butler. Sebastian just stood there, his eyes devoid of their previous sadness, gazing at his flushed master.

"My lord, I have the feeling this conversation is repeating itself."

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ciel, I've told you everything already. I think you're cute, I'm sorry I ever hurt you in any way and I love you."

Ciel blushed again and ducked him head. Gosh, he really needed to stop this crying habit of his. Crying for no reason too! He still wanted to leap into his butler's arms and breathe in that special scent of his. He heard footsteps and was swept off his own feet by Sebastian. Ciel gasped and tears stopped flowing. It was about time!

Ciel shoved away to look at his butler's face. Sebastian smirked and Ciel nuzzled into his absolutely perfect butler. Sebastian leaned against one of the pawns and sat down on the chess board. Ciel gripped Sebastian's shirt and curled up. He felt Sebastian burrow his face into his hair and Ciel felt a clump of black hair tickle his nose.

Sebastian possessively wrapped one arm around Ciel's small figure and used to other to stroke his blue-gray hair.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry and I really do love you."

"… Me too. Sebastian. Me too."

Ciel couldn't bring himself to say the words he wanted to. Sebastian felt him tense up underneath his touch.

"Is there something wrong Ciel?"

Ciel braced himself for another bout of laughter that was sure to come from his butler.

"I- I'm sorry as well. And… I love you too."

Ciel felt something wet drop on his head. He looked up and saw a tear had leaked out of his butler's eyes. Was he really that undesirable? Then he saw the sincere smile. Was he really that ridiculous?

Sebastian finally spoke, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Ciel felt a pang in his chest and buried his head back into Sebastian's chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to say that."

Ciel wasn't sure how long they sat there but he couldn't have cared if he tried. His butler's arms were so warm, his touch so soft and gentle. He was almost lulled to sleep when he felt his butler pull his face up to meet his own. His eyes blearily focused on his butler when he was pulled in closer.

Sebastian's warm lips met his.

**Okay I'm happy now. This is the first time I even **_**thought**_** about writing something like this. I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope it turns out okay! Tell me what you guys thought! I love when people read this! It makes me feel like less of a lump doing nothing over her summer. Bye guys! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY! SEBBY KISSED CIEL! I hope this turns out as fantastic as I want it to!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebastian or Ciel. **_

** I just want to make sure I made this clear... Sebastian and Ciel are not going to do anything… erm… questionable. Okay let's get started.**

Sebastian's warm lips met Ciel's.

Ciel flushed pink.

This was so wrong.

But why did it feel so right?

Ciel's eyes widened and he gasped against his butler's lips.

Sebastian pulled back, an apology already tumbling out of his perfect lips.

The small boy cut him off, "No. Don't… apologize. Or do- do you regret it?"

The raven-haired man smiled, "No. Never."

Ciel smiled back. He tentatively placed his hands on Sebastian's chest and used it to pull himself up to the demon's face.

Ciel blushed again when he realized he wasn't sure what to do next. How could he bring himself to kiss Sebastian Michaelis?

"I- I-"

Sebastian adjusted the hand holding Ciel's chin and placed it on his cheek. Ciel's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the gentle touch of the gloved hand. Sebastian slid his hand under Ciel's eye-patch and pulled it off. He dropped it and let it flutter to the ground.

"Ciel, would you open your eyes?"

Ciel, almost afraid, slowly opened his eyes only to see his butler's radiant red eyes suddenly looking urgent.

"Ciel I need to tell you. Before I met you, the only priority I had was my next meal. Everyone was simply food to me. At first that was what you were too. Then I got to know you. I enjoy working for you. I enjoy getting up in the morning and knowing I get to wake you and dress you for your day. I carry out every command your sweet voice gives me no matter how silly just so I can please you. Even my evasive answers I gave you were so we could spend more time together. That was selfish of me and I regret it now but… it was almost worth it. Before now, it'd have been improper as your butler for me to tell a noble such as yourself this so every day I was forced to put up barriers but whenever I let my guard down, you would force your way in and it would be the greatest day of my long life."

Ciel stared at his butler, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Sebastian's lips parted slightly about to continue but Ciel cut him off with his own lips. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck in an attempt to get closer. The older demon angled his face to help the younger. Sebastian ran his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip silently asking what he couldn't say. Ciel's lips quivered as he hesitantly opened his mouth. Sebastian's tongue played with the boy's much smaller one, making sure to be careful. A small moan escaped Ciel's throat and Sebastian smiled into their kiss.

Sebastian pulled back, "You know, I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to take your soul. I was going to keep it captive, all for myself," he smiled to himself, "I think I'm just a selfish person but I hoped you wouldn't mind staying with me. Forever. But now you have to."

Ciel nuzzled his face into his butler's shoulder, "I don't mind. I thought you did."

Sebastian smiled into the boy's hair, "Of course I don't. I'll always remain by your side. You will always be my young master."

Ciel's muffled voice came again, smaller than usual, "Or not."

Sebastian felt his face fall slightly, "But… I thought…"

Ciel raised his face to look at Sebastian again. His eyes took in every minute detail of the man's face. "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean… well… only if you'd like… we could be something more than that."

Sebastian knew what the blushing boy meant but he wanted to hear the word. He smirked, "What do you have in mind, Ciel?"

"…Lovers."

**That was fun. A lot of fun. I know it was really short but I hope you guys liked it anyways. Please review and tell me how I did! I really do promise longer chapters soon. But chapters might take longer than usual. Choosing high school courses next week and I'll probably spend a lot of time of their website. Just thought you deserved an explanation on why chapters may take longer. Not much longer but still maybe a little. I'll try my bestest. I'm 13 people! Cut me some slack! XD Haha, as always thanks for reading this. Bye guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gah! I just love writing this! And I love finding out that REAL LIVE ACTUAL PEOPLE like reading this. Anyways let's find out what our favorite Sebby says to our favorite Ciel. **

_**Disclaimer: Black Butler's not mine.**_

"…Lovers."

Ciel closed his eyes, awaiting the response, though he hoped he knew the answer already, he didn't want to assume anything. Did demons have a different definition of love?

He felt Sebastian's silken gloves trace his high cheekbone and trail down to his lips, "Do you even need to ask? No more you and me. It's us now, alright?"

"Yes."

Ciel was on his knees, sitting on his heels, curled up fists resting on his butler's, no his _lover's_ chest, face resting between them. Sebastian's feet were intertwined, his legs forming a closed shape, which Ciel was kneeling in. One gloved hand stroked the young boy's hair, the other wrapped around his waist. They were both still leaning against the life-sized chess piece. Ciel's cheek found Sebastian's heart and laid there listening to its slow, steady beat.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Sebastian. I'm so happy._

"S- Sebastian, Sebastian, S- Sebastian."

"Ciel, are you crying? What's wrong? Is this not what you want?"

Ciel was indeed crying again. He had everything he ever could have wanted. He had Sebastian right? Then why was he crying? He could stop saying that name.

"Sebastian, Sebastian."

Sebastian's arms curled around the small boy and held him tighter, "I know Ciel, I know."

Ciel raised his head and planted his lips on Sebastian's soft, sweet-tasting ones briefly and pulled away, "Sebastian… _do_ you know?"

Sebastian's leaned forward and covered Ciel's lips with his, "Yes. I do."

Ciel smiled and drew back, laying his head back on Sebastian's broad shoulder.

"…I could stay here forever."

"We can if you'd like."

"Please."

And with that, Ciel slipped out of consciousness.

-Sebastian's Point of View… Seriously, it's not a point of view but what is it? -

Sebastian smiled into Ciel's hair. He finally had what he wanted. What else was there to do but keep his prize and never let it go? He sat there, resting his head against the cold marble behind him, eyes half closed. He wasn't particularly tired in any way but maybe he would fall asleep with his Ciel.

Before he began to doze off however, he heard a low grumbling sound. A wide smirk found its way onto his face. This wasn't exactly unexpected; after all, Ciel refused to eat anything for two days and even before then he never had more than a few mouthfuls. Sebastian sighed; it was just like Ciel to ruin the moment, even asleep. Of course, Sebastian didn't especially mind. He had his prize.

Sebastian whispered to the sleeping boy, "I know I promised we could stay here but you've got to get some food in you, my little Ciel. We'll come back whenever you like, I made it for you after all."

Sebastian, moving slowly so as to not wake Ciel, stood up and carried the unconscious figure bridal style in his arms. He may be sixteen but he hadn't grown much, or even hit puberty. He made his way to the kitchen, careful not to wake his Ciel. Unwilling to leave Ciel in his bedroom alone, Sebastian brought him along.

Sebastian shifted Ciel so it was possible to cradle him with one arm. Ciel was still curled up against Sebastian's chest. His small body's warmth comforted Sebastian, causing him to feel happier than he ever could have imagined. Single handedly, Sebastian set about making tea and lunch for the resting boy.

However, at the first scent of the boy's favorite tea, Earl Grey, Ciel gently stirred in his butler's arms, blearily opening his eyes questioningly, "Sebastian? What are you doing?" He yawned and brought his small hand up to cover his mouth.

_Crap! With Ciel's sense of smell, now that he's a demon, he'd be sure to wake up! Sebastian, you idiot!_

Silently cursing himself, Sebastian plastered a smile on his face, "You haven't eaten in two days so I thought it best to make something. I was reluctant to leave you and I didn't take into account your acute sense of smell. I apologize, my Ciel."

"My Ciel?" Ciel smirked up at Sebastian, his smirk widening when he saw his butler's alarmed face.

_Crap again! I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped out!_

"I'm sorry Ciel, it just slipped out, it won't happen again."

Ciel smiled at his butler's slight distress, "Well, between you and me," he gestured for Sebastian to lean down so he could whisper, "I've always thought of you as 'My Sebastian'."

A smile slid onto the tall man's face as he straightened, "Well, now that you've awakened, I'm not leaving until you eat something."

"But, Sebastian," Ciel whined, "I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are. When's the last time you've eaten?"

"When's the last time you've eaten?"

Sebastian was taken aback. Of course, Ciel wouldn't be hungry!

_Crap! Again! He's a demon now, not a mortal! Sebastian, you complete and utter imbecile!_

"Point made, Ciel. But may I ask you… have you ever been _hungry?_ It wouldn't be a mortal hunger, but a demonic hunger. Just a slight pang in the pit of your stomach."

Ciel thought about this, "Not that I'm aware of Sebastian."

Sebastian looked relieved, "Please promise me Ciel, if you ever feel anything similar to that, that you'll tell me immediately. No matter what."

Ciel sensed the urgency in Sebastian's voice and nuzzled into his torso, "Of course Sebastian. I promise."

"Thank you. I also want you to know, you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be there for you, my Ciel."

"Okay my Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at the possessive quality the boy's voice had to it, "I'll get you some tea anyways, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

As Sebastian moved around the kitchen, still holding the boy, Ciel spoke in a small voice, "Sebastian…"

The raven-haired man stopped immediately and faced the boy, "Yes, my Ciel?"

"If I was hungry… hypothetically speaking, does that mean that, well I would… have to eat… well… you know…"

Sebastian looked at Ciel's cute face, so confused and worried, "I am sorry to tell you this, but yes, you may have to eat a human soul."

Ciel paled ever so slightly, "What do you mean, 'may have to'?"

"Well, you see, you will have to, but not directly from a human. Let's sit down; this may take a bit explaining."

Sebastian picked up Ciel's tea and they crossed to the closest room, the dining room. Sebastian settled Ciel comfortably in his own lap with his tea and launched into tutor mode,

"Let's back up a little bit so I don't accidently confuse you. I never intended on needing to explain this. Though it is possible, it is difficult for demons to love. As a result of this, children are rarely produced. Because of this, most demons instinctually feel the need to help, raise, and feed any child in their surrounding area. Demons instill bits of souls they have consumed, to any child near them. It is a fairly personal act and should only be done with someone you trust. I won't tell you what it is quite yet, but if anyone attempts this with you, I want you to call for me. You'll know if it happens. **(A/N Please, don't get the wrong idea. It's not what you think it is. XD) **Much as domestic bunnies, this is only possible when both parent and child are relaxed and in their 'nest', where they feel safest."

Sebastian paused here, allowing the information to sink in. Ciel sat in his lap, leaning against his chest, facing forwards, hands wrapped around his teacup. Sebastian twisted his head slightly to see his expression. It was one of confusion and understanding, apprehension and calm, fear and trust.

Finally he spoke, "When you say parent… do you mean-"

"Yes, in these unusual circumstances, I would be like a parent to you. That is, of course, if you trust me enough."

"…Yes, I do trust you."

"I'm glad to hear that Ciel."

"Do you trust me?"

Sebastian looked startled, "Why, of course, my Ciel."

"Then tell me, what was it that was bothering you previously?"

"My Ciel, I've told you, you have no need to worry, it's not a matter for children."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, I both trust and care about you, which is exactly why I do not wish to tell you."

Ciel stared at his butler, challenging him silently. Sebastian stared right back, attempting to calm the agitated boy. Suddenly, Ciel's face fell.

"Sebastian all I want is to understand you! I trust you and I believe what you say but I want to understand! I want you to be happy! You say I can talk to you about anything, shouldn't it be the same for you?"

Sebastian was defeated and his expression showed it. He sighed,

"You may as well make yourself comfortable Ciel."

**Yay! I finished the chapter! Sorry for the delay, I got busy but found time to write this. The next chapter will be up soon. Keep reading! Bye guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! Ciel and Sebby are just so CUTE! Personally, I'm more of a Sebby fangirl but I love Ciel so much! I'm listening to all the Black Butler character songs while writing this. So it'll probably turn out very optimistic. Actually, tell me, has anyone listened to the Viscount's character song, think it sounds fine, then read the lyrics and remembered how messed up he is? XD**

**I just spent waaay too long looking on Wikipedia, learning about Hell. Because I don't have the creativity to make it all up. I also found many people spend way too much time learning about this. I also learned that demons don't live in Hell… or something… whatever. **

_**Disclaimer: Hey, a reviewer told me I don't have to do these. Yay! Thank **__**you **__**pompomqt! Here's a cookie!**_

"You may as well make yourself comfortable Ciel."

Ciel shifted himself so he could wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck comfortably. Sebastian own arms were holding Ciel close. Ciel cheek rubbed against the tall man's chest in a nod, telling him to start.

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Oh, where do I start?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "Ciel. My Ciel. I love you; you need to know that with no reservations. I love you more than anything; I value you and your life above my own. You need to know this before I start. You do know this right? It's only been a little while but I've loved for so long and I need you to believe in me."

"I do Sebastian," Ciel mumbled as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest, "Never doubt that."

Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head, "Something you need to know. Now in... I don't mean to be unrefined, but in Hell, it is divided into five distinct parts, Gehenna, Purgatory, Limbo of the Patriarchs and Limbo of the Infants."

Sebastian paused and Ciel looked up, "What's the fifth one, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nuzzled into Ciel's hair and smiled, "I'm getting there my little one. The fifth one is known only to demons, it is where we live, and very few of us ever leave. Even among demons we try to avoid using its name. We consider it bad luck. **(A/N And because I can't come up with one… any suggestions are welcome! There might be a future story in it…).** Don't smirk like that! There are worse things out there than demons." Sebastian laughed at the small boy's cute smirk, watching his playful, bi-colored eyes dance. Sebastian wanted to lean down and kiss the boy but assured himself there would be time for that later. "No mortal has ever, or will ever see this place. Then, three years ago, soon after you changed into a demon, I received a letter from my parents. Turns out, you've turned into quite a celebrity. Everyone knows your name, you're quite popular, and they most love you. Though some think you are still a mortal and hate the idea of you coming and 'invading', as they rudely put it, their home. My family is similar to the Phantomhive's; we're what you would call a noble family. It's just because of something my grandfather did, nothing important. By failing this contract we have, by staying with you forever, by your changing into a demon, I have disgraced my family. They say that if a mere human can bring one of us to our knees, then anyone can. Don't give me that face, it breaks my heart." Ciel's face fell and he hugged Sebastian tightly, his features contorted in sadness and shame. "I don't blame you, little one, if you had not been changed; I'd have kept you and your soul captive. It's better this way, safer for you. My parents will never disown me, it would show they are running from their mistakes, but now they wish for me to come back, with you. They think me an unsuitable parent and wish to adopt you."

"No!" Ciel's voice was full of alarm and fear, "I- I'm not going!" He clutched at Sebastian and buried his face into his chest again, "Please, please don't make me go."

"My Ciel, I never was going to make you go. Don't doubt me like that. But I'm glad we feel the same way."

Ciel sniffed and smiled up at Sebastian, his face already wet with tears. Sebastian's heart hurt, he_ needed_ to comfort the small boy he held in his arms. The most he could do currently was hold him closer, any more and they'd never finish.

"I told my parents my thoughts on this and it didn't go well. I won't tell you what I said, maybe when you're older. I lost my temper and didn't properly think things through. I fear I made it worse. I'm sor-"

Ciel interrupted, "You didn't make anything worse, don't apologize, this is my fault. I'm sorry Sebastian." He curled up closer, looking just adorable, being held by Sebastian like a baby.

Sebastian smiled, _really_ wanting to kiss the upset boy, "I don't blame you for a thing. I said this once and I'll say it again. _This is not your fault._"

Ciel smiled, arms still wrapped around the man who held him. He gestured for Sebastian to continue.

"My parents continue to insist on us going to live with them, at least for a little while. I told them I'd let them know if we decided to move away from England. That was the best I could do."

"You did absolutely perfect." Ciel sat up a little straighter and rubbed his nose against Sebastian's like a cat. They sat like this until Ciel broke the silence.

"Sebastian, thank you for telling me. I see why you kept quiet but still want you to talk to me. Like I can to you right?"

Sebastian smiled softly, "Sure Ciel. Of course."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well now that I've told you, I was thinking I could go visit my parent alone and try to make them understand the situation. I'm not sure it would work but we could give it a try."

"Wait, you as in, without me? You said it yourself, it's no more you and me, it's us. _We_ will go together."

"No. I can't allow that," Sebastian's voice was firm, "I also said I value you more than I do myself. I will not put you in needless danger. I told you, half of the demon population hate you and want to kill you and the other half want to adopt you and reward you for making me become a butler for the rest of my life. I'd rather not have demons fighting over my master."

"I can take care of myself Sebastian," Ciel challenged his butler to say otherwise.

"I mean no disrespect but these people have been alive for much longer than you. I may be able to protect you from a few people but not many at once. These people will be as fast as me, as cunning and dangerous as me."

"What? Afraid you can't handle it if I'm there? Afraid I'll slow you down?" This angle worked once, with that damned angel Ash, it should work again.

Sebastian smirked, "That may have worked once but it's different now. The ones I'll be fighting will be different and we'll be different. Now that we can be together I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Ciel growled, "Sebastian, I'm coming with you and we're going. Today."

"Ciel, I'm sorry, I can't allow it. What's going to happen to me if you die? Threats there are much bigger than what you're used to."

Ciel grinned mischievously. He moved his lips down to Sebastian's and let them brush against each other. "Now, Sebastian… please, will you take me with you?"

"N- No Ciel, I won't let you." Sebastian tried to turn his head but Ciel had trapped him using his hands.

Ciel allowed his tears to pool in his eyes and slide down his face. They slid down to their lips which were softly brushing against each other. Sebastian parted his lips slightly, then tried to pull away. Ciel watched Sebastian's eyes intently, holding those red eyes captive.

Ciel spoke quietly, "Please Sebastian?" It would make me so happy."

Sebastian closed his eyes, then missing those wide, blue and purple eyes, which were silently begging not to be left behind, opened them again.

"Alright, my Ciel. If it means that much to you."

Ciel smiled and pressed their lips together.

"Thank you, my Sebastian."

**I couldn't wait to get started on this chapter so I got up waaay too early for my taste just to write it. Hopefully, this will move the story along faster than it's been going. Review and tell me how I did! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Next chapter! **

** I have no idea how our favorite demonic couple is going to get to… well… Hell. I'll write the chapter as a one-shot if people want me to and I come up with something. Suggestions are welcome! **

"Wha…?"

"Well, good morning to you as well Ciel," Sebastian said with a laugh, "I apologize for waking you up so early, the journey was a little rougher than expected. We're here."

Ciel rubbed his eyes with his fist, he was still being held by Sebastian, "Here where?"

"Welcome, my dear Ciel… to Hell."

"Hell?" Ciel yawned, the other man's body heat attempting to lull him back into sleep.

"Yes, after you fell asleep, you wouldn't wake up. The day was ending and in order to get you here even kind of on time, I had to leave," He smiled, "I wanted to follow your requests perfectly."

Ciel yawned again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, why was he always so sleepy? "Yes, yes, but where are we?"

"My Ciel, this is our new home."

"…new home…?" Ciel trailed off, looking around.

They were right outside the entrance, two grand double doors made of wood with a few concrete stairs. The walls, a rather plain, but weirdly attractive gray color. Vines were growing around the edges which brightened up the place nicely. There were many windows, curtains drawn. The outside was rather green, bushes and shrubs lining the walls, a sort of roundabout thing for carriages with grass and some nicely chosen flowers in the middle. A low concrete wall separated the roundabout thingy from the grass, spreading from next to the walls to a few feet out, near the manor with a couple steps leading up.

Ciel was looking around, when he heard Sebastian's voice, "Shall we go around back?" Sebastian gently set Ciel down and Ciel followed him to a small gravel path leading them to the back. The crunch of the gravel beneath his feet brought Ciel's attention to the ground. Colorful flowers had been planted on the grass lining the path, contrasting perfectly with the small gray stones. Ciel looked back up at Sebastian who was a few paces ahead of him. Ciel took a few faster, larger steps to catch up and walked next to him.

They quietly walked until they came across a large expanse of space. There wasn't much there. A few flowerbeds, devoid of anything other than a few weeds. The grass was yellowing slightly, and the few trees that were spread out were slightly wilting. Ciel narrowed his eyes, peering into the distance but seeing nothing different. He frowned slightly, the front had seemed so nice, so why was it different in the back? He looked up at Sebastian questioningly.

"Yes, it seems when you designed this house, you were more focused on what people saw when they walked in, not what they thought of it afterwards, if they saw it at all."

"What do you mean I designed this? I did no such thing."

Sebastian smiled down at the short boy and smiled, "Forgive me; I forgot you're new to this. Demons design their own homes unconsciously when they first move in. It is based upon the owner's personality. It makes the home a very personal place. Of course, they can alter it later on, with physical work or with their minds if they are mature enough."

"Oh." Ciel supposed it was true, he would act friendly but with proper respect where it was due, but when you got to know him, he really couldn't care less about what others thought of him. What would he find inside?

As if he could read the boy's mind, Sebastian spoke again, "I was inside already and I think you'll like what you'll see. I walked back outside to get a better look and that's when you awoke. Let's start with the front. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing back towards the gravel path. They walked back along it and stood outside their new home.

_What am I going to see? In truth, I know nothing about my own personality. I never thought personality was important, after all, I am contracted to a demon. Emotions I do have, I hide away. Right? I thought I forgot how to smile and laugh, but lately, that's been wrong. Has that been taken into account? Sebastian says I'll like it but what if what I see is embarrassing? What if it reveals more than what I want revealed? Sebastian says a demon can change his home with his mind right? I may not be a mature demon quite yet but I can try._

Ciel screwed his eyes up as tight as he could. His hands balled into fists and his nose and forehead wrinkled.

"Ciel? May I ask what you're doing?"

_Damn! That demon saw!_

"N-Nothing Sebastian," Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who was smirking.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No, Sebastian. It's fine," Ciel felt his face flush pink.

Sebastian, obviously in a mischievous mood, which was never a good thing, smirked wider and hooked his slender fingers under Ciel's chin, pulling him closer so that their bodies pressed against each other's, "Then may I question as to why you're blushing?"

"I'm not blushing Sebastian." Ciel felt heat radiating from Sebastian which only made him blush harder. He struggled to get away, a pointless task under Sebastian's iron grip. He felt another wave of heat sweep his cheeks, knowing he was helpless. Though he can't say he minded too much, just not outside.

Sebastian's voice lowered, barely audible, "You can't lie to me Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel felt Sebastian's warm breath and it sent a wave of ironic shivers down his spine, "Well if I'm blushing like you say, it must be because you're too close."

Sebastian smirked and moved his head to whisper in the boy's ear, "Oh really now?"

Ciel shivered again and spoke, "Yes Sebastian."

Ciel felt a low rumble in the other man's chest and could only assume it was laughter. Sebastian pulled back slightly to place his lips just to the side of Ciel's, brushing against his heated skin, "How's this? Better?"

Ciel swallowed. It took all of his will to say this next part, "No. Worse. Much, much worse."

Sebastian pulled back to see Ciel's face. Ciel felt another wave of heat wash over him, with a little disappointment. Apparently Sebastian saw this in Ciel's face and smirked as he planted a brief kiss on the small boy's lips. Ciel moaned a little under Sebastian's touch and at this Sebastian pulled back, releasing the boy. Ciel gave a little whimper and Sebastian smirked.

"Later my Ciel, I promise. For now, let's go inside."

Ciel felt a gloved hand wrap around his own. This would be it. No more running away after this. Ciel placed his hand on the door handle and Sebastian placed his hand over Ciel's. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian and together they opened the door to their new lives.

** Hahaha! This chapter was so much fun to write! It just kind of flowed out. I just hope you guys understood my descriptions. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please, while you read the first part, please remember I will never ever, ever become an interior designer. I can't even decide what color to paint my room. Use your imagination and come up with something different. I'll keep it vague. **

** I will also never get a job that involves naming things. I get ideas and translate them into random languages… **

Holding Sebastian's hand, Ciel stepped into their new home and gasped, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. It was absolutely beautiful. The front hall was decked out very simply but elegantly. It was very colorful, all the colors bright and passionate, never clashing, never looking too dark or too light. The chandelier handing from the high ceiling lit every corner. A blue rug with simple silver decorations was on the floor, right in front of Ciel's feet. Ciel could see several hallways and doors leading to other rooms but paid them no attention. Sebastian took him on a tour of the rest of the house, but Ciel took in very little of it. Sebastian gave a running commentary of sorts.

"Now, the colors throughout the house are all very passionate and decisive. It's like they don't want you to think anything bad of them, to think them only of the color that they are. Everything in this house is made with fantastic materials and expert craftsmanship. Of course, in some things, like this table there are…"

Ciel barely noticed. He wasn't sure what to think. He was walking through the halls of a totally new manor, hand in hand with Sebastian, beautiful decorations everywhere. It was magnificent and for some reason, it was utterly captivating. Sebastian kept stealing glances at Ciel's wondrous expression. They paused outside a modest wooden door. Ciel was glancing behind him and didn't notice immediately. He turned and saw the door and opened his mouth to question but Sebastian interrupted him with a smirk,

"Ciel, I have to say, out of all the rooms, this is my personal favorite. You're first instinct will probably be to shun and ignore this particular room but this is _your_ home and _your_ personality. It wouldn't be here if it wasn't true. If you don't mind, will you close your eyes? It will be a surprise."

Ciel consented and Sebastian held Ciel's hand tighter to lead him inside. Blindly, Ciel stumbled into the room, supported by the older demon.

"Ciel, open your eyes."

Ciel cautiously opened his eyes, as if something were to jump out at him. He gasped at what lay before his eyes.

The room had been stocked full of toys. All kinds of toys, there were building blocks, toy soldiers, marionette puppets, soft stuffed animals, many different games sitting on shelves. There were a couple bookshelves lined up with story books of all sizes. There were toys for younger kids as well, rocking horses, small rattles and such. Squishy bean bags were slightly scattered, there was a rocking chair in the corner and a small loveseat stood against a wall.

"Ciel? Why are you blushing?"

"Th- this is… Sebastian I'm not a child! What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean Ciel?"

"Y- You know what I mean! Why is this room here? Did you do this?"

"My Ciel, it is here because you desire it."

"What are you saying? I'm not a kid anymore! Why would I want this?"

"Ciel, I thought you said you would stop running away."

"I- I never… How did you know that?"

"Ciel, my Ciel, you can't hide things from me."

"I- I am not running away!"

"I'm disappointed in you Ciel."

"I- I'm not sure I understand."

"I think you do."

"Well, if you intend on telling me, then please, do it soon!"

Ciel had whirled around, to look Sebastian in the eye. Ciel was glaring at Sebastian, who was giving him a very amused yet disappointed look which only made Ciel angrier, but the disappointment crushed his heart.

"I'm not going to tell you, my precious Ciel. It's your home. I think that if you don't already know, then you will soon enough."

"Sebastian, don't you dare give me that crap! Just tell me what I want!"

"I have things I must attend to. If you will excuse me, I'll be back shortly to put you to bed."

"Sebastian, don't you walk out on me like that!"

But Sebastian had already left. Ciel stood in shock. What was wrong with Sebastian?

_What had he meant by that desiring crap? It's a toy room. Nothing more than that. Right?_

Ciel decided to go back to his bedroom and look around there before retiring for the night. Even though he had just slept he was suddenly tired again.

Ciel walked over to the door and stepped out before realizing he had no idea where it was. Damn it! Why wasn't he paying more attention to the tour Sebastian had given him? Ciel debated waiting in the toy room for Sebastian's arrival but decided against it. He would look around until he found his room. It had to be around here somewhere. He walked for a little bit before losing himself in thought again.

_ Have I really disappointed Sebastian? He's never lied before and had no reason to now. Does that mean I'm running away? Does that mean I'm still a kid? I'm sixteen! I'm no kid!_

But for some reason, Ciel had been drawn to the toys in that room. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It was like; he wanted to magically turn into a kid again. Ciel refused to believe it. He was sixteen year old boy, contracted to a demon and was recently turned into one himself. And he was the head of Phantomhive family, whether or not people thought him to be dead. He hadn't played with toys since the fire or had any fun for that matter. Is that what Sebastian meant? Did he want to relive his childhood? Had he grown up too fast?

Ciel asked himself this and couldn't come up with an answer. He didn't _think_ he wanted to have fun and play with little kid toys. But what was that feeling he had in the room? It told him he wanted to cuddle up with a fluffy bear and read one of the large fairytales. It told him he wanted to build a city with blocks and make people walk through it. His mind was telling him one thing, but his body was telling him otherwise. Which feeling should he listen to?

Ciel sighed and looked up. Great, where was he now? He was so lost in thought he was _really_ lost now. He couldn't even find his way back to the toy room. He knew he shouldn't be, this was his home after all, but Ciel was a little frightened.

"S- Sebastian?" Ciel squeaked, "A- Are you there?"

Of course, there was no answer. When he walked these halls with Sebastian, they had seemed friendly, now it was… different. That was weird. Ciel never felt apprehensive about, well, anything. Everything he did was thought out and planned and always, always, for a reason. Ciel smiled. And if he ever got into trouble, Sebastian was always there for him. And Ciel loved that. He was always trying to impress Sebastian, to make him proud, to one day, before his soul was taken, to be like him. That's why the disappointment in Sebastian's affected him so badly. Not just because of their newly-found relationship. Did Sebastian know that? That Ciel wanted to make him proud? He probably did, he always knew everything, but did he see it? Did he want to see it?

_Just like me_, Ciel realized with a sigh, _my mind tells me one thing, my body another. It's sad in a way. That I really don't know what I want. I've never had time to think about it._

Ciel had lost himself in thought again and had miraculously ended up back in front of the toy room.

_We had a toy room back at the old manor. I always insisted on calling it the toy room instead of a playroom. It sounded more sophisticated._

Ciel walked in and plopped himself on a bean bag next to a pile of stuffed animals. Ciel looked around as if checking to make sure no one was there. He slowly reached over and pulled a soft black cat out of the pile. He stared into its lifeless eyes. He smiled in spite of himself.

"You know," he said out loud, "Sebastian would like you. You remind me of him. Want to know something?" he lowered his voice as if whispering a secret, "I've always liked cats. But with my allergies, we never could keep one. But I can keep you can't I?"

Ciel smiled again and squished the cat against his chest and buried his face in its soft black fur, "Let's give you a name… how about… Corvus? It means raven. Does it sound good?"

Ciel raised the small object to his face and smiled at it affectionately, "I can tell you things can't I Corvus? You'll be my friend. And I'll be your friend. Let's find ourselves another friend shall we?" Ciel set the black cat to the side and dove into the large pile of stuffed animals, "You know Corvus, I never thought I'd have the chance to play with toys again. I never thought I'd want to. It may be immature but it's so much fun!" Ciel dug around in the fluffy pile, trying to find the perfect companion for his new friend.

"I guess… Sebastian was right. That was easy, I should tell him. But… I'd be so embarrassing… What do you think little Corvus?" But of course the toy didn't respond, "I don't want him to be disappointed in me anymore but… does he have to know everything? Am I really running away even if I don't tell him? Corvus! Look who I found!"

Ciel had found the perfect feline friend for Corvus. This one's fur was black as well, but it was a blue sort of black. His paws were white, making him look like he wore mittens, "Corvus! Meet, um…" Ciel thought for a moment, "Meet, Sinta!" Ciel grabbed for the other cat and hugged them both tightly. He rubbed them against his face and whispered to them both, "We'll all be friends okay? I'll introduce you to Sebastian. Don't look at me like that Corvus! I've decided to tell him. Sebastian will be happy I figured out what I want right? He should be happy. He'll really love you both. He loves cats."

Ciel was so preoccupied with his feline friends he hadn't noticed Sebastian slip in through the door.

"Sebastian's really nice, I can tell, he'll love you just like I love you," his voice lowered, "It's really hard to say but I love Sebastian. He says he loves me too. He said that we can be," Ciel's voice lowered even more; "He said we could be lovers." Ciel giggled, "I asked him. He is my Sebastian and I am his Ciel. I wonder when he's coming. Maybe we should go look for him. I tried but I got lost. Maybe you guys can help me."

Ciel, still rubbing his cheek against the two cats, looked up and made a motion to stand. He gave a little yelp and fell back down to his bean bag.

"S- Sebastian!"

**Yay! This chapter was so much fun! Ciel acting cute! Hasn't Sebastian ever heard of knocking? Hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!**

**Actually wait… whoever reviewed as FFFFFFFFFFFFFF a couple chapters back… I'm sorry; the links you posted didn't come up. I think you have to add spaces or something… sorry I didn't mention this earlier, I thought my computer was messing it up. PM me or try again with spaces or something. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for making Ciel so out of character.** **Gosh, I just love embarrassing Ciel... even at sixteen he's adorable.**

"S- Sebastian!"

Ciel stared in horror at Sebastian as he slowly turned red. How much had he heard? Sebastian stared back at the boy, blush threatening to appear on his own cheeks.

To break the silence Ciel spoke, "I- I- I- I mean- Here. For you." Ciel grabbed Sinta and thrust him out to Sebastian, averting his eyes. Sebastian stepped closer and knelt down to the boy, "Well, well, who is this?" he asked in a gentle, playful voice.

Normally Ciel would have hated being talked to like that but it set him at ease a little, "Th- This is Sinta… He's for you."

Sebastian gently accepted the stuffed cat being held out to him. Ciel saw out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian looked quite transfixed at the animal.

"I- If you don't want him then-" Ciel began.

Sebastian interrupted, "No. He's perfect."

Ciel blushed harder and smiled, finally looking Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled back, "And who do we have here?" He gestured towards Corvus.

"This is Corvus. It means raven. He reminds me of you. He's my friend." Ciel held the black cat up to Sebastian's face. "What's that?" Ciel pulled his cat up to his ear, "He says he likes you," he said with a small smile.

"Why thank you Corvus, I like you too. You are very cute."

Ciel giggled and whispered in Corvus' ear, "I told you you'd like him."

Sebastian grinned at the boy. Ciel asked him, "What about Sinta? Is he really perfect?"

"He is more than perfect my sweet Ciel. Is he really for me?"

The happy look on Ciel's face was priceless, "Yes! Now we can all be friends!" He reached out and wrapped him arms around Sebastian's neck, holding Corvus in one hand. He pulled himself up to hug Sebastian tighter.

"Sebastian, you were right. Just like always. I needed this room. I'm sorry I got angry and I'm sorry I didn't listen. Can you forgive me?"

"Ciel, it's my job to forgive you. Just as it is your job to make mistakes and learn from them. I'm just glad you figured it out so quickly."

"I'm glad too Sebastian. If I hadn't I never would have met Corvus and Sinta."

"Speaking of which, Corvus will you be accompanying Ciel to bed tonight?"

Ciel giggled again, "Of course he will be! He's my friend."

"Then let's go."

Sebastian stood up, holding Sinta comfortably in one hand while reaching for Ciel's with his other. Ciel tucked Corvus under his arm and grabbed Sebastian's outstretched hand. Sebastian led Ciel to his room and helped undress him. Ciel held Corvus the whole time, telling him about anything and everything.

"My favorite food is Sebastian's chocolate cake. It's really good, except, Sebastian never lets me eat as much as I want, he says it's unhealthy. And now that I'm a demon I'm not hungry very often but it is still very yummy. I think you'll like it. Do you like playing games? I love games, especially chess. It's really fun, I can teach you how to play, Corvus. Know what? Sebastian made these amazing hand-crafted chess pieces for me at home. They're so big!" Suddenly Ciel fell silent.

"Ciel, what seems to be the matter?" Sebastian asked as he tugged on his nightshirt.

"Can you get them?"

"Get what my little one?"

"The chess pieces. I want them."

"Why of course I can my Ciel, all you had to do was ask. I'll bring them tonight while you sleep."

Ciel suddenly looked scared, "No!"

Sebastian was puzzled, "No? I thought you just said…"

Ciel looked away, blush coloring his cheeks again, "N- never mind. Forget I said anything."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, silently questioning him. Under Sebastian's stern, gentle gaze, Ciel began talking, "It's just… just for tonight… well, it's a little cold in such a big bed… and I was wondering…"

"You wish for me to stay with you?"

Ciel hid his face behind Corvus before answering, "Yes."

Sebastian smiled at the hiding boy and tucked him under the covers next to his stuffed cat. He crossed to the other side of the bed and got in himself. Ciel shifted closer to Sebastian's side and curled up, Corvus and Sinta in between them. He felt Sebastian's arms go around him and pull him closer.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Sebastian… I gave you that name. Do you like it?"

Sebastian was taken aback by the question, "Why do you ask Ciel?"

"Just answer the question, Sebastian," Ciel's voice was worried.

"Yes I do, Ciel. I think it suits me perfectly. But if you don't like it, we could change it."

"No, it's not that, but… what's your real name?"

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's smiling face, "My real name is Sebastian."

"No, the name you were given when you were born. What is it?"

Sebastian pulled the boy closer, "Does it matter? The only name I know now is Sebastian. Just as you are Ciel, I am Sebastian."

The small boy nuzzled into Sebastian's chest. He seemed to be mumbling something.

"Ciel? Do you need something?"

Ciel looked back up at Sebastian, clutching Corvus in his hands and smiling, "Nothing, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "You're so cute you know that?" Sebastian took Sinta and rubbed him against the boy's cheek.

Ciel ducked his head, blushing. He opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian shushed him.

"Shh, my dear Ciel, it's time for bed."

Ciel curled back up into Sebastian. He was silent for a moment before sleepily whispering, "Thank you, Sebastian."

"But, what for Ciel?"

"Nothing. Everything. Just, thank you."

"Well in that case, my Ciel, you are very welcome."

**YAY! Chapters are just getting so easy to write! And I absolutely LOVE getting reviews from you guys! It just makes me want to type more. The more reviews, the faster I type! I love you guys! See you during the next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

** I'm going to say this again… I love Sebastian and Ciel! They're so cute together!**

"…el… Ciel… It is time to wake up Ciel."

"Mmm…?"

"My Ciel, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Ciel moaned, "Sebastian… I want to sleep in today."

Ciel could practically hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice, "We must get ready for the day Ciel."

"Mm, I don't care. Close the curtains, Sebastian." Ciel buried his face in his pillows, hiding from the sunlight, still hugging Corvus to his chest.

"Ciel, please."

"No."

Next thing Ciel knew, he felt Sebastian's warm lips on the back of his neck. Sebastian moved up his neck, sending shivers down Ciel's spine earning a smirk from the older demon. Ciel turned himself around so Sebastian's lips could reach his. Sebastian's tongue invaded Ciel's mouth and he slid his gloved hands under his nightshirt and pulled it over his head, interrupting their kiss only briefly. Ciel's eyes fluttered closed. One of Sebastian's hands ran up and down Ciel's back, the gentle touch causing Ciel to arch his spine. Sebastian's other hand reached behind him and picked up Ciel's clothes for the day and helped him into them, never breaking away unless necessary. Sebastian picked Ciel up and brought them closer together. After a moment, he set Ciel down on his feet. Ciel raised his head, eyes still closed and Sebastian allowed their kiss to last a little longer.

When Sebastian broke the kiss Ciel felt a whimper escape his throat and blushed. He looked down and saw he was dressed.

"You-! You set me up!"

Sebastian smirked again, "It was the only way I could think of, Ciel."

"But-"

"No buts, Ciel. You had to get up today."

"Sebastian," he whined, "I'm tired."

"We have things to do today."

"Ugh! I don't care!"

"What if I said Corvus told me he was hungry?"

"Oh no!" Ciel whirled around and reached for his stuffed cat that lay forgotten on the bed, "Are you hungry? I'm so sorry!" He held it by one hand while scratching behind his ears, "Sebastian, what about Sinta?"

Sebastian turned around and picked up Sinta, who was waiting on a chair by Ciel's dresser. "Yes, he's hungry too. Shall we get them something to eat?"

Ciel looked between Sinta and Corvus triumphantly, "Yes. Don't worry you two. Sebastian is a great cook."

Sebastian turned to Ciel, "What about you my little kitten? Would you like something to eat as well?"

"No thank you, Sebastian."

"Well you three sit tight, I'll be back momentarily," Sebastian turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sebastian? Corvus said he wants to try some of your chocolate cake. Can you make some?"

Sebastian turned back around and smirked, "Corvus said that did he? Or was it you I wonder."

Ciel blushed and smiled, "Corvus said that. Sinta wants some as well."

"Alright my little kittens. You three play until I get back."

"Okay, Sebastian. Thanks."

And with that, Sebastian left.

"I promise Sebastian will be back soon. He never lies and he's always right. He's really good at making chocolate cake and he's really fast too." Ciel smiled at the two cats and cuddled them to his chest. Ciel giggled, "Well until he gets back what do you want to play?"

Ciel thought about it but he wasn't sure. All of a sudden he doubled over, dropping Corvus and Sinta, clutching at his stomach.

"Ohhhh," Ciel moaned, "C-Corvus, S- S- Sinta, H- Help me." Ciel fell back on the bed moaning in pain.

_What is this? It's like… I haven't eaten in sixteen years…_

"…bastian…" he moaned, "S- Sebastian."

He squinted over at the two cats lying on the floor next to each other, "W-What is this?"

Ciel pressed his hands against his stomach, tears running down his face, "It- It'll go away- r- right? Sebastian will make it go a-away."

"A- am I sick? No, Sebastian never lets me get sick. H- he take good care o- of me."

But still, the thought of being sick scared Ciel a little bit. He couldn't remember the last time he was sick. Ciel began rolling on the bed, moaning and pressing his palm on his stomach, trying to make the pain go away. Slowly, the pain began to disappear, leaving Ciel confused. His cheeks were wet and he was scared any movement would make the pain come back. He shifted experimentally and found the pain stayed away. Cautiously, he reached over the bed and picked up Corvus and Sinta, "I- I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to drop you." Ciel rubbed the cats over his face, wanting the feel of fur against his skin, "I – I don't know what that was but I never, ever want it to come back."

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, holding the two cats close, "I hope Sebastian doesn't worry. I want to tell him. But I don't want him to worry." Ciel felt tears sting the back of his eyes, "Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian."

"Yes, my little kitten?"

Ciel gave a small scream of surprise. He wiped his eyes one more time and turned to face Sebastian, sitting himself up, "Hi Sebastian!" Ciel tried for a cheerful voice, so he wouldn't worry the tall man facing him.

But, as always, Sebastian knew everything, "Ciel? Are you alright? Were you crying?" He crossed the room over to the boy and placed a gloved hand on his face. He brought the hand up to his own face, "Your cheeks are all wet. What happened? Did you fall? Are you hungry?"

Ciel gave a very unconvincing laugh, "Nothing happened, Sebastian! You worry too much!"

Sebastian placed the chocolate cake he was holding off to the side. He sat down on the bed next to Ciel and picked up Corvus and raised him to his ear.

"Are you sure Ciel? Corvus said there is something you need to tell me."

Ciel's face fell and tears began pooling in his eyes. Sebastian was right. Just like always. He should tell Sebastian or he would never trust him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I was going to tell you but I don't want you to worry and… I was a little bit scared. I, um… when you were gone, my stomach… it well," Ciel couldn't put the pain into words. Into coherent words anyways, "It hurt," he finished weakly.

Sebastian smiled, "If you were hungry, all you had to do was ask."

"No, it wasn't… that. It just hurt. A lot," Ciel tried to express the pain he had felt but was unable to. He looked up into Sebastian's eyes and flung himself into his arms. The startled man fell backwards and landed on his back on the bed. Ciel started sobbing into Sebastian's chest, his fist holding Corvus. Sebastian looked down at the sobbing boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ciel. I think you're hungry."

"N- N- No, S- Sebastian. It hurt!" Ciel wailed.

Sebastian kissed the top of the boy's head, "I didn't mean your normal kind of hungry."

Ciel looked up confused, "T- then what?"

** YAY! I have things I need to do so this is just going to be the end of the chapter. The next will be up later today, I promise! Your reviews make this so much fun to write! Thanks guys!**

** SLIGHT SPOILER… MAYBE! Now guys… think about this… at the end of season one… how was Sebastian going to take Ciel's soul? Do you remember? Many fangirls died during that moment…**

** Excited? Me too. Haha, Bye guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Muahahahahahahaha! I'm excited. And I always feel the need to tell you guys. XD**

Ciel looked up confused, "T- then what?"

"Ciel, do you trust me?"

Ciel looked even more confused at this but answered, "Of course I do Sebastian."

"And we've kissed before correct?"

Ciel blushed furiously at this, "Y- yes. Why?"

"Young demons, usually around the age of ten, begin to feel the need to eat souls. Parents are expected to fulfill this need, as children are too young to create a contract."

Ciel buried his face in Corvus, "You've told me this before, Sebastian."

"Yes, but you see," Sebastian began to sound uncomfortable, "How do I say this… erm… it's much like a mother bird feeds its young, how I intend on feeding you."

"What?!" Ciel's face snapped up to look at Sebastian. He realized what Sebastian meant and scrambled to get off of him, almost falling off the bed in the process.

Sebastian sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard, "It's not as bad as it sounds. Maybe birds were a bad example. Let's see, souls are basically nothing. I mean, they are something but they seem like nothing. Oh, no, let's start over. Souls, while important for humans seem like nothing but food to us. They look like nothing, feel like nothing… the only reason we know they're there is because of their smell and later, their taste. Does that make sense?"

Ciel was still staying far away from Sebastian, "K- Kind of."

Sebastian paused a moment, "What I'm saying is that you'll feel nothing, just taste it. It'll also give us a chance to, you know, spend more time together. Just because you're eating doesn't mean we can't engage in other activities at the same time correct? And besides, whenever I see your cute face I can't help but want to kiss you."

At this, Ciel blushed and looked away, was he really going to do this? I mean, they had kissed before but this is, different. The idea of consuming a human's soul was enough to make him sick.

"Ciel, you look a little green, am I really that unpleasant?"

Ciel felt another wave of heat wash over him, "N- No. It's not that. But, you know, Sebastian, I'm fine now. I can't feel a thing. So this really isn't necessary."

"Young demons need to eat for them to be able to mature."

"Yes, but…"

"Ciel, please don't make this difficult." Sebastian took Sinta and Corvus and passed him to the younger demon who accepted them warily, "Ciel, I love you very much and if I thought this would hurt you, I wouldn't dream of doing it. I don't ever want to see you in pain and all I want is to take care of you."

Ciel clutched Corvus and Sinta to his chest and snuggled his face into them while Sebastian continued, "This is new to you and probably a little scary at first but I promise it'll make everything better."

Ciel, looking considerably less nauseous, whispered in Sinta's ear, "I'm scared Sinta. But I trust Sebastian." Sebastian smiled, "And afterwards, you three kittens can eat the chocolate cake I made."

Ciel glanced over at the huge pieces of cake on the silver platter. It _was_ tempting. He brought the dark-furred cats up to his face before replying, "Okay, Sebastian."

Ciel crawled over to the older demon who promptly pulled him into his lap. Ciel's stomach was in knots; he was nervous and afraid but knew that Sebastian would never, ever hurt him.

Ciel's hands were clutching the two stuffed cats and resting against Sebastian. One blue eye and one purple eye met two magnificently bright red eyes. Sebastian held Ciel's face with one hand, his other around his waist. Sebastian pulled the boy up a little and their lips met.

Ciel felt the familiar warmth of Sebastian's sweet-tasting lips. Trembling slightly, Ciel opened his mouth and the older demon's tongue twisted and intertwined with the younger's.

_It… It's not any different. What is Sebastian playing at?_

Ciel was debated on whether or not to question as to why nothing was different when he gasped. Ciel tasted… something different. It wasn't Sebastian's usual taste, which was unique only to him, Sebastian tasted of… what was that taste? It was familiar but Ciel couldn't put his finger on it… was it… strawberries?

_That might be it. Strawberries and something sweet. Sugar? Maybe. Or maybe it's umm… chocolate. Or maybe a fruit tart of some sort. Or umm… or maybe…_

Ciel's thoughts quickly started rambling as he struggled to figure out what this was. But of course, he already knew. It was a human soul. The thought made him queasy but it tasted so good.

Sebastian's tongue continued to play with Ciel's, hand caressing his face. Ciel's hand had wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck, but still refusing to release the stuffed toys. A sudden boldness washed over Ciel as he maneuvered his tongue around Sebastian's and into the tall demon's mouth. Shyly, he ran his tongue over the man's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Whatever that sweet taste was, it was addicting and Ciel wanted more.

As the small boy's tongue explored Sebastian's mouth, the older man adjusted them so they were completely laying down, Ciel on top, never breaking away. They both angled their heads so they could get closer, get deeper into the kiss. A small moan escaped from the back of Ciel's throat and he blushed. He felt Sebastian smirk into their kiss. Ciel, without looking or breaking away, placed his two stuffed cats off to the side on one of his pillows. Ciel's hands began playing with Sebastian's raven-black hair, pulling on it teasingly. Sebastian's arms were still wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer.

_Sebastian._

Sebastian had, by this point, completely explored Ciel's mouth and vice versa. Still, neither of them could bring themselves to stop. So they didn't.

After a while, however, Ciel felt Sebastian's hands on his shoulders. Gently he was pushed off the older man. Sebastian smirked; he seemed to be taking in every detail of the boy's face. Ciel was panting, his cheeks flushed. While on the other hand, Sebastian had no trouble breathing and his face, while considerably happier, was still its normal color. Ciel growled.

_Stupid demon._

Sebastian's smirk widened, "My, my. Is it really appropriate to growl at your lover?"

Ciel growled again, and rolled himself off of Sebastian right next to Corvus and Sinta. Sebastian smiled and bent down to kiss Ciel's cheek, "Now, was that really as terrible as you thought?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian's face and gave a small smile, "No. It wasn't."

"There's no need to be shy, Ciel. It's just us here right?"

In one swift movement, Ciel swept both Sinta and Corvus into his arms, "And Corvus and Sinta too Sebastian."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Corvus and Sinta are part of the family now am I correct?"

Ciel was startled, "Family?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, "It's just a figure of speech," he said quickly, "I'm sorry, I should have realized. That was stupid of me. Besides… isn't our relationship a little different than that of a family?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel giggled, already converting back to his newly found playful side.

"Although," Sebastian added thoughtfully, "We may be a different kind of family, yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"And perhaps, maybe soon, an even different type of family. Closer perhaps… if you agreed to it…"

"What are talking about?"

"Just talking to myself. Nothing of any importance."

"Sebastian, won't you tell me?" Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian and allowed their lips to brush against each other.

Sebastian smiled, "That may have worked once, but no more my Ciel."

Ciel felt his face flush again, embarrassed that Sebastian had known, and pulled back.

Sebastian gave a small laugh, "You're embarrassed too easily my little Ciel. But don't worry, I don't mind. It makes you even cuter than usual."

Ciel giggled again and hid behind Corvus and Sinta.

Sebastian, with a genuine grin on his face, reached over and pulled Ciel closer to his chest. Ciel raised his head and put his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder and said quickly, "I love you, Sebastian," before hiding back behind the two stuffed cats, rubbing their fur against his face.

"And I love you, Ciel."

Sebastian planted a kiss on the top of Ciel's head, "I told you this already, it's just us four. There's no need to be shy. It's just us four. Just us."

A new voice entered the room, "Or is it?"

At hearing this voice, Sebastian jolted up, roughly shoving Ciel off of him.

"Ow! Sebastian what are you-?"

Ciel looked up and saw a woman standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She was wearing a small blue V-neck shirt, if it could even be called that. It ended just below her breasts, showing too much skin for Ciel's taste. It was paired with an even tinier blue and white mini skirt. Her dark brown hair was wavy and looked slightly windswept. Her bright pink eyes seemed to stare into their souls. Her skin was pale in contrast to her bright red lips. Ciel couldn't help but stare. No one ever dressed like this in England. Did this woman have any decency?

"Sebastian… who?"

Three of Sebastian's gloved fingers covered Ciel's lips, efficiently shushing him, "Hello, Mother."

**Okay… I have to say… that was really fun. I have to admit. And seeing reviews from you guys is just AWESOME! I read them and I start grinning like mad and blushing and everyone asks me what I'm doing and I tell them nothing and the look at me like I'm crazy. GAH! I've barely started creating Sebastian's parents and I already hate them. XD Hope you guys don't mind the addition of my own characters. I just need a reason for Ciel to eventually flip out and go all demon-like. It's going to be awesome. Actually, all future chapters are going to be awesome. We'll get to jealous Sebastian soon, demonic Ciel sooner or later, and both of them are going to be total mortified. Gosh, I can't wait. And I keep coming up with other ideas for other stories but I can't write them because I'm a terrible multi-tasker. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Now this is my first attempt at making my own characters. Hopefully they turn out mentally stable… or not… Muhaha! Short chapter because I want to post it quickly and I want to switch to Sebastian's point of view soon. And maybe I'll get used to Sebastian's mom's name by then… **

"Hello, Mother."

Ciel gasped, eyes wide. This was Sebastian's mother? He felt Sebastian's finger gently press against his lips a little harder and knew he should keep quiet.

The brunette opened her mouth and that cold, cruel voice filled the room, alarming Ciel, "Sebastian is it now? Humph. I assume that's what I'll be calling you from now on?"

Sebastian's velvety voice soothed Ciel's sudden nerves, "Yes, if you don't mind, that is what I am known by now. I am Sebastian Michaelis."

The woman pursed her fleshy red lips, "You didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I apologize, Mother, we only decided on this yesterday and we only arrived last night and have had no time to tell you yet."

"Ah, yes, you were too busy cuddling with this child. Speaking of which, when are you going to introduce us?"

Sebastian hastily jerked his fingers away from Ciel's lips, "Forgive my rudeness Mother, this is my young master, Ciel Phantomhive. Young master, this is my Mother, Akantha Dolan."

Akantha bent down at the waist, showing Ciel things he didn't want to see, "Well, hello there, Ciel. You can call me Mom, Grandma makes me sound old. I'm sorry you had to get stuck with my son as a butler forever; you've probably noticed he's not the most intelligent demon ever. But don't worry. I'm here to take you away with me. I'm going to adopt you. And of course the first thing we'll do is change that _horrid_ name of yours. Come, you don't need any of your things we'll buy you anything you need." She extended her hand, reaching for Ciel who responded by hiding with Corvus and Sinta behind Sebastian.

"Come now, I'll take you away from here, no need to be shy."

_Sebastian just said that to me._

Ciel nuzzled his face in Sebastian neck and whispered, "Make her go."

Sebastian maneuvered his arm comfortingly around the small boy and pulled him around back onto his lap, "Mother, this is all very new to my young master; I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We will come visit you soon but for now, we have things we must attend to."

Akantha narrowed her eyes, "Now then, _Sebastian,_ don't you want what is best for the boy? He needs a proper mother and you can never fulfill this need. I'm going to need you to let go of him." Her pupils narrowed even further.

Sebastian tensed up and little and Ciel thought he felt Sebastian's grip around him falter a little bit.

_Sebastian. No. Please don't make me go._

Instead of releasing him, Sebastian was simply shifting Ciel's weight to make the young demon more comfortable. A single gloved hand slithered down to Ciel's leg and held him protectively.

"Mother, I can't help but think Ciel is a little frightened by all of this. I mean no disrespect but I'm sure he would rather remain here." His voice was respectful but firm and his mother recoiled slightly before returning to her perfect posture.

"Well he can talk can't he? What do you think? What would you like to do?"

At the sound of her voice directed at him again, Ciel drew back into the comfort of Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down towards Ciel's ear and whispered to him, "It's alright, Ciel. Just tell us what you want. Remember, I'll always be by your side no matter what."

**(A/N What went through Ciel's head is highly inappropriate to write here so I'm going to refrain from saying any more.)**

Ciel tried for a confident voice but only succeeded in a small squeak, "I- I want to- to stay here." He buried his face into Corvus and Sinta, afraid of what would happen next.

Akantha's lips tightened, "Very well then. Sebastian, I will be staying as well."

"Yes, of course, Mother. Allow me to show you to your chambers."

Sebastian eased Ciel off his lap and whispered in his ear again, "I'll be back soon. You, Corvus and Sinta stay here and try the chocolate cake. When I get back, tell me if it was any good alright?"

Ciel shivered at the feeling of Sebastian's warm breath against his neck, "Hurry back Sebastian but please don't get into any trouble. Who would make chocolate cake then hm?"

Sebastian smirked and stepped off of the bed, "Of course, my Ciel."

Ciel watched Sebastian's back as he led Akantha out the door and into the hallway. Ciel giggled softly when Sebastian glanced back and pulled a face, aimed towards his mother. Her piercing voice brought him back to his senses and he exited the room.

Ciel immediately turned to Corvus and Sinta, "What was _that_ about? Sebastian almost seemed scared of her. But he's _much_ better than that witch," Ciel remembered her outfit, or lack thereof, "I mean… does she have any _shame?_" Ciel sighed, "She was a scary person but I knew that Sebastian would protect me. Just like I'll protect you two," Ciel pulled the two cats into a tight hug, "I will _never_ go with her. She will _never_ adopt me. And! Could you believe it! She wanted me to call her 'Mom'! Yeah right! Like I would ever do that!"

"You know what? I wonder what Sebastian meant by saying we're a family. Do you know?" Ciel stared at their fluffy feline faces, "I guess you don't either," he sighed.

"But that's okay right? Now I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Now let's try that cake!"

Ciel couldn't help but fling himself over to his bedside table where Sebastian had left the chocolate-y goodness. He helped Corvus and Sinta eat some too. It was delicious, just like always. Nothing would ever change that. But still, Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed by Akantha. But deep down, he knew nothing will ever hurt him. Not when Sebastian's still alive.

And nothing would ever change that either.

**Okay that was a lot of fun. I have to say. I was able to sit down and write this with no interruptions whatsoever. It was awesome. Hope you guys liked Sebastian's mom. She's so evil. I'm beginning to like her. Haha as always I absolutely LOVE your reviews. Whenever I'm caught reading one, I have a goofy grin on my face. It's awesome too. I love you guys. Haha bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I plan very little of this fanfiction. I know where it's going to end up but that's it… and I know what's going to happen in each chapter just before I write it… My stomach is in knots... I can't wait to see what happens. I'm pretty sure we'll get a further explanation of a couple things though.**

**We're back in Sebastian's point of view... thingy… :P whatever. **

Akantha's shriek echoed through the halls, "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian sighed, if she was any other woman he would have taught her her place. He drew out of Ciel's room pulling one last face, which mainly consisted of sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes, earning one last soft giggle from Ciel.

Gosh, how he loved that quiet laugh, that small smile, that cute blush, even that hesitant voice. How he loved the way Ciel curled into him when he was scared or in need of comfort. Even if it was out of character; _especially_ because it was out of character.

"Sebastian!"

His mother's voice ripped through his thoughts and he turned to her, "Yes, Mother? Do you require something?"

"Have you really stooped that low? To take advantage of the boy like that?"

Sebastian was shocked, "I'm not sure I'm catching your drift, Mother. At least not correctly."

"Don't try to hide it from me. You two looked pretty comfortable in that bed together."

Sebastian's lips tightened, why did everyone think that of him? "Mother, I assure you we were doing nothing of the sort. I would never take advantage of Ciel. And I will never do anything he doesn't like."

Akantha rolled her pink eyes like an upset teenage girl, "Yeah, sure. Like turning him into a demon? You mean to tell me he wanted that? That _you _wanted that?"

"Mother, unless I am very much mistaken you already know the story quite well."

"Oh yes, you're right. I'm quite familiar with your screw-up."

"All I'm saying is that I care very much for Ciel and wish that no harm ever come to him."

"Yes, he seemed to trust you very much," she seemed disgusted by the very thought of it, "I don't know what you've told him, but I'm going to find out exactly what you did to make him trust you that much, just you wait. And when I do, I'll have a very valid excuse to adopt him and make sure you _never_ see him again," her voice was colder than usual and sent prickles down Sebastian's spine. He had forgotten, his mother certainly had a way with words.

"Try all you like but you will never find anything because nothing was ever done."

"No one trusts someone like that unless they're getting something out of it. Or if they truly love them."

Sebastian's jaw clenched ever so slightly but Akantha saw. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "I can't believe it! You've fallen for him! That little boy!"

Sebastian's voice, after all he is Akantha's son, turned colder than ever and would have frightened anyone else but her, "That little boy has a name. And it is Ciel."

"Oh my G- You love that boy! You _love_ Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sebastian pursed his lips and stayed silent. This woman could make him say nothing.

"You _do_ take advantage of him!" Her voice was shrill and insistent. She wasn't going to give up. She stopped walking and ran in front of Sebastian and turned to face him.

Sebastian's voice rang through the hallways, "No! I have never and will never defile my Ciel like that. And if you refuse to believe that, then I'm going to ask you to leave and never come here again."

"My Ciel? Is that what you just called him? Are you two really…?"

Sebastian sighed. He had forgotten persistent his mother could be, "Yes. I love Ciel Phantomhive and as far as I know, he loves me."

Akantha spluttered, "I- I- I-"

"If that's all you need to know I can accompany you to your room." But getting his mother to stammer like that was quite an amazing sight.

Finally though she regained her composure, "He doesn't love you! He's what, six years old? He's probably invented some other reality of his where you're his father!"

"He's sixteen. He can figure out for himself what he wants. He says he wants me so that is exactly what I'm going to give him."

"He's sixteen? Are you sure?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Akantha was being impossible, "I think I know how old my Ciel is."

"Then shouldn't you be teaching him to play with things more his age? You really are unsuitable for the boy!"

"Oh, no, you see, he was expected to grow up quite quickly to one day become the head of the Phantomhive household. Then, when his parents died, he inherited the company and lost time to play. He's simply making up for what he lost."

"Wait what? This is the fantasy you've lost yourself in?"

"This is no fantasy, Mother. I believe it to be the truth."

Akantha laughed loudly and cruelly, throwing her head back in amusement, "You really are unsuitable! He's acting like this because he was 'born' as a demon three years ago! He's going to act like a kid! If he's sixteen then it's just plain inappropriate, to have him act like this!"

"What?" Sebastian asked in bewilderment.

"Oh wow. See? This is why he must come live with me. In the rare cases where a demon is made from a human, it's like he is reborn as a baby. After a couple years he or she will begin to act like they once were. Fragile human bodies can't accept their change to demons so choose to revert back to a baby-like state. And, given the long amount of time any mere human body needs to accomplish anything, this transition will take years, sometimes decades, to begin."

"I- what?"

"What he needs is a firm hand to guide him back to his sixteen year old maturity level. Sebastian. It is best to let him come live with me."

Sebastian just stood and stared, his Ciel was going to act like a little kid again? As cute as the image was, Sebastian knew he would be mortified to learn this when he matured again. He mentally shook himself.

_Stop daydreaming about Ciel! Although he is cute… Stop it! Focus on the matter at hand._

"Mother, what Ciel needs is someone he trusts to help him through this again. You refuse to even use his name. I have told you, you may stay here and if you feel the need to, I may allow you to assist me but I promised I will stay by his side and I shall keep that promise until the day I die."

Akantha smiled, a sight that would scare little puppies right out of their skin, "You know I'm right don't you? You just can't admit it. He is going to become a baby once again and you're going to need my help. I'm not going anywhere until he matures again," she patted Sebastian on his shoulder, an act which is normally meant to be comforting but was instead incredibly patronizing, "You stay here. I can find my room on my own. When you need my help, you'll know where to find me." She spun on her heel and stalked away muttering, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear, "And I'll be watching your every move."

Sebastian remained where he stood in absolute shock. Of course! He hated to admit it but his mother was right after all. Nothing would ever change that. But still, he knew he loved Ciel and that Ciel loved him back. The thought was enough to keep him going. Sebastian spun on his heel and headed back towards Ciel's room, that one thought remaining in the front of his mind. He loved Ciel and Ciel loved him.

And nothing would ever change that either.

**God! I hate Sebby's mom! I want to kill her off already. Maybe I will eventually. Hmm… Haha so what did you guys think? Was this chapter as fun to read as it was to write? I love making Sebastian all speechless and such! And now we know the real reason Ciel's acting so cute. This is going to be so much fun! Haha what do you guys think about an animal form for our little Ciel? Haha Chapter 24 coming up soon! Bye guys! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Question... if I wrote a collection of Black Butler one-shots... would you read them? I keep having ridiculous ideas just mainly making fun of Ciel and embarrassing him… Or sometimes I really just want to write some fluffy stuff. Mainly with Sebby and Ciel… XD And I really want to type these up but I'm not going to if no one is interested. So if you would read them tell me and I'll get started! **

"Ciel? My precious Ciel, where are you?"

Sebastian had walked into Ciel's room and when he had not been on the bed he began to worry. But through the contract they still had, and would have forever, he knew he was still in this room. He heard muffled giggles coming from the other side of the bed. Sebastian smiled.

"Hm. I wonder where he could be?" he thought out loud, "Maybe he's hiding in his pillows." Sebastian crossed over the room and tore Ciel's pillows off the bed suddenly with an "Ah-HA!"

Ciel giggled again when he heard Sebastian a second time, "Oh I guess he wasn't in there, but oh? What's that giggling I hear?"

Ciel chose this moment to jump out and yell, "Here I am, Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned, "Oh! There you are!"

Ciel laughed, "I'm not hiding in the pillows silly!"

Sebastian swooped down to grab Ciel and throw him up in the air onto his bed. Ciel screamed with laughter and landed with a soft 'thump' on his fluffy mattress.

Ciel giggled then remembered, "What about Corvus and Sinta? You still have to find them too."

Sebastian chuckled; Ciel was just too cute for his own good.

"You'll never find them! They're very good hiders!"

Sebastian grinned broadly, "Oh and they're not right here?" Sebastian reached behind Ciel's head and pulled them out from behind him.

"Ahh! How- how did you do that, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and whispered in Ciel's ear, "Magic."

Ciel gasped in astonishment and gawked at the man leaning over him in admiration.

Sebastian watched Ciel's single blue eye. His hand slipped to Ciel's face and under his eye-patch. He brought it off over his head and gazed at the eye bearing their contract. This was the reason the met. This was the reason they can stay together. Forever. Sebastian leaned down and Ciel's eyes fluttered closed. Sebastian quickly placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips which tasted of chocolate.

Sebastian sat up straight and situated himself on the bed next to Ciel, his hand placed on Ciel's stomach, "Was the cake to your liking?"

"Uhh huh. Corvus said he loved it and… and, Sinta said he wanted to eat it every day!"

"And what about you my little kitten? What did you say?"

Ciel blushed, "I said it was really yummy, just like always."

Sebastian smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, my little one."

Sebastian flipped himself over and lay on his stomach, watching Ciel. They were silent for a while, Sebastian's thumb drawing lazy circles on Ciel's torso with his gloved fingers. Ciel caught his hand and pulled it closer to his face.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Ciel?"

"…Why do we have to cover our contract marks?"

"Well, because…" Sebastian started to say something but realized something. Why _did_ they cover them? At least when they were inside, away from everybody, they could show them off, "I don't know, my kitten. But I see no reason to cover them anymore."

Ciel smiled softly and yanked the glove off of Sebastian's hand. He turned his hand over and traced over the contract mark, permanently etched there. With one hand occupied, Sebastian slid his other glove off with his teeth. Ciel tore his gaze away from Sebastian's hand as he watched the white glove fall onto the bedspread where it landed. Sebastian gently removed his hand from the small boy's tight grip and caressed his face. Ciel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes placing his hands around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled, loving the feel of the cute boy's soft skin against his hand, with no fabric in between to interrupt.

_Ciel. I don't know how you're going to react but despite trying so hard to grow up before you needed to, you're going to return to a… simpler frame of mind. There is nothing I can do about this. Your mind will change while your body remains the same. I don't know what to do._ _I'm sorry. _

Using his free hand he twisted Ciel's dark hair around his index finger. Sebastian kissed Ciel's head again, smelling the same shampoo he uses to wash it. Sebastian kissed down Ciel's face and up behind his ear. He gave it a small nip, earning a small noise from the small boy. Sebastian's lips trailed down towards Ciel's lips. Ciel seemed torn between wanting to whimper and wanting to tilt his head slightly so their lips could meet completely. In the end, all he did was tighten his hold on Sebastian.

"S- Sebastian… please…"

Sebastian smirked against Ciel's skin. He was going to have a bit of fun with the boy. **(A/N… Nothing like that. Please don't get the wrong idea. I just really wanted to say that. XD)**

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Please… just…"

"I'm afraid I can't understand you," Sebastian paused, "Your orders?"

"Sebastian, kiss me."

Sebastian's smirk widened and he moved his head to find the boy's perfectly soft lips. They met and Ciel urgently kissed him, Sebastian could feel heat emanating from Ciel's slender figure. Ciel scooted closer and Sebastian pulled him in, never losing contact. Their tongues, already familiar with the other's, danced and intertwined.

_Ciel there is so much I need to tell you._

Ciel angled his head to get deeper into their kiss and moaned slightly.

_But… not now…_

_Not during this moment._

_I'll tell you soon._

_Please understand._

Ciel pulled away and frowned slightly, "Sebastian? What's wrong?"

Sebastian smiled at the upset boy, "Nothing is wrong, my kitten."

"You seem preoccupied."

_You know me too well._

"Never, my kitten. You have my full attention," Sebastian moved towards Ciel again but Ciel backed up and twisted his head away, making a face.

"Don't lie to me, Sebastian."

"It's nothing."

"It's still something."

"My Ciel, it is unimportant."

"That's what you said last time, Sebastian."

"Ciel, I-"

"No, Sebastian! Don't lie to me! Not you too!" Tears started forming in his eyes, "Out of all the people in the world, I thought you were the only one I could trust!" Ciel wrenched away from Sebastian and scrambled away, "After all that has happened, you still don't trust me. Is it because I'm a child to you? Is that what you think of me?" Ciel started sobbing, "I- I th- thought you and I were-"

Needless to say, this broke Sebastian's demonic heart. He reached out to Ciel put his hand was swatted away, "Ciel, please stop crying. I- I'll tell you but please stop, it's killing me."

"Okay!" Ciel yelled happily. He smiled broadly and blinked away his tears and leapt back into Sebastian's lap, grabbing Corvus and Sinta on the way. Sebastian gasped, shocked at what had happened.

_I think- I think he just tricked me. He set me up!_

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw Ciel talking to his cats and cuddling close to him. It was too cute. Sebastian's face twisted into a wry smile.

_I'll get you back, Ciel, but for now… I'll tell. I'll tell you everything. I promise._

**God, Ciel gets everything he wants! I think he makes a very good demon. I'll try to get to get the next chapter up soon but my sister is turning four tomorrow and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to sit and type. That's why this chapter is late; we were out at Chuck E Cheeses… That was a waste of my time. Maybe Ciel should go there sometime… Anyways, I love your reviews as always and I'm really happy whenever I see someone likes it. And whenever I read one I just go straight back to typing the next chapter. Haha I love you guys. I can't wait for Ciel to go all baby-like! XD Bye guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**If we all cross our fingers, I might be able to get this up today. But maybe not. And I realized I made this slightly unclear, Ciel will revert to a baby-like state, in mind **_**and**_** body, but for now, just his mind. Because Sebby needs his big boy Ciel for a while. It'd be weird to kiss a baby… XD Again, sorry if I confused a couple people by this. Oops. **

**Anyways, this chapter is SUPER confusing. I tried best-est to try and make everything clear but it makes total sense in my head. In a couple chapters it'll all make sense though. **

**And this chapter will probably be short. This and the last chapter are just chapters that I **_**needed.**_** I needed to write them and I needed to post them. Just because Sebastian and Ciel are adorable. Can this be considered fluff? I don't know but they're cute. Just love it for them. **

While Sebastian talked, telling Ciel about what was happening, his smiling face slowly disappeared. He stopped cuddling Corvus and Sinta and held them limply in his arms. He still leaned into Sebastian but not with his usual happiness and excitement. Sebastian held Ciel tighter trying to comfort him but the small boy didn't seem to notice. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"Ciel, my Ciel, my precious, little Ciel, please, say something. I know you're probably in shock but I need you to acknowledge me. Please, Ciel, please," Sebastian begged, "I'm sorry this is happening but you still have time, you know. And I'll love you no matter what. I'll forever be by your side."

_You've worked so hard to keep your calm, mature appearance. To create this image you wanted. Now you think you have to do it again, don't you? But do you really have to?_

Ciel sat there, unmoving, tears sliding down his solemn face. The only thing that told Sebastian he was still alive was his small chest moving up and down. He raised his unclothed hand and wiped away Ciel's tears. He took a shuddering breath, "Ciel, please, please, please. Please snap out of it. Ciel." If he were anyone else he would have completely fallen apart, into a sobbing mess.

But if he intended on helping Ciel through this, he needed to remain calm.

Sebastian sat there rocking back and forth with Ciel in his lap, whispering comforting words in his ear. Something seemed to break Ciel out of his shocked stupor and he opened his mouth to say something but all he could manage was a small shuddering whimper-type noise. He tried again, "So I'm going to-"He broke off, unable to continue.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian prompted.

"to… going to… going to- to-t-" Ciel trembled and Sebastian hugged him closer.

"Yes. You will. But I will be here through it all. We'll do this together."

"Is- Is this the real reason that… room… is here?"

Sebastian smiled, this was just like his Ciel, "Who could say? I don't believe it is though." Sebastian nuzzled his face into Ciel's hair, "Besides, you seem to have taken quite a liking to those two cats, huh?"

Ciel remembered the two dark haired felines resting in his lap and pulled Corvus up to his face and felt his fur against his skin. He raised Sinta a little higher and gave it to Sebastian, who accepted it with a smile and placed it on Ciel's head. Ciel giggled a bit, and then gave a high-pitched hiccup.

Sebastian let out a small laugh. Ciel's teary face turned to meet his and glared before hiccupping again. Sebastian's face was one of pure amusement. Ciel sighed, resigning himself to embarrassment, "You know, I knew something was happening but I didn't know what. I didn't seem to realize.  
*HIC* Subconsciously, I knew I should stop acting *HIC* like this, but I didn't want to."

"I think you're finally beginning to realize you can enjoy your childhood. I'm not sure that has anything to do with this. Make sense?"

Ciel shook his head, cheek rubbing against Sebastian's chest.

"You've been acting like this because you want to. Not because of your 'rebirth,' let's call it. So there's no reason to be upset like this."

"But..."

"No buts, Ciel. You are no longer Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family, owner of the Funtom Company. You are my Ciel, a demon, the one contracted to me," Sebastian tilted Ciel's head to look him in the eye, "You are my entire world."

Ciel blushed and whispered, "And you are mine."

Sebastian smiled, not being able to put his happiness into words. He had told Ciel what he needed to and it came out alright. He was a little shock but with all these new things happening at once, he couldn't be blamed.

A sudden shriek came from outside somewhere on the other side of the manor, "SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel recognized Akantha's voice and withdrew a little further into Sebastian. Sebastian petted Ciel, whispering, "It's okay, my kitten, I'll deal with this."

"SEBASTIAN! Where are you? There's someone here to see you!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "Who…?"

Sebastian looked back down at Ciel, "I don't know, my pet."

"Do you need to me get off?" Ciel gestured towards him on Sebastian's lap, "I don't want you to have to explain anything…"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, who looked genuinely worried, "No need to worry. We will explain this to anyone and everyone. No one will take you away from me, physically or otherwise." He hugged Ciel tightly, "Unless you are embarrassed."

"N- No! I'm not."

Sebastian laughed and handed Ciel, Sinta, who had fallen from his perch on the blue-haired boy, "Didn't think so."

They sat in silence, waiting for Akantha and their mysterious guest to find them on their own, wanting as much time alone as possible.

"SEBASTIAN!" The one of the doors slammed open, denting to wall behind it and Akantha stormed in, "Of course! You're here with that boy again! What have you done this time?"

"Nothing, I assure you, Mother."

"There's someone here to see you. She's been waiting six years to see you again."

A woman with floofy blonde hair walked out from behind the other door and spied Sebastian. She squealed as she ran over to him and shoved Ciel off of his lap, who then landed on his two cats, and flung her arms around the startled man.

"What?" Sebastian asked startled, "How did you get here?"

Ciel, who was tending to the injured cats, asked, "Sebastian, who is this?"

Akantha, who had walked over to Ciel, leaned down and whispered in his ear. Ciel's eyes widened and his mouth flew open.

"This is… your girlfriend?"

**WHOO! Took a couple hours but I finally finished this chapter. I was working on it on and off, between playing with my sister. Happy Birthday Andrea! Ciel's reaction was a little over the top if you don't understand what he's going through. Just think about it for a while and you'll understand. (I barely do.) It's like, new place, some insane mother out to adopt you. Now there's 'soon you'll have to create your image again'. It's like moving. Totally new and difficult. And there's the whole demon thing. And now the whole girlfriend thing. XD**

**Speaking of which, I need a name for her. I can't come up with one and I'm asking you guys for help. What's her name and what does she wear? Does she dress like a hooker as well? I have her personality down but here I need your guys' help. Review or PM me if you have any ideas! Bye guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ooh! I'm so excited. I have a perfect plan for Sebby's girlfriend. Who now has a name, by the way XD. Thanks so much for everyone's ideas! They really helped but I still had a hard time deciding. There were so many good ones I couldn't choose just one! But the one I chose, I'd like to thank 'The Six Voices' for. But thanks to all of you guys who helped and reviewed! Anyways, let's get started!**

"This is… your girlfriend?"

Ciel felt betrayed. Was all of what Sebastian said, what he just said, a lie? He felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them away furiously. He heard Akantha smirk from beside him.

Sebastian was struggling to get the blonde woman off of him. She was babbling on about how his mother brought her here and how much she missed her Sebby-kins, "And then so, well, your mother said I should come here and here I am! Oh, I missed you so much my love! Oh now that you're back, we can go out again, and we can do all sorts of thing right? Right? Oh, I don't care; all I want is to be with you, Sebby-kins!" She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Sebastian strained to pry the clingy woman from him. He finally succeeded and Ciel saw him glance at him. He turned away and snuggled into Corvus and Sinta, and whispered in their ears, "I never thought he had a life away from me. I never even considered. I feel like a terrible person."

"Oh? And who is this?" Ciel heard the woman's voice again; he could tell it was directed at him. He refused to turn around when Sebastian introduced them,

"Adelina, this is my young master, Ciel. Ciel, this is Adelina. She's my…" he hesitated, "She's my girlfriend."

"Ciel, is it? That's such a nice name. Hi, Ciel. I'm Adelina. And I have to say, you're butler is the best you could ever ask for. I'm almost jealous of you. You have him for all of eternity. That's so cool! At first, I was mad at you for taking my Sebby-kins away from me but you guys have made me famous! Everyone is talking about you Ciel. They all wanted to talk to my Sebby here but I was as close as they could get," She ended with a smile, Ciel could hear it in her voice, "Can you please turn around so I can see your pretty face?"

Ciel felt anger boil up inside of him. Her Sebby-kins? _HER_ Sebby? Sebastian was not hers, he was his. Sebastian belonged to Ciel and Ciel, in turn, belonged to Sebastian. Ciel heard those words come out of his mouth himself! It had to be true. It just had to be!

Ciel heard the older demon's voice, "Ciel, can you please turn around?" he asked as gently as demonly possible. Ciel felt Sebastian's bare hand on his shoulder and tensed. Sebastian shrank away slightly but didn't remove his hand. The room was silent and Ciel knew he should be embarrassed but he couldn't care less at the moment. Sebastian sighed, "How about we move somewhere more comfortable? Then we will have a chance to catch up. I'll show you two ladies to the parlor and then come back for Ciel. He seems to be a little shy at the moment."

Akantha spoke up, her cold voice piercing through Ciel's chest, "No need, Sebastian. I'll lead Adelina there and you stay here and tend to Ciel. Join us when you're ready."

"Are you sure, Mother? Won't you get lost?"

"I'm perfectly sure, Sebastian. While looking for you two, I got well acquainted with your manor."

"Ah yes, I believe your memory is still as great as ever."

"Quite."

An awkward silence followed and Ciel could feel the tension between Sebastian and his mother. But he didn't care, Sebastian deserved it.

Adelina spoke up, "Very well then! Sebby-kins, make sure you and Ciel join us soon. Don't let me get lonely. I'll save you a seat next to me! Come on, let's go!" And with that she skipped out of the room, pulling Akantha along with her.

Ciel heard the door slam shut and he felt his shoulders slump down even further, nuzzling into Corvus' soft fur, while hugging Sinta tight with one arm.

"…Ciel?"

Silence.

"Ciel, can you please turn around?"

_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away._

"Ciel, please. Turn around. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

_Sebastian, just leave! Go!_

"Ciel, you misunderstand."

_What is there to misunderstand?_

"Ciel, please. I'm begging you."

_Sebastian. Stop saying my name._

"My Ciel, please. You're overreacting."

That set him off, "Overreacting? Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting? What happened to everything you said? Everything I said? Did it mean anything to you? Anything at all? Or did the demon in you just want some fun? Just to mess with someone." Ciel felt tears pour out of his eyes freely, "I am never turning around Sebastian! Never again."

"My Ciel… you really don't believe that do you?"

"Tch. Believe what? That you're a cheating bastard? Yes, I do!"

"Believe that I would ever hurt you. Believe that I don't love you. Believe that you'll never turn around, never reconsider. Do you really believe these things?"

Ciel felt himself being pulled into Sebastian's lap and he struggled to get away but Sebastian had a firm grip on his waist.

"Sebastian! Let me go this instant!"

"Ciel, look at me, please."

"No!" Ciel screwed his eyes shut, "I don't want to see you! Let me go!"

"Ciel, please, I need you to listen."

"Never! I don't ever want to hear you again!"

Ciel expected Sebastian's voice to come again and struggled even harder to free himself. But he didn't hear anything come from the older demon. He simply held the small boy, tight enough so he couldn't get away but not so tight as to hurt him. As Ciel realized it was futile he closed his eyes tighter and covered his ears with his hands.

Ciel felt Sebastian take a shuddering breath from behind him.

"C-Ciel," His quiet voice was almost too hard for Ciel to hear, especially through his hands, "N-No. Please."

_Is he…?_

Ciel uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. He twisted around to look at Sebastian, ready to attempt escape at a moment's notice.

Sebastian head was hung slightly, his eyes lightly closed, tears silently sliding down his face. His raven-black hair fell around his face, hiding it from the side. But giving Ciel a perfect view. He was muttering under his breath quietly.

"C-Ciel. P-P-Please. Don't do this. I- I- No. P-Please."

_Sebastian? You can… cry?_

Ciel knew he should say something but he couldn't. Seeing Sebastian cry like this, had shocked him, he wasn't sure what to do. He had never needed to comfort anyone, least of all his demonic butler.

"Sebastian? Are you…?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped open, startled, he tried his best to regain his composure but failed miserably, "I-I'm sorry, Ciel. Now I'm the one overreacting."

"Um…" Ciel wasn't sure what to say, "Um… did you need to tell me something or… is it not… well… a good… time… because, like… if it's not then… um…"

Sebastian smiled sadly, eyes slightly closed, tears still falling,

"Adelina… I'm hesitant to bring this up but she's like Elizabeth. Not personality-wise but clingy girlfriend-wise. I saved her life once and she took that to mean I loved her. I never loved her and never will. She's a great friend but nothing more. If a demon ever loves someone, it's for life. If not, it never was love really. All I can do is hope it's not in this case. Adelina is a wonderful woman but I can never love her back."

Tears slipped out of Sebastian's eyes as he released Ciel and slid him off his lap. He sifted off the bed leaving Ciel there. He walked over to the door, surreptitiously swiping at his eyes.

_After that, you're going to leave me? Why can't I say anything? Sebastian! Stop! I did misunderstand. I did. And I'm sorry but I can't move! Sebastian! Help me!_

Sebastian slipped out the door silently, with not a glance backwards.

_Sebastian! This is an order! Stop! Please hear me!_

Ciel stumbled off the bed but his feet had gotten wrapped up in the blankets and sheets, and he fell on his face. It didn't matter though.

Sebastian had already gone.

**Okay, why do I feel the need to do this to them? I don't know. Anyways, I wrote this chapter really quickly and I don't think I'll have time to get another chapter up today. Sorry. Maybe I'll be able to. Anyways, I went to my high school and got my courses and turns out my English class has homework to do. Know what? I hate that. So I have that, and probably have a little bit of catching up because people felt the need to put me in the accelerated math class. But I'll update as quickly as possible.**

**Oh! And if you want to… I started another fanfiction thing. Another Black Butler one, another SebaCiel one, it's 'Ciel Phantomhive's manly diary'. It's a story and Ciel has a diary and everything. And Sebastian's a snoop. XD I posted it earlier today and I'll update it and this story tomorrow. But if you want to check it out, that'd be cool. Anyways, thanks as always, for the reviews and comments you guys have left. I love them so much and I swear on my life, it makes me write faster. XD Haha, Bye guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**God, LOL I love turning Ciel and Sebastian into drama queens!**

** Okay wait, I have to say this… My younger sister has a circular Chuck E Cheese tattoo on her left hand. Whenever I see it I go nuts thinking she has Sebastian's contract mark on her hand. Just now, I grabbed her hand and wrenched her closer to me before realizing she's not a demon. Again. Biggest disappointment of my life. Thanks a lot, reality.**

Sebastian had already gone.

_Sebastian. No. Wait. Help me. I can't move. Sebastian. I didn't mean it. S-Save me._

Ciel was all tangled up, lying on the floor. He thought about getting himself up but did nothing about it. Instead he placed his face on the floor and cried. He had been crying way too much over that stupid demon. That stupid butler. He would allow himself this moment. Just this moment.

Ciel cried himself dry. He had started sniveling like a little baby.

_Kind of fitting since eventually I'll be one again._

Ciel took a deep, shuddering breath and began debating with himself on whether or not to get up.

_Phantomhive! As far as you are concerned, this moment is over. You're going to get the hell up and face your butler again! Understand?_

_ He's just going to make that face again. Do you really want to see his disappointment and sadness? Do you really want to face Akantha and Adelina again?_

_ Yes, I do! I'm going to tell them EXACTLY what I think! I'll tell everyone what I think and they'll have to listen to me!_

_ Ciel, let's be reasonable, they're demons who are much older than you. You can't do anything to them._

_ Then I'll make Sebastian do it!_

_ I thought you were mad at Sebastian?_

_ I am!_

_ Then why are you asking him to do things for you?_

_ I'm not!_

_ You are._

Just like always, Ciel's rational part of his brain won. But of course, just like always, he never listened to it. He had gotten hopelessly tangled in his blankets by this point, and struggled to release himself. Being unsuccessful, he seriously thought about calling for Sebastian. But his pride wouldn't allow it.

_Argh! Why are sheets so damn strong?_

He heard a ripping sound and looked down.

_Oops. Sebastian's going to be angry._

He stood and looked at the remains of the snow-white blankets. He hadn't meant to rip them, it just… happened… after he got angry. He sighed.

_Whatever, let's just find a bathroom and get cleaned up._

Ciel had never imagined having to deal with eyes this red and puffy. Clumsily, he washed his face with a damp cloth. He accidently stabbed his contracted eye with his finger and cried out in pain. He bit his lower lip to refrain from crying out again and squinted through his pained eye. He could still see the purple of his contract clearly.

The contract connecting him and Sebastian forever.

Ciel shook himself and returned to the task at hand, and that was making his crying a little less apparent. He scrubbed at his face, not knowing what else to do. He quickly found all that did was make the rest of his face red. He stood there, staring at himself in the mirror. What else could he do? He looked miserable. He _felt_ miserable.

How do people stop looking pathetic?

_They um… they could… um… they could smile? Maybe?_

Smile. The very face of happiness. Nope. Ciel wasn't doing that anytime soon. Nevertheless, he tried a small, secretive smile. It did help bring attention away from his eyes. He sighed. Was there anything else he could do? Besides this?

Ciel sighed. There was no other way around it. He tried for a broad grin but got a wide grimace instead. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. How did people do this all day? He tried again. With minor adjustments, he deemed it acceptable and headed out to the parlor grabbing Corvus and Sinta along the way. They couldn't bear to be left behind.

After a second thought, Ciel grabbed his eye-patch from where it had been dropped and tied it clumsily around his head.

Once again, he had no idea where to go but by following the faint sounds coming from the other side of the manor he was able to find it with ease.

_I guess my hearing is improving slowly, huh? So there are advantages to being a demon._

When he was right outside the door he heard loud, high-pitched laughs and low chuckles. Ciel couldn't hear anything coming from Sebastian and wondered if he was there or not. Hiding Corvus and Sinta in one hand behind his back, he plastered on a smile and braced himself for the volley of questions and comment bound to come from everyone and opened the door slowly, taking his time.

"Ciel! You're back! Are you feeling better?" Ciel heard Adelina's cheerful voice echo through the room. She rose from her place on her chair and walked over to greet him.

"Huh?"

"Your headache? You are feeling better right? Or did you need something?"

_That must have been Sebastian's excuse. The bastard._

Ciel smiled up at Adelina and said shyly, "Yes. Thank you, Adelina."

"Awww! Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

_Only Sebastian._

Unsure of what to say, Ciel giggled and forced his cheeks to heat up.

"I'm jealous of Sebby! He gets to spend so much time with you!"

Adelina reached out and pulled him into a quick hug. When Ciel was released she took a step back and he finally got a good look at her. Her wavy blonde hair fell around her shoulders and bounced whenever she moved. Her shirt fit her tightly, showing off her figure nicely. It was a simple pink shirt, stopping just above the waistline. Short denim shorts didn't cover much but it was enough for Ciel to see without being embarrassed. Her outfit wasn't amazingly elegant but it was absolutely stunning. **(A/N It is because I say it is XD)** Ciel might even go as far as to call it beautiful.

"Ciel? Are you alright? Does your head hurt again?"

"N-No."

Adelina grabbed Ciel's hand and gently tugged him towards the others. "C'mon. We were hoping you would come. You can sit next to me alright?"

Ciel glanced over at Akantha and Sebastian. Akantha was sitting on a sofa, eyes closed, face turned down towards her lap. She has an impressive sneer on her face, making it even colder than normal. Sebastian sat up straight, back facing Ciel, face looking ahead. He didn't look back. Ciel allowed Adelina to lead him over to a chair she quickly scooted over next to hers babbling on about something or other. Ciel snuck a glance at Sebastian and gasped.

_Did I do this? Is this my fault? Again? Because I'm not apologizing. Not this time._

Sebastian's eyes were… gone.

**Edit: No Sebastian's eyes are not really gone. Promise. Please don't let my choice of words scare you off. :P I've explained more in the next chapter… as soon as I finish it you can read it.**

**I feel like I'm going around in circles. I totally have a plan this time though. You're going to love it. Promise. XD Anyways, tell me how this chapter went! I love your reviews! Thanks so much for alerting/favoriting/reviewing/just plain reading this. You guys are awesome. Bye guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**God, I'm such an idiot. Sebastian's eyes are not really gone. They were dull like in the first couple chapters. I've spent less time focusing on my choice of words and now I don't have like, three thesauruses open next to me. I couldn't think of a better word and I thought of the word 'gone' and I just kind of went with it. God, I'm so stupid. And I'm so sorry. I'm too dramatic. 'Gone' made it sound… dramatic… at least that's what I thought. I guess it's because I basically know the rest of the story… and I wasn't thinking. I'm super, super sorry. Please don't be mad?**

** But maybe I can make it up to you. MAYBE, and this is a big maybe… I might do some slightly messed up fanfiction with some of our favorite characters in high school or something. (I'll do a serious one as well but this'll be fun… XD.) They're going to have some random party with random people… I need random people. If anyone has any ideas of a character or something… maybe yourself? *hint* *hint* I need a name (doesn't have to be your real name… if it is you after all), personality, outfit, height, any other interesting attributes, and maybe even your favorite Black Butler character… *grin* because you know… a party isn't a party without… Haha, nah it'd be rated T. Don't worry. Basically, I'm hoping a couple of you or your OCs want to be written into a fanfiction with Black Butler characters. Hopefully drunk. XD PM me or review if you do! (If enough people want to be… I might make a bunch of these types of things. Not necessarily always at a party…) Haha I'll shut up now.**

** Anyways, I think this chapter may have a bit of cursing. Now, now Ciel. Just because you're angry give you no reason to say such things. But I have a very good reason for him to be so angry all the time. Here we come, demon Ciel. XD**

Sebastian's eyes were… gone. **(Not really… XD)**

_Damn it! Not again._

Sebastian's eyes had reverted back to the horrible dull color they had been for three years after Ciel changed from human to demon. The color that had haunted Ciel's nightmares for months. The color they had been before their relationship changed dramatically.

Ciel plopped himself in his chair, directly opposite Sebastian, refusing to look at him. It didn't matter anyways, Sebastian was staring straight ahead, very intrigued by a painting on the wall.

Ciel needed a way to look absolutely adorable in front of Sebastian, just to make him jealous. But how was he supposed to act cute? He didn't even think he was cute until Sebastian told him. Luckily, Adelina was about to make Ciel's job easy…

"Ciel? What's that?" Adelina asked kindly, poking her slender finger towards Corvus, whose tail was slightly sticking out from behind Ciel.

Ciel had to fight back a smirk and acted embarrassed, "Oh this? This is no one."

"Oh, is it a person?"

Ciel giggled shyly, "N-No. This is a cat."

"A cat? Oh I know Sebastian loves cats. Can I see?"

Slowly, Ciel brought Sinta and Corvus out from behind his back. He introduced them and hid his face behind the two soft felines.

"Awwww! They're absolutely adorable! Can I hold one of them?" she gushed.

Ciel silently handed Sinta to Adelina, smiling slightly. As soon as the cat left his hand he buried his face into Corvus.

"He's so cute! Sebastian have you seen this cute little guy? Of course you have, you love cats!"

While Adelina was busy cooing over Sinta, Ciel glanced over at Sebastian again. His eyes were still dull and lifeless though there was something different about his face this time. He quickly hid his face again, loving the feel of fur against his skin.

Adelina continued ranting about how cute Sinta was and how cute Ciel was. Eventually, much to Ciel's happiness, Akantha broke the blabber streaming from the demoness' mouth, "Sebastian? Why don't you show me around a little bit? I know the general layout but I'd love to see more." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and cruelty.

"Yes, Mother. Of course." Sebastian's voice on the other hand was dull and distant. Ciel wanted to break down and cry again, his body was already starting to produce tears, but couldn't let his butler see that. Not again. Not now.

Sebastian stood and led his mother out into the hallway. Ciel peeked at Adelina who was now silent, staring intently at the door much like a dog might watch a squirrel. The she started babbling again, "So Ciel? About Sebastian?"

That was all she said and it, needless to say, wasn't enough for Ciel to work on, "I'm sorry, what about… him?" Ciel still couldn't bring himself to utter that name. The one that so easily rolled off his tongue, the one he said so often.

"Well, what's up with you guys?"

Ciel was stunned. Did she know? He raised his face from its comfortable spot in Corvus' fur, "Um… what exactly- I'm not sure I- D-Do you mean to say that… we… like… um…"

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you guys, like, a _thing_?"

An hour ago, Ciel would have known the answer immediately. Yes. He and Sebastian were, as Adelina crudely put it, a _thing_. But… were they now? Had Ciel broken it off?

"I- I- I don't know… I- I mean- like- um…"

Adelina smirked but there wasn't anything remarkable about it. Unlike Sebastian's signature smirk. "Come now Ciel, I've heard your sixteen, right? You've had a girlfriend, right? Or… if you get right down to it… a boyfriend?"

Ciel blushed furiously, "I had a fiancée but…"

"You didn't think of her as anything more than a friend, right?"

Ciel nodded as another wave of heat enveloped his body.

"So, you really have no idea? What your status is?"

"Well- it's complicated… Wait. Why do you want to know? I thought you liked him?"

Adelina suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, "That's not what we're discussing here, Ciel. Let's break this down. Do you like him? Do you love Sebastian Michaelis?"

"I- I- I barely know you! Why- Why in hell- would I-"

Adelina smiled, "Please, Ciel? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ciel knew he wanted to talk to her. He knew he wanted to talk to _someone_. And that someone could not be his butler.

"Y-Yes. I do love Sebastian Michaelis."

"Does he love you?"

Ciel remembered all the times Sebastian held him. He remembered all the time Sebastian had said he loved him. He remembered the first time they kissed. He remembered how Sebastian had comforted him when he was upset. He remembered exactly how he felt when all this had been going on. Then he remembered Sebastian's tears back in his bedroom. His own tears started to prick at his eyes as he blinked madly to keep them back.

"I- don't know. He- he said so but then- he- and you- and I- and we- but I said some stuff, he did some things and now… I just don't know."

Adelina pulled him into a brief hug. As she pulled away she said, "If he said he loves you then he loves you. He wouldn't lie like that."

_Yeah? Well what do you know? It's just because you showed up here! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you and that other terrible woman just stay away? You ruined everything!_

Ciel glared at the woman and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off rather quickly, "Have you seen his eyes?"

"What? I mean, of course, they're on his face, of course I've seen them."

"No, I mean they're much less bright than they were when I saw him first."

"Of course I've noticed that! You know nothing! His eyes were like that for three years! Three goddamn years! If they change and then revert back then of course I'm going to notice! What do you think?" Ciel knew she had no way of knowing but felt the need to show her he knew more about Sebastian than she did.

Adelina seemed really taken aback, "Th-they were? Why?" She genuinely wanted to help Ciel talk his way through this. Even through all his anger.

"They were like that after I turned into a demon! It was because he only wanted me for my soul! Now that his prize was gone he had nothing else he wanted! He hated me!" looked down at his clenched hands. Specks of blood were running down his hands to his wrists, "He hated me… He hates me. He lied to me. He hates me." Tears were starting to spring to his eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Ciel? Did he tell you that? Did he say that himself? What exactly did he say?"

"His pathetic excuse was his parents! That bastard lied! He hated me and I know it!"

"Ciel, I doubt that. I saw the way he looks at you. He would never do anything to hurt you. I think… he's afraid to hurt you. He knows how hard this is for you. He wants to help you."

"No! No one knows how hard this is! Not you! Not Sebastian! No one!"

Adelina smiled at Ciel again, "Then why don't you help me understand?"

"No!" And with that, Ciel jumped up and ran across the room.

"Ciel, wait! Please!" He felt Adelina's hand wrap around his arm.

Ciel yanked his arm away and shut his eyes tight, "No! Stay away from me! This is all your fault!" He ran out the door and into the hallway. He tore his way through the house, tears pouring down his face.

_No! I told myself I wouldn't cry! Not again! Not like a baby! I am still Ciel Phantomhive!_

Unsure of where he was going, Ciel found himself running in circles around a few hallways.

_What? I've been here before! This hallway. Those eyes. I've done this all before!_

Being the terrible athlete he is, Ciel soon found himself out of breath. He collapsed on a wall and sank down. He hugged his knees and rocked back and forth slightly. Enough to make him look mentally ill.

_Is something wrong with me?_ Soon enough he started to feel a little woozy.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

_ It's so dizzy._

_ So familiar._

_ So strange._

_ So welcome._

Why was the world rocking? Why was there blood on his hands? Why wasn't Sebastian there to comfort him?

_Sebastian… I- I- don't know. I just don't._

Sebastian was the last thing on his mind before he blacked out.

** Okay, how was that? I'm excited. Anyways, I'm going to waste a bit of your time and tell you some stuff…**

** First off! I wrote a one-shot fanfiction where Ciel and Sebastian go skating a while ago. So the wonderful, wonderful InvaderPhantom16 drew this. **_ invader phantom16__. /#/d5ail8a_** I just love it to bits and Ciel is SUPER cute in it. Please go and just click on the link. And if you say anything bad about it I will sic my evil Sebastian on you. XD I mean, having someone draw something based on something you write is just awesome.**

** Secondly! I just now remembered I'm going to Canada for like, two weeks or something. I'll still be updating but first we have a long trip there without internet but I'll be writing and your patience will be rewarded with another chapter or two and probably a couple one-shots. 'Cuz those are cool. **

** Thirdly! Don't forget my offer I mentioned at the beginning. The one about the random party. Please, just consider it. If no one does I'll look stupid. Remember, name (doesn't have to be your real name… if it is you after all), personality, outfit, height, any other interesting attributes, and maybe even your favorite Black Butler character. XD You know… for pairing reasons… there will be much alcohol consumption hopefully.**

** Fourthly! I love you all and I love your reviews and I love writing! You guys are just the best-est ever!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright guys. New plan. I have some other AWESOME plot I want to use so I'm going to go for it. Ciel won't become a baby. Yet. He will. But later. Maybe in a sequel. Sorry if you were looking forward to that but I HAVE to use this plot. You don't understand my excitement at this. I hope no one minds. XD** **Besides, I was never 100% sure I wanted to use the baby thing… But now I REALLY WANT TO. XD Besides, more time for an animal form, yes? So this'll be a bit longer than expected. That okay guys? I'm going to have so much fun with this… hope you guys continue to enjoy!**

**Oh and… I've been feeling dramatic for the past who knows how long. This chapter will show just how dramatic I feel. It's awesome. **

Minutes later, Sebastian ran in through the parlor door, denting the wall with the door, his eyes bright red and demonic, "What the hell happened? Where is Ciel?" He stormed straight over to Adelina, who was brushing the fur of Ciel's stuffed cats with her fingers. He grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her up, "Where is Ciel? What happened? Where is HE?"

Adelina hummed slightly and raised Corvus to her face, cuddling into it.

_She's not as cute as Ciel._

Sebastian tightened his grip on the woman, "I heard him yell. I'm going to ask one more time. Where. Is. Ciel."

Adelina shrugged her shoulders slightly, still smiling into Corvus' black fur.

It was an easy decision for Sebastian. He ripped Corvus out of her hand and slammed her against the wall, "Adelina. I'm telling you now. Tell. Me. Where. He. Went."

She sighed, "He ran out."

"What? What happened? What did you do to him?"

She smiled up at Sebastian who growled back at her, "He really loves you, you know. I can tell the same goes for you."

She ripped her wrist away from the snarling man and fell to the floor with a light thump, "I'm glad, Sebastian. After all this time you've found him. I thought it would be a her but if a him works for you then it's fine."

"Adelina! I'm asking you now! What the hell happened? Why did he tell you to stay away? What did you do?"

"How much did you hear?" her calm voice attempted to soothe Sebastian but only succeeded in making him angrier.

He reached out and gripped her shoulder tightly, "I heard enough! Now tell me what you did!"

"No. How much did you hear?" Her voice was commanding and firm, yet gentle.

"I- I heard you talking about my eyes. And then- I heard what came after that."

"And what did he say after that?"

"You know full well what he said! Now answer me! Where is he? Where is my Ciel!?"

"I'm sorry; I think I might be suffering from a sudden loss in hearing. Please forgive me," she knocked on the side of her head lightly and made a face.

Sebastian sighed angrily, he had forgotten how impossible and persistent Adelina was, "He said- he said I hated him. That I still do. Happy now?"

Adelina smiled and gave a small giggle, "Nope. Come now, you remember more than that right?"

"He said I hated him. He said that I lied. He said that I didn't understand. He said I hated him. That I hated him," Sebastian swallowed, attempting to wet his dry mouth, "He told you to get away. What were you doing?"

"I don't know. I can't remember," Adelina replied with playful tone to her voice. It lowered a bit and she leaned a little closer, "Why don't you go ask Ciel yourself?"

Sebastian dropped his arms limply to his sides. Adelina rolled her shoulders, trying to work some feeling back into them. Slowly, Sebastian stumbled towards the door. He reached out and touched the wall with his bare hand, trying to steady himself and muttered repeatedly, "Does he think that? Does he think that?" His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. Pulling himself up, he was intent on finding Ciel.

_What's happening? Where- What? This is…my fault. Ciel. Will you… wait?_

He fumbled with the door handle for a while but Adelina made no move to help. She had done her part. Akantha would be upset but she did the right thing. Sebastian leaned on the door, forcing it open. He fell out into the hallway, almost losing his balance. He stood up and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

_Ciel, where are you? I'm sorry. Where are you? Can you forgive me? Where are you? It's a misunderstanding. Where are you? Wait for me. I'm coming._

His eyes snapped open. His Ciel needed him. Now. He returned to his perfect posture and raced off in the direction of his Ciel.

_Ciel! _Sebastian called out to Ciel with his mind, _Ciel! I'm coming, hang in there!_ He could almost hear the small boy's voice respond, 'Sebastian. I'm here.' Sebastian blinked furiously and sprinted faster.

There was a small hallway, leading to an even smaller hallway with nothing there in particular. But it felt so… confusing. It felt… eerie yet surprisingly comforting. When Sebastian had come here when Ciel was asleep, minutes after they arrive the very first time, Ciel had whimpered in his sleep and nuzzled into Sebastian's torso. Sebastian himself had stood there for way too long, trying to sort through this feeling the hallway gave him.

But he couldn't do that now.

He spotted Ciel lying next to the wall in the darkest corner. He dashed over to the limp figure and knelt down next to his Ciel. He grabbed Ciel and wrapped him in his arms.

He started off speaking as gently as he could in his frenzied, concerned state, "Ciel? Ciel, what happened? Ciel, are you there? Ciel, wake up. Please wake up. Please." When Ciel didn't respond Sebastian resorted to shaking him slightly. When that failed to work he shook harder, "Ciel, I need you to wake up for me. I need you to tell me what happened. Ciel, please." He placed his hand over where Ciel's heart was. He felt it beating. He felt his chest moving when Ciel took a small breath.

"Ciel, I'm begging you."

Tears started to prick his eyes.

"Ciel. Please."

They started to fall.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You wake up this instant!"

Sebastian bowed his head, his forehead touched Ciel's small chest, "You can't do this to me," he pleaded, "You just can't."

Ciel always woke up when he heard Sebastian's voice in the morning. He may not have done it happily, but he always woke up. This time, he didn't even stir.

"Ciel. It's time to wake up."

"Look, I don't know what happened but I need you to tell me."

Sebastian stood up and leaned against the wall, needing all the support he could get.

"Let's get you out of this hallway. I don't know what this is but it's dizzying. Let's get you to bed."

Sebastian walked through the hallways, trying to move as smoothly as possible. He passed the parlor door, where he saw Adelina leaning against the doorframe. He ignored her smug face and continued walking.

"It's going to be okay, Ciel. I promise."

While trying to open his bedroom door with one hand, Sebastian felt Ciel stir in his arms.

His eyes widened and he tried not to get excited, "Ciel? Are you awake?"

He heard Ciel's voice float past him. It was sleepy and slightly disconcerting in some way, "Hmm… bastian… sorry… S- Sebas-"That was as far as he got before going limp in Sebastian's arms again.

"No. I'm sorry." Sebastian couldn't help but say this; though he knew Ciel wouldn't hear him, "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

Ciel stirred again and curled closer to Sebastian.

"Hm… happy."

The tall demon smiled, "Yes, Ciel. I'm happy too."

**YAY! This chapter was so much fun to write! It was so freaking dramatic! God, I think I have problems… XD Whatever! It's fun! But it'll get less dramatic soon. I just love stuff like this… XD And remember, I'm not sure when I can update again, headed to Canada tomorrow morning. I'll try my best to update this and 'Ciel Phantomhive's manly diary' soon okay? Awesome! As always, I love, love, love your reviews and it just makes me so happy. And guess what? 98 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I need something to celebrate reaching 100… any ideas? Thank you all so much and I'll see you soon! Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I'm writing this in a car I'll type this up when I get somewhere with electricity because I killed my laptop's battery. :P So yeah, I had to write this by hand because I'm SUPER excited. XD And I'm stuck in the car for another two hours with nothing to do. I've done everything there **_**is**_** to do. And with that, please enjoy the wonderfully short chapter. **

"Good-night, my kitten," Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed , replacing the sheets that he had ripped. He would ask the small boy about those later.

_Know what? They're not all that important. I'll fix them later. I wonder why they ripped though._

Sebastian searched for Ciel's small cats before remembering they were probably left in the parlor, "I'll be right back, my Ciel."

Sebastian found a very smug Adelina still sitting in the parlor, with the cats on her lap, "So how'd it go?" she asked in a singsong voice. Sebastian growled at the sound of it. If she had done anything he didn't like to his Ciel, he vowed then and there that he would personally rip out her throat and feed it to a dog.

Struggling to keep from attacking anybody now, Sebastian clenched his teeth, "If I may, I need those back."

Smiling, Adelina picked up Corvus and held him to her face, "Corvus means raven. Like you. He looks like you too."

Sebastian glared at the smiling woman, "Ciel didn't know that. Ciel _doesn't_ know that."

"Hm. Are you sure?"

Sebastian growled again in response. He knew everything about his Ciel. Right?

Adelina laughed, "Now, now, no need to growl at me. I'm just holding a conversation. Ciel knows more than you give credit for."

"Don't you dare say his name. You have no right."

Adelina gave a theatrical sigh, "Still as stubborn as always, I see."

"And I need to protect Ciel. I won't let anything hurt him."

"Well it's too late for that wouldn't you agree? The only way you're hurting him is by keeping things from him. He trusts you Sebastian. And he doesn't think you trust him. And I'm not sure you do either."

Sebastian dug his nails into his palms, testing their breaking points, "Don't say that. Ever. Again."

"So you claim to trust him. Then why do you keep secrets. Very contradictory in my opinion."

"I'm doing it for his own good! Ciel no longer has a large company to run or a family name to uphold! I just want him to be happy!"

Adelina sat there, humming slightly to herself, watching as Sebastian stood there, breathing hard, clenching his hands and grinding his teeth. His eyes were still that demonic mixture of swirling tones of red.

He stood there, glaring at the humming woman. Her calm demeanor was working to calm him down as well. He sunk into a large armchair behind him, straight across from her. Adelina smiled.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Can you tell me something? Do you really want Ciel to be happy?"

"Yes, of course I do! Don't say any different!"

"Then you have to talk to him!" she said, carefully choosing her words, "He had a difficult life and childhoods so far. People have been lying and manipulating his since the day of his birth. He thought you were the one he could trust. He just had to ask the right questions. He then had a secret goal to work towards. Understanding you."

"But, I've never lied to Ciel! Ever!"

"Sebastian you need to calm down, you'll irritate the kitties," she raised the stuffed cats with a giggle, "He's still a child so he realized this: withholding information is the same as lying. We as adults don't remember this. Sometimes a child's mind is what is needed to remember the important things in life. You of all people should know that if you love him like you say."

Her voice was harsh and firm and Sebastian recoiled slightly in this seat. He sat there in shock, trying to sort through this all.

_ Have… have I been lying to him all along? This entire time… have they been lies unconsciously fabricated by me?_

_ I need… I need Ciel._

He opened his mouth to speak but a small whimper-like sound escaped his throat.

_What the hell was that?!_

He tried again but his voice came out in a hoarse whisper-like voice. Resorting himself to humiliation, he continued, "H-How… I mean, Did… did he tell you this? Why are you so… confident?"

Adelina smiled and stood up. She crossed the room pausing at the side of Sebastian's chair. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know this because I am a mother."

**Okay. That was really easy to write and really, really fun. I didn't want to ruin my happiness so it's short. :P I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. XD**

** Gosh, I'm so excited to continue writing. The next chapter should be up soon, I have it halfway done… just on paper… But thank you guys so much for your continued support it really means a whole lot to me.**

** I got this up as soon as I could but the whole 'no internet in a car' thing and the 'I killed my laptop's battery' thing kind of ruined a lot… hehe? I'll update again soon, maybe tonight! Maybe… Just know that I love your reviews so much and I love you guys, those who are just now finding this and those who have returned from reading this previously. And I decided to do that random party thing with lots of random people to celebrate 100 reviews. I never thought I'd get just one review! I think it'd be fun to write though. So if you guys have any OCs (or you for that matter) who want to make out with Sebastian or something… Grell, or William or Ciel or OOH how about the Undertaker or someone else, then now's your chance. (I just hope I'm not assuming lots of people like my writing… XD) I just love you guys. See you soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay so this chapter exists because I want to make sure people understand exactly what I'm trying to put across all the time. So Sebastian's SUPER OOC. But I think he'll be cute and protective…**

"I know this because I am a mother," With that, Adelina walked out without another word.

"Wait, Adelina!" But she was already gone.

_A mother… But we never… did she find… someone else? Or is it mine? Did she… like… I don't believe this… Adelina is… a parent._

Sebastian smiled sadly. He was glad Adelina had probably moved on but why had she pretended different? But Sebastian didn't have time to focus on that right now. He had to be by Ciel. He promised he would forever be by his side. He would stay by his bedside until Ciel awoke. He would stay there until Ciel forgave him. He would stay there until he made Ciel realize he was never hated.

But he also didn't have time to be dramatic like this. He dashed out into the hallway and whipped his head back and forth, looking for Adelina. When he didn't see her, he pushed his girlfriend of sorts out of his mind and raced towards his Ciel.

"Ciel!" he yelled as he burst into his bedroom. Sebastian sank down and sat on his knees by the boy's bed, head bowed down resting on the side, hands gripping the bed sheets next to the sleeping figure. For the second time that day, tears poured down his face.

"C-Ciel, I-I'm sorry. I-I lied to you and n-never knew. I-I'm sorry."

Sebastian sat there, tears streaking down his cheeks, all night. Whenever he thought he heard Ciel stir, Sebastian lifted his head, eyes hopeful. Every time it was just Ciel getting into a more comfortable position.

Sebastian debated standing up and walking around; his legs were falling asleep, but he decided against it. His face would be the first thing Ciel saw when he awoke. He wasn't going anywhere.

Sometime, in the morning Sebastian was assuming, Ciel stirred again. After many hopeful moments when Sebastian thought Ciel had awoken when he didn't, the older demon didn't look up. His chest hurt from all the times he did and was rewarded with disappointment like he'd never felt before. When he heard Ciel move a second time after a couple seconds, his stomach fluttered and twisted into knots. Was this it? Was Ciel finally awake? Still, Sebastian refused to look up. If he was wrong it would be too painful.

"Nn? S-Sebas-?"

Sebastian's ears perked up and his head jerked up, "Ciel?" he asked a little too excitedly. He started intently at the boy's slender figure. Ciel's eyes were still lightly closed and he was breathing deeply, obviously still fast asleep.

Sebastian felt like dying. When was Ciel going to wake up? What happened anyways? Was it that hallway with its weird atmosphere? He lowered his head again, tears continuing to leak out of his demonically red eyes

"Sebastian?"

This voice wasn't Ciel's. Sebastian didn't care. He gripped the sheets harder and ignored the voice.

"Sebastian? Are you alright? Do you need something?" Adelina walked into Ciel's bedroom and knelt down next to Sebastian. Her voice was gentle and mother-like, "How long have you been here?"

"I-I'm not leaving. I have to stay here. I have to tell him."

"Can I stay here with you?"

Sebastian wanted to say no. He knew he should say no. When Ciel woke up, Sebastian wanted himself to be the only thing he sees.

"Yes."

She reached over and placed her hand on Sebastian's much tenser one, which was gripping the sheets to the point of ripping them. Sebastian's forehead remained in its place on the bed.

Adelina was silent for a while but silence wasn't in her personality, especially when someone is clearly upset, "So, um… you and Ciel are an _item_ or what?"

Without looking up, Sebastian answered, "No." And it broke his demonic heart.

"I really do believe he loves and trusts you more than anyone."

At her words, Sebastian tensed, trying not to turn to his weeping schoolgirl side for relief. Adelina tried massaging his hand, attempting to loosen his grip on the sheets, "Sebastian, can you look at me? I need to know you're getting this." She hooked her hand under his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. Sebastian's eyes were red and puffy, a rare sight to behold, "I remember when we were kids. We were always messing around and causing mischief. You got hurt so many times," she paused and smiled, "Remember when we were playing in the forest and you fell from a tree? You were about his age, fifteen or sixteen, **(Which, remember is NOTHING to a demon.) **You fell and broke your leg. We were too far away from anyone and your leg healed in the wrong position. I was so scared for you. I was crying and panicking. Do you remember that part? Still, as soon as it healed, you were off and running in such an awkward way. We had to re-break your leg to fix it properly. Your eyes remind me of that time. Trying to stay so strong but in so much pain. Is this the same?"

Sebastian began to shake his head but hesitated. If you got right down to it…

Adelina smiled, "You were in so much pain. So why didn't you cry? Didn't it hurt?"

Sebastian shrugged. He actually remembered why but didn't see how it had anything to do with the matter at hand. This pain was…

"Come on, Sebastian. You remember. I can see it."

"It's because… I didn't want to alarm you any further and… it was my own fault. I had no right to cry," he gasped at what he just said.

"Sebastian, this is your fault. You kept secrets and didn't fix it. The question now is, what are you going to do about it?

"But- But this is different! This pain is-"

"It's not really," Adelina interrupted, "The concept is the same. If you think about it, you don't like to hurt those close to you. You didn't want to hurt me and you don't want to hurt Ciel. Please understand. Just think about it. Crying is a way to release pain. You release pain by not causing others to be hurt. You're so protective; your pain is directed to anger and protection. You protected me by not crying or showing pain. You tried to protect Ciel by keeping him in the dark."

She paused briefly, letting it all sink in, "Tears for you are a sign of confusion or when you don't know what to do. You're so used to always knowing your next move, always one step ahead of everybody else. But here, love isn't your forte. You're confused as to your emotions and confused as to what's going through Ciel's head. You're confused as to why he's sleeping and confused as to why you care so much. You know you love him, but I don't think you understand it. You're confused as to why I think you need help and confused as to why you know it's true."

She made to rise but Sebastian grabbed her wrist, "Wait!"

Adelina sank back onto her heels and waited for an explanation, "I- I'm so- as you put it… confused. What do I do now?" He looked up at her with teary eyes, no longer caring about the embarrassment.

"That's up to you. What do you want to do? What would Ciel want you to do?"

She stood up again but Sebastian gripped her wrist harder. She sank back down, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Y-You said you were a mother."

"Nice way to change the subject, _Sebby-kins._

Sebastian ignored her sarcastic remark, "Then why did you pretend? Why would you hurt Ciel like that? That's what started this all! Why would you do that?!"

The raven-haired demon was getting worked up again, but didn't move from his position by Ciel's side.

"I had to," she replied simply.

"That's it?" Sebastian asked incredulously, "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. For now."

"What do you me-"

"I mean exactly what I said," Adelina interrupted, "But I'll say this on other thing. I owe both you and Ciel and apology and an explanation. I'm only saying this once so we're waiting for Ciel, understand?"

Sebastian ignored her conclusive tone, "But Ciel's just-"he broke off, seeing her disappointed glare. He was doing it again wasn't he?

"Besides," she said with a final look, "As far as I can tell, you two needed this." She stood up, gently shaking Sebastian off of her. She was out in the hallway before Sebastian yelled, 'Wait!"

She spun around, blonde hair flying out around her and landing in front of her shoulders.

_She really is beautiful. I've always appreciated that. She just wasn't for me. If she really has found another person then that's fantastic. Unless, of course… she and I… __**(With catnip tequila XD)**_

But, of course, he had more important things on his mind. More important _people._

"Why is Ciel sleeping? Do you know about that?"

She sighed before asking, "Do you know where your mother is?" and closed the door, leaving Sebastian behind.

_Oh no._

**I think I may have to make one of the genres 'Family' XD I changed the plot again… well… changed is a strong word… more like… added to. XD You guys should be excited. I'll update ASAP okay? But at night is the only time I can sit down and type what I've written. XD**

**And the party thing is coming soon. Characters need to be with me soon if you want me to use them. LOL! I'm so excited! I can't wait to write it! I just need to get through a couple more chapter of this before I can focus on that and my other story. XD I'm just excited. Moving on. Thank you guys so, so much for all your support and I know I say this all the time but being able to open my email and see all these additional favorites and alerts and reviews is just awesome. And I say this so often. But I just love you guys. See you guys next update!**


	32. Chapter 32

**You guys have three guesses… what am I going to say? Yep. That's right. I'm excited, thanks so much for everything and I hope you enjoy. XD But one more thing… CAN I GET A HIGH FIVE FOR OOC SEBASTIAN OR WHAT? HE SO AWESOME!**

_Oh no._

Sebastian's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop a few hundred feet. He jumped as he heard the door slam shut.

He had to remain calm. This was his fault. He didn't tell Ciel everything and forgot about it himself. He didn't take the necessary precautions. He was oblivious to the dangers and the situation they were faced, turning all of his attention to himself.

He- He… He had to find his mother.

Sebastian jumped up and began tearing Ciel's room apart like a savage animal.

_That sneaky, evil, repulsive, eight-legged little…_

Sebastian tore apart the armchair in the corner, ripping through cushions and tearing out its fluffy insides. He yanked out drawers and dug through Ciel's closet. He ran into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and, for lack of a better word, effortlessly destroyed everything. Simple _minutes_ later, Sebastian stood in a pile of rubble, breathing hard, hands and arms pouring blood from the many scratches and cuts he had earned by being reckless.

She was nowhere to be found.

Content with the conclusion Akantha wasn't in Ciel's room, Sebastian removed his tailcoat and white shirt underneath. He wasn't worried about Ciel seeing him. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. And besides, Sebastian would particularly mind anyways.

Reluctant to leave Ciel alone, Sebastian searched for where he had thrown a cloth or something to wipe away the blood. He grabbed a white one towel nearby and wet it slightly in the broken sink, careful not to get anything else wet. Quickly, with small, deft movements, Sebastian wiped away the blood on his arms, hands and chest. He had a particularly deep cut on this chest, starting on his right shoulder, and running down his torso, ending right below his left ribcage gotten from wreaking the sink. He studied it before concluding it would definitely scar, marring his beautiful chest of at least a couple weeks, maybe months.

He tossed the bloodied cloth next to his discarded clothes and returned to his position by Ciel's side.

"Ciel, I'm sorry, I have to do this without permission."

Gently, Sebastian sat himself on the bed next to Ciel and propped the unconscious boy up against his bare chest. He began to strip the limp figure and tossed his clothes off to the side. He would destroy them later. Maybe in a blazing, fiery inferno.

Very, very slowly, Sebastian's fingers glided over Ciel's pale skin. His bare fingers stopped when he found what he was searching for. On the side of his throat, just above his collarbone, Sebastian found two small, angry, red marks, Just seeing these imperfections on Ciel's precious body angered Sebastian to no end.

Still, Sebastian searched his Ciel's skin, hoping it was just this bite. He found deep nail impressions on his palms but nothing else.

Sebastian's fingers ghosted over the boy's body a few more time than necessary, slender fingers lingering on his skin for a few extra moments. Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips over the two fang marks. He lifted Ciel's hands and kissed them each in turn, loving the fell of Ciel's skin but hating the lifeless limp in his body.

Sebastian slipped Ciel back into his bed, not bothering to put anything on to cover him up. He sat next to Ciel and slid his hand under the blankets and placed it possessively on his side.

Sitting there for a while, Sebastian thought about hat he was supposed to do. Ciel would wake up in what, a little over six days now? His mind immediately snapped to his mother. He would find her and would achieve his own revenge. He would rip out her heart and feed it to a savage beast. But still, he didn't want to leave Ciel. Sebastian resolved then and there he wouldn't leave Ciel's bedside until this ordeal was over.

Just as he reached this decision, Adelina came back and gasped, looking around at the mess Sebastian had made. Sebastian scowled at her, kindly asking for her to get the hell out of there. Ignoring his death glare, the demoness peeked into the bathroom and noticeably paled. She turned to Sebastian in shock and horror.

Before she could even ask Sebastian answered, "I had to find a spider."

"And did you?"

Sebastian unconsciously pulled Ciel closer, "No."

"So what are you going to do?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel with affection, "I'm going to stay here."

"Right here?"

"Right here."

"For a week?"

"For a week."

"How about I suggest something better?"

"How about you don't?"

Adelina stared at Sebastian with a fun mixture of amusement and impatience. Sebastian stared back indignantly.

She sighed dramatically, "You really haven't changes at all have you? Can we at least clean this mess up? A butler like you should be ashamed."

"I'm not just a butler anymore. Other things have a higher priority now."

"Hm?" Adelina smiled, "So are you admitting you two are a thing now?"

"Hopefully, if what you said was true, Ciel will forgive me. I know him well enough to say this. I hope."

Adelina smiled at the two of them, "Will you still help me clean this up a bit?"

Sebastian gave a small laugh, "Nope."

Adelina's hands flew up in mock surrender, "Geez, you're impossible."

"Oh, I forgot. You're a mother now. Cleaning up is an instinct. How long have you been a parent again?"

The blonde laughed, "I'm not falling for that. I'm not telling you anymore."

"Fine then. See if I care," Sebastian stuck out his tongue and laughed at his own out of character behavior.

The atmosphere had lightened considerably and Adelina smiled. Sebastian had started acting like he had when he was a kid. It was… gratifying.

She sighed again, "Come on, please? Will you ever clean this up?"

Sebastian smirked, "And you have changed even less. I told you, I'm not moving from Ciel's side.

"You'd still be in the room with him. Besides you have things outside this room to do as well, which would be best to hurry up and do it now.

"I- What? I don't. My only priority is to tend to Ciel's every need, especially in his current state."

"You know about demon child-care right?"

Sebastian hesitated before replying, "Yes," he drew out the word, making it last a couple seconds.

"So, despite everything, Ciel is still a child. Therefore, eventually, he'll begin experiencing demonic hunger."

"He's already begun. Yesterday, in fact." Sebastian was proud of his Ciel. He was turning into a demon. And Sebastian was prouder than he had ever been.

"Well, when's the last time you've fed on a human soul?"

"I've kept a small reserve of souls, mainly consisting of the ones that are too sweet for my taste. They're perfect for Ciel though."

"And how long are those supposed to last? I'd give him some of mine but…"

Sebastian understood. Every demon is Hell would be willing to feed a demon child. But Sebastian would never allow his Ciel to be defiled be others like that.

"So, you're saying to leave Ciel all alone? In this state? What if the spider comes back? When he wakes up, the two of us will go together."

"I can stay here with him. Ciel will be perfectly safe. Spiders only bite once. I would never think about allowing any harm to come to him. You would kill me. Sebastian, you're being selfish. Do you think Ciel wants to take the time and go with you to create contracts with total strangers? Do you think he'll be okay with watching you kiss them?"

"I would never do that! I would be destroying them! I would be eating the very thing that is most important to a human! I would be eating their soul! It's not a kiss.""

"But what would it look like to him?"

"But-"

"Sebastian, be reasonable. Just go create a couple contracts, or, if you prefer, just steal the souls from humans anyways. But if you do decided to do it that way, take them from people who are going to die soon anyways. I think Ciel would prefer that."

Sebastian sighed. Adelina had a point but he still didn't like it, "If you do anything to Ciel, I will find out and it will not be pretty. I don't even want you to touch he's in immediate danger. Understand me?"

Adelina smiled triumphantly, "I'll wait to see you off. I'll be outside. Take your time."

As soon as she was out the door, Sebastian's attention flew to Ciel, "I know you're still angry with me. I know I said I wasn't going to leave your bedside. But I have to do this. I'll be here when you wake up. And when that time comes, I'll make you forgive me, alright? Please, you'll just have to. Because I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. Never forget that," Remembering Ciel's night terror a couple days ago, Sebastian added, "Don't worry, out contract will remain intact, and I will forever be yours and yours alone. Yours to command, yours to use and yours to play with. I'm your pawn, your knight, remember my king?" Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips against Ciel's temple,

"And I'm yours to love."

**This is my LOL moment:**

Sebastian walked out, not happy with his predicament but admitting to himself he had to leave Ciel to do this. He made his way outside where Adelina started at him questioningly.

"What?" Sebastian asked confused.

"As much as I love the view, perhaps a shirt would in order."

**There we go. Chapter thirty something. I was typing this last night but it got late because I'm a slow type-r. Especially when I'm changed do many things. But your patience has been rewarded by a slightly longer chapter. I'm typing as fast as I can but my cousin wants me to play online games with him so I agreed to one chapter every night. So I write during the day and type it and upload it at night. Okay? I haven't forgotten about you guys. And I'm still working on our awesome party and I'll type and upload it as soon as I can. Special for you guys. **

**Just know that I'm trying my best because you guys are awesome and I love you. But I'm not awesome like Sebastian. He could do this faster, huh? And we all know he would want to. Sebastian! If you're out there somewhere, I love you! And I respect that you belong to Ciel! And I ask only one thing of you… Read and review! Tell me how you like it! Even though you're OOC, please! **

**Okay, regaining my composure now. Thank you. Now farewell for the time being my wonderful readers. (I said farewell… YES! FINALLY!) XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm not writing about Sebastian's contracts. Maybe I'll do a short fanfiction about them later. What do you guys think? And let's ignore the fact I skipped ahead to September 30****th****… it's for a good cause… XD Anyways, please enjoy and when you're through… please review. Those things are seriously like a drug for me. Like one of those anti-depressant things. I'm always so excited. I love you guys.**

"Ciel!" Sebastian burst into the small boy's bedroom and spotted him tucked in his bed, "Ciel!" He flew to the sleeping boy's side, "Ciel? I'm back. I told you I'd come back soon. And I did. I promised right? Where's Adelina? Did she take good care of you?"

"He's still asleep you know." Sebastian spun around at the sound of Adelina's voice. She had on a short yellow top and a white miniskirt, which hid enough for everyone to be comfortable, with flat black shoes. Her hair had been styled into her usual wavy fashion, "I, on the other hand, can answer your question." She laughed a little at the sight of Sebastian's obvious excitement.

"Adelina!" Sebastian jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you so much for watching over him. I'll take it from here." He ushered her out the door.

"Wait, Sebastian!" she yelled from the wrong side of the closed door "I just now finished cleaning up in there so watch out for anything I may have missed! And Ciel is bound to wake up soon, he's been mumbling and tossing around all day. So please keep quiet!"

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Sebastian yelled back excitedly, urgent to get back to Ciel. He turned around; when he heard Adelina's muffled voice again, "What was that, Adelina? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said Happy Birthday, you idiot!" she laughed, "Now get back to your boyfriend, I can tell he's excited to see you."

Sebastian smiled, he had remembered of course, but didn't anyone else would, "Heh, thanks Adelina." He heard Ciel mumble something unintelligible and flew to his side, "Ciel? Are you awake? I'm here. It's me Sebastian," at the mention of his butler's name, Ciel stirred again. Sebastian pulled off his gloves and stroked the boy's blue-gray hair, kneeling next to the bed, sitting on the back of his heels, watching Ciel expectantly.

_Now remember, Sebastian, he's still angry at you. Take it slowly and apologize just like you planned. It'll be fine. He'll forgive you and you can tell him everything and we can go right back to loving each other again._

"S-S-Seb-" Ciel's voice was shaky and barely awake. Sebastian wanted to grab the boy right then and there and tell him everything. He bit his tongue to prevent him from doing that. But he couldn't risk alarming Ciel. He had been unconscious for a week after all.

"I'm here, Ciel. It's alright," Sebastian checked his bite wounds on his throat. When he failed to find them, he let out a breath he hadn't even known ha had been holding, "Take your time, Ciel. I'll sit here for as long as it takes."

Ciel's eyelids fluttered but didn't open, "S-Seb- Sebast…ian?"

The fact that Sebastian didn't grab the boy then and there showed a lot about his self-control. Why did Ciel have to be so damn cute? "Yes, Ciel? I'm right here. Don't worry. Take your time."

"N-No, I-I-"Ciel blearily squinted through his eyelids and Sebastian caught a glimpse of those bright, double colored eyes. Just seeing that color for the first time in week made Sebastian's heart skip a beat.

"Don't push yourself."

"N-No. J-Just… go."

"What was that, my kitten?"

"N-No I mean, I c-can't see y-you."

Sebastian smiled and sat himself on the bed, right next to Ciel, gently caressing his face, "That's because your eyes are closed, little one."

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tighter, "No, please. Just leave, I mean… I _can't_ see you."

Though he knew the answer, or so he thought, Sebastian had to hear the words from Ciel's own mouth, just to make sure, "Can you tell me why, my Ciel?"

Ciel was silent. Sebastian watching him with pleading eyes. Ciel didn't say anything. Sebastian watched. They were both still.

_ Please, be wrong Sebastian. Please, please let Ciel say something else, say something different, say anything. Please, Ciel, don't say you won't reconsider. Please don't say you won't turn around._

"…I-I told you t-to go. S-So do it. Please. Or I'll start- st- st- start." Tears began leaking out of his closed eyes, which were sill shut tightly, "L- Look at what you did." Ciel raised his hands and shoved Sebastian's off his face, "Y-You liar. You said you loved me. I never should have trusted you."

"Ciel, I do love you. That's why I couldn't tell you. I was scared to hurt you. I was scared and I was selfish and I was wrong. And you're right, in a way, I lied to you without even realizing it. But please, I'm willing to change that right here and now. Please allow me to do that, If you don't I don't know what I'll do. Please," Sebastian tried to keep the sadness and desperation out of his voice. He tried to hide his feelings so he wouldn't hurt anyone any more than he had already.

"…I can't hear you. Please, I'm begging you, leave.

"Ciel, you can't mean that,"

"Sebastian, this is an-" Sebastian saw Ciel's face freeze up. He couldn't finish.

"Ciel… is this an order?"

Ciel took a shuddering breath, tears sliding out his closed eyes and down his cheeks, "No. But please. I don't think I can-"

"You don't have to do anything, Ciel," Sebastian interrupted, "Just listen. I'm sorry. I lied to you by omitting information. I never realized I was. I'm sorry I broke down in front of you and caused you emotions you weren't sure how to deal with. I caused you pain and I didn't understand. I was confused and I needed help. I'm also sorry for allowing you to pass out for a week by not taking the necessary precautions. I caused you pain, both physically and emotionally. And I can't believe I did. I feel absolutely terrible."

Sebastian paused and touched Ciel's cheek, only to have Ciel jerk his face away, "I am deeply sorry. What I want more than anything if for you to forgive me. If not, then all I really need to see your eyes again. To see that brilliant color again. That is all I need, all I ask for. Please give me this one last thing during our one last moment like this together. I know what I did was unforgivable but the last thing I want… please Ciel… this may very well be the last moment we're together like this. Please.

Ciel shrank back into the mattress and Sebastian watched as Ciel's tears fell. The small boy's eyebrows raised in an attempt to open his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, almost tortuously, his teary, bi-colored eyes opened to meant Sebastian's emotional red ones. Sebastian felt the boy's eyes, one brilliantly blue, one brilliantly purple with their contract mark, taking in every detail with a cute, doubtful apprehensiveness.

_But the question now is does Ciel want what I want?_

_It doesn't matter._

_I got what I needed._

_Right?_

Ciel's lips parted slightly, just of half a second then closed. Suddenly, he grimaced and bent over, clutching at his lower torso. He moaned in pain.

_What- What's happening?_

"Ciel! What's wrong?"

"I-I- Ughh." He moaned again and Sebastian took a second to realize. God, he was such an idiot. Ciel was a young, growing demon who had been unable to eat for a week.

"Ciel, Ciel, I know it hurts but I need you to listen to me. I can't do this if you don't answer this honestly. Do you still trust me?"

"I- I- Sebas- Make this- g-go away. Ohhh…"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and pulled him up, asking him urgently, "Ciel, do you trust me?"

Ciel looked up at him, clearly in pain.

"Y-Yes."

**And there you have it. I've been eager to type this up all day but my cousin wouldn't let me. Too buys playing online games with him. XD But I got to go now but I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can. I just love you all and I'm never ever going to ditch this story. Bye guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay. I'm excited. And before you read this next part... I love you guys… so please don't hurt me. XD I got summer homework a couple days ago and I'm starting on it today. Well, being forced to start it. So if I can't upload every night… now you know why. And I'll probably be beating myself up for not uploading. I love you though.**

** And, because I'm a liar who says she'll upload something every night, here's a long-ish chapter. But I have an excuse! The internet went funny and it would only work for, like, 30 seconds. So I'll upload this ASAP. But it's true! Ask my cousin! AND I HAVE STUPID PLOTBUNNIES THAT WON'T LET ME SLEEP! So expect lots of fun stuff. XD**

** We're back in Ciel's mind now. XD So let's go listen to his thoughts **

"Ciel, do you trust me?"

_Do I trust Sebastian? I always have before but now do I still…_ Another wave of pain washed over Ciel and he grimaced again.

"Y-Yes."

Obediently, Ciel closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. He knew what was coming and knew he wouldn't show Sebastian he particularly cared or liked it. He wanted Sebastian to experience the pain and feeling of rejection that he himself felt. Urgently, Sebastian gripped Ciel's shoulders tighter and pulled him closer. Ciel felt Sebastian's familiar lips press against his in a familiar way. His familiar tongue attempted to coax Ciel's to dance as an unfamiliar taste filled his mouth, the taste of a newly devoured human soul. Ciel's tongue stayed limp in his mouth as the blinding pain in his stomach slowly subsided.

Sebastian pulled Ciel into his chest and tilted his head up so their mouths could get closer. But Ciel pulled away slightly and got off Sebastian's lap, not yet breaking away from the demon's lips.

_This may be a kiss but I need this. That pain… and this pain… the pain of rejection… is just… I'm so confused. Sebastian, I- I-_

Slowly, Sebastian took Ciel's hesitation into account and reluctantly slowed down, becoming less eager. Ciel couldn't see his eyes but he knew the older demon was upset. It took all Ciel had not to start crying again. He didn't want to do this to Sebastian. But Sebastian hurt him and now he was going to get hurt too. **(Equivalent Exchange, right fellow alchemists? XD Okay not really but it's fun.)**

"Ciel?" Sebastian broke away for a second.

Hearing his name roll off the tongue of his lover/butler was enough to cause Ciel to whimper. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he straightened, trying to regain some of his former lordly dignity, "Yes, S-S- Sebastian?" It took a couple tries to say that name. That sweet, cursed name.

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's lower torso, his long slender fingers reaching across his stomach, bringing both comfort and uneasiness, "Are you… okay?"

_What do you think? I don't know if I'll ever be okay._

"Depends on what you mean."

Sebastian bowed his head slightly, "Ciel, may I please explain everything? Can I make this up to you? You don't have to forgive me."

Sebastian watched as Ciel's face turned red in anger, "Y-you think you can explain this and it'll all go away? You think I'll believe you when you say you l-love me?"

"Ciel, please, I-"

"Sebastian, you lied to me. Can you not understand that? If you had a girlfriend all you had to do was tell me but you didn't," Ciel whined, "Please just, are you capable of telling me the truth right now? I'm not interested in anything else."

"Ciel, if that is what you want, I will tell you everything about me. Everything that has happened since I was born, I'll tell you. I'll tell you about Adelina and my mother, I'll tell you about my family's nobility, I'll tell you about my father and the rest of my family, I'll tell you about why you passed out for a week, I'll tell you about Claude, I'll tell you everything there is to know about me and about Hell and about your home, and most importantly, I'll tell you how much I love you and how much I want you. I'll tell you anything Ciel; all you need to do is ask. All you ever needed to do was ask."

Ciel was silent. Sebastian had never sounded this desperate. He wanted to trust Sebastian and he did, and at the same time, didn't. Should he? Can he believe him?

"Ciel, I'll do anything. Order me to tell you the truth, if that's what it takes."

He paused, thinking about this, "Sebastian, I don't want to have to order you to tell me everything. I want to trust you. And for now, I can't. Is there anyone to back up your stories?"

Sebastian smiled softly, Ciel was trying to retreat back into his previous, cold personality he had when he was a human. The same personality that had solved all of the Queen's cases. The same personality that he used when he needed information. The same personality that had taken over the small boy's entire life. The same personality that had captured the older demon and help him captive.

"I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but there is actually."

"Oh, great, another person I don't know about?"

"Oh, no. You know her already. But before we go see her, now this is just a personal suggestion, but would you like to get dressed?"

Ciel's eyes widened and looked down. He was fully exposed and hadn't realized it! He blushed furiously and mumbled, "Yeah. Whatever."

Sebastian smirked and crossed the room to get his clothes, "Why so embarrassed? It's not anything new," he teased, "But, you know, blush suits you. Brings out your eyes."

"Just get on with this. I'm still mad at you."

"Just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"Yeah, at my expense!"

"It's just us here," Sebastian assured the worked up boy.

"That's what you said last time," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian fell silent. That was true. He dressed the boy in silence. Ciel noticed that his butler tried his best not to brush his skin against Ciel's. It wasn't welcome but it was necessary.

The three demons sat in an awkward silence, Adelina across from Sebastian and Ciel who were sitting, not close to each other but closer, mainly because Adelina had insisted on it. It remained silent until Adelina spoke, "I thought the heart-warming explanations were always held in private and full of love and affection. You two are so cold towards one another now." Her tone was playful and light.

Ciel flushed ridiculously red, "Well, I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, I see no reason this has to involve you anyways."

Sebastian signed and reached over the arm of his chair to touch the boy's own arm, to tell him to be polite, but Ciel shifted his weight to his other side, purposely avoiding Sebastian. Sebastian sighed again before retracting his arm, "Thanks again for doing this. I never intended-"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I understand. I understand more thank you think."

_No one understands._

"Besides that," Adelina continued, "It's the least I can do after everything I 've already done these past couple days.

Ciel perked up, "What? What did you do?"

Adelina smiled knowingly," Oops. Too much information. I'm sorry, Ciel, I think Sebastian would prefer it if he told you."

Ciel placed his cheek against his loose fist, resting against the arm of his chair and glared at the floor, "I don't care."

Adelina smiled, "And that's why you're here with me."

Ciel pouted slightly, "You're not even a friend." But honestly, he was trying to find something to complain about.

"Don't think of me as a friend, think of me as a," she paused a moment to think, "A couples counselor!" she finished enthusiastically.

"Couples… counseling?"

This is where Sebastian jumped in, "Couples counseling is when two people, in a romantic relationship, have problems-"

"I know what it is Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted. He whipped his head around to glare at his… butler? Is Sebastian just a butler now?

"My bad, Sebastian, Ciel," Adelina said, "Bad wording choice on my part."

Sebastian ignored her, "I was just trying to help, Ciel. Was your question a different one? Anything I should clear up?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed even more, "I was simply questioning the word 'couple'. As far as I'm concerned, this… this… relationship," Ciel spat the last word out as if it disgusted him, "was a simple mistake. That's all it was. All it'll ever be. All it was ever going to be."

Adelina interrupted again, "Now, Ciel, it's great to get your opinion on such a personal level but maybe it's put a bit harshly. Maybe."

"This relationship between us, was started by you!" Sebastian's voice had raised dramatically, "You asked for this, not me!"

"This was still a mistake! A huge mistake on my part! Probably the biggest mistake of my life, in fact!" By this time, Ciel had raised out of his seat and spun to face Sebastian, fists clenched and by his side. Sebastian, however, stayed where he sat, the only hint of anger was his white knuckles gripping the arms of the chair.

"Ciel, this, what you're doing now, it the only mistake you have ever made."

"And yours was lying to me!"

"Well at least I'm trying to fix it!" Sebastian snapped, "All you're doing is yelling!"

"You're yelling too!"

"I'm yelling because you're infuriating!"

"Infuriating? Is that what I am now? Oh, sorry, I was under the impression you thought I was cute!"

Sebastian sighed, clearly upset and released his death grip on the chair slightly, "Ciel, please, I just wish-"

"No, Sebastian! Whatever this is, whatever all of this is, it's over!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Ciel and stopped right in front of him so that Ciel had to crane his neck back to see his face, reminding him of their height difference, which annoyed him to no end. Sebastian opened his eyes and red orbs met one blue one, "What… exactly… do you mean by that?" His voice was low but not menacing. It was full of emotion, full of sadness and rejection and many other things Ciel had trouble placing. It was… seductive but in a more innocent way. All Ciel wanted to do was apologize; he hadn't really meant everything he said. Yes, this relationship was a mistake but it was the best, most beautiful mistake Ciel had ever made. And if he could do it over again, he would keep things just the way they are.

"I mean-"

Suddenly, they were shoved apart. Ciel almost toppled over but Sebastian lunged back forward, faster than he had ever moved before and caught Ciel's slender figure in his arms. Ciel, scrambling to get out, yelled, "Let go of me! That's an order!"

Gently, but still quickly enough for Ciel to be happy with it, Sebastian lowered him down to the ground. Ciel blushed and used the table to pull himself up. That's when he spun around to face Adelina, "What was that for?"

Calmly, Adelina replied, "I'm afraid if you went any further, it would result in both your injuries of some sort. On another note," she reached into her purse and pulled out two dark blobs, "You were scaring your cats, Ciel."

"Hey!" Ciel reached out and grabbed them away from her. He began mumbling in their ears, "I'm sorry. I got angry and you shouldn't have seen that. What do I do now? Please, help me."

He kept whispering to them while Adelina flashed a reassuring smile to Sebastian. He frowned in response.

Adelina grinned happily, "Ciel, would you mind taking a seat again?" She saw him rubbing Corvus and Sinta's fur against his face, "Your cats can stay with you, of course." Ciel flopped himself back into his seat, not looking at anyone but his two stuffed cats.

"Now then," Adelina said as she sat down and dramatically crossed her legs, "Sebastian, Ciel, shall we get started?"

**HAHA! I'M SO HAPPY! I finished this chapter. I'm about to upload it. I just talked to my friend who's already in school. My cousin's winning his game. Everything's going well. So this chapter was a little hard to write because I tried to upset myself. Sorry! But was it worth the wait? Seriously, was it? I'm in the middle of so many stories right now because plot bunnies won't leave me alone. As soon as I finish some of them, I'll upload them. XD I wuv you. Bye-bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so I'm excited to start this chapter even more than any other chapter so far. So please, you don't have to enjoy this chapter but you have to be excited okay? Besides, soon, Ciel has to choose… will he make up with Sebastian? Or will he find someone else? Dun, dun dunnnnn. But, oh, god, I love this idea of 'couples counseling'. It makes me laugh. XD Even though it's not really counseling, it just cracks me up.**

"Ciel, can we agree to let Sebastian speak? You'll have your turn afterwards, okay?"

Ciel wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy hugging and cuddling his cats, he hadn't seen them in a week and they were currently the only people, well, 'living' objects, that he trusted with no complications, "Okay. I'll be quiet and listen."

"Sebastian? Tell everything. Whether we know it or not. Leave nothing out. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded, this was when he found out if the rest of his life was going to be miserable or happy beyond compare,

"Ciel? Please, can you look at me?"

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian taking in every remorseful detail. Dark, bi-colored eyes met bright red ones. Sebastian's eyes stayed trained on Ciel's throughout his explanation. "After I, um… broke down… I left your bedroom, Ciel. I ran to the kitchen and collapsed. I utterly collapsed, which was a whole new experience for me. I felt like I had been ripped in two. I didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. My entire life had… left me. In a foolish attempt, to mask my emotions, I forced myself to… blank out in a way. I still felt terrible but it was a little better knowing no one would be affected with needless worry."

_So that explains why his eyes were like that._

"So I walked into the parlor and I knew Adelina suspected something was wrong. When I heard you walk in, Ciel, I couldn't bear to look at you. I felt even worse… I thought you weren't even affected. All I wanted to do was die. It was as if, your every word was there, mocking me, as if they knew they would never, could never, be mine. Then, when you sat down, I was _this_ close to running out. So when my mother asked for a tour, I willingly complied. I took her around in silence until we reached the garden. She berated me again for falling in love with, not only a child, but one that used to be nothing but a meal. I didn't say anything. I _couldn't _say anything. I was still silently beating myself for getting caught up in this. But then she started insulting you, Ciel. That's when I snapped. I yelled back, trying my best to defend you, I really was. But she said something unforgiveable in my eyes. Even though it may have been true, I let my anger control me. That's when I began to hear both of you back in here. I ran here as fast as I thought was possible but by the time I got away from my mother and ran here, you were gone, Ciel. Adelina, you remember, I yelled at you, using my anger at my mother, my concern for Ciel and my confusion and sadness at what I heard. I have to stop here and say something. Ciel, you were never hated. You have never been hated nor will ever, no matter what. Anyways, I stumbled out and knew immediately where you were. That one hallway that seems to have no purpose. Through our contract, I could feel that you needed me. I found you unconscious and was scared half to death. I took you back to your room and laid you there. Having you in my arms was a wonderful moment for me. Adelina and I talked about some… things. I'll tell you after what they were if you'd like. That night, I stay by you, Ciel. Adelina came back in I found out it was my mother who did this to you. Something you don't know about her, her animal form is a spider and a poisonous one at that. Similar to Claude's. I'll explain that later. I found bite marks over your collarbone and absolutely destroyed your room, Ciel, trying to find my mother, the one who did this to you, cutting my chest in the process. I was… unsuccessful. I then resolved never to leave your bedside. But Adelina convinced me I had something to do. I… um… while keeping our contract intact, I went and created other contracts so that I could properly feed you as if you were a demon child. Which, technically, you are. It killed me to be away from you for that long while you were in that condition, and angry at me on top of that. Just this morning, when I returned, the first place I went was your bedside. These past seven days were probably the worst and longest days of my life, I almost forgot about your anger. You remember the rest don't you? I can't tell you how much I hated knowing you were angry at me and I couldn't talk to you at all. It ate away at me from the inside and tore me to pieces. Just being able to see you again, awake and well, with those bright eyes of yours, helped me more than anything."

Ciel listened intently the entire time, eyes peeking out from behind the stuffed cats, knees curled up to his chest arms wrapped around them, as if he could guard himself from Sebastian's words. He felt terrible himself. But what was he to do about it? Apologize? He had apologized to Sebastian before but this was… different. Ciel _felt_ different. This feeling of utter disappointment in himself and utter devotion to Sebastian overwhelmed the small boy.

Ciel watched as Sebastian realized how intensely he had been watching Ciel, looking for a reply. He lowered his gaze slightly and waited.

Ciel knew he should say something but what was he supposed to say? The silence was broken once again by Sebastian, "Ciel? I really don't mean to rush you or make you uncomfortable, but are you alright? I realize this is awkward but are you…okay?"

"…What did you and Adelina talk about? I-I want to know," Ciel said in a voice smaller than ever.

"We had two conversations. One in here, one by you when you were unconscious in your room. There were a lot of things we talked about. But, in the end, what it came down to was that by keeping information from you, I was indirectly lying to you. And by doing that I hurt you. She also said… that… when I… cry… it is because I'm confused as to my next move. I usually always know what to do in England with humans but here… it's different. I didn't know what to do so I channeled my confusion into tears. And…"" Sebastian hesitated.

Adelina, who had been quiet up until this point, said warningly, "Sebastian…"

Sebastian sighed and smirked a little, closing his eyes before continuing, "She said that you trusted me and… loved me a lot. And I should stop trying to protect you all the time and instead, help you get stronger, mentally and physically. And that sometimes, I don't give you enough credit, that you know more than I think."

Ciel was both mad at Adelina for telling Sebastian that, and glad she was able to put in into words. He was upset that Sebastian had to hear it for someone other than himself but happy he knew now. Unsure of what to say in his contradictory state, he went back to rubbing his face, and slightly damp eyes, into Corvus and Sinta's soft fur. He stopped when he heard Sebastian again.

"Speaking of which, Ciel? Did you know I was a raven?"

Ciel nodded.

"How did you know? I don't recall telling you."

"…I figured it out on my own."

Sebastian smiled, "You're getting smarter every day."

Ciel blushed and looked up at Sebastian. They watched each other for a while, wishing something would happen or that the other would talk.

Ciel was the first to speak but on a slightly different topic, "You said you got cut. Are you- I mean- Can I- un, actually- sorry- I mean-"

Saving Ciel from his futile attempts at speaking, Sebastian helped him out, "You want to see it?"

"Yes- I mean- No! Because you know… I just want to make sure. It's not like I want to see, like, well- you but I'm worried and-I mean… you don't have to."

But Adelina had already snuck out of the room respecting their privacy and Sebastian was already standing and had removed his tailcoat. He folded it and placed it aside. Ciel began to heat up again and unsuccessfully tried to force the blush that was appearing on his cheeks away. He looked away but Sebastian grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to meet his own. Ciel's eyes tore themselves from the hypnotizing red ones in front of him and travelled downwards.

Ciel's breath quickened and his heart sped up at the sight of Sebastian's bare skin. He almost convinced himself these reactions were because of the scar on his chest. But… if he was to be completely honest with himself…

"Ciel."

Sebastian's urgent voice brought Ciel's gaze back up. Sebastian reached out and ensnared Ciel's face in his bare hands.

"I love you more that anyone or anything. When I figured out you had been, for lack of a better word, poisoned, I just about died. I tore apart you room and bathroom, I couldn't bear knowing you were in danger. Within minutes, I checked everywhere. There was blood all over me from cuts and scratches and I hadn't noticed until the end. Ciel, all I want is for you to be happy. And if you're 100% sure your happiness doesn't include me then I'll go back to being just your butler. Or I can leave entirely if that's what you so choose."

Instead of answering, Ciel's fingers floated down, soon followed by his gaze. Being a demon, Sebastian had already healed but the scar was ghastly. Staring at the bottom of it, by his ribcage, Ciel's warm fingers traced the heated, red cut up towards Sebastian's shoulder where it ended.

_He got this from trying to protect me. Everything id did, everything he _does_ is to help me. And how do I repay him? I'm disgusting._

Sebastian's smooth voice filled the room once again, "Adelina is not my 'girlfriend'. Nor is she the one I love."

Ciel's small fists clenched and he pressed them against Sebastian's broad shoulders as he stared into Sebastian's bright, anticipating eyes. When Sebastian spoke he watched his lips.

"Now that you know everything, I need to know. The suspense is killing me. Ciel, can you forgive me?"

Ciel spoke for the first time in a while, "I not only can, but already have."

Sebastian smiled in relief and happiness, something that hadn't happened in a while. His hands raised Ciel's face higher and he allowed their lips to meet.

Like always, Sebastian silently rubbed his tongue against Ciel's lower lip and, like always, Ciel quickly granted Sebastian access to his mouth, eager to have the unique taste in his mouth again. The older demon lifted Ciel and sat down. He gathered the smaller figure in his lap and Ciel rested against his bare torso. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull them closer and to deepen their kiss. His hands went up and tangled themselves in raven-black locks. Reluctantly, Ciel pulled away quickly.

"Sebastian?" he asked before moving back in towards the raven's lips.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied, mumbling into their kiss.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. You were right. Like always." At this point, Ciel couldn't care less about his pride; he just wanted to taste Sebastian again, without the taste of a soul upon his lips.

"My Ciel, my kitten, my _life,_ you have nothing to apologize for. But it's alright anyways."

Ciel whimpered into Sebastian lips and they sat there, kissing and hugging like there was no tomorrow, both missing the feel, the taste of the other.

Of course it was just their luck that Adelina had to come in at that moment and interrupt. Ciel and Sebastian both turned to her and glared, didn't she know they were busy?

"Adelina, what are you doing? Couldn't whatever you have to say wait?" Sebastian was obviously peeved and pulled Ciel closer. Ciel, in reply to this action untangled his hands from Sebastian's hair and wrapped them around Sebastian's shoulders, shielding him slightly from view. Sebastian was Ciel's and Ciel's alone. No one could see him.

"I'm sorry, but there's someone here to see you. He said he couldn't wait. He had to talk to tyou both."

Ciel hugged Sebastian tighter and buried his face in his neck and mumbled, "I don't care. Tell him to go away."

Sebastian nuzzled his face into Ciel's hair and whispered, "It's alright, we have forever to continue this. Let's go get rid of him."

"…Fine." If Ciel's voice was anything to judge by, he was ready to murder someone. In an attempt to calm him, Sebastian shifted the boy's hair slightly and kissed his cheek, "Will you help me get dressed again?"

Ciel blushed and shoved Sebastian away. The older demon smirked, "Okay then, I can do it myself."

"No!" Ciel cried, "I mean- it's alright, I can help you."

**Okay that was really fun but REALLY HARD. I need to stop promising I'll update my other stories. This took way to long and my mom's mad at me. Some other people came over yesterday and I was just hiding in a corner writing like crazy, scribbling things out, shuffling through papers and digging through a thesaurus. It was rough. XD And now she's kicking me off my laptop for who knows how long. I'm really sorry, I just about hate myself but I'm trying my best. And I suck at writing this whole loving couple thing. The whole 'never had nor want a boyfriend thing' is coming back to bite me in the butt. But god… this is so much fun. And I absolutely love every single one of you and your reviews. Please, I hope this chapter was to your liking, review and tell me if I did anything wrong. I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I have a lot of things to say at the end… if you care about why this was late and what I'm currently writing then read it… XD**

**XD WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NORMAL AND AWKWARDLY WRITTEN. (If that makes sense… I'll explain at the bottom) I just needed Ciel and Sebastian to go to a… *clears throat* Oops! Almost gave the chapter away! *Awkward laugh* But I have AN AWESOME reason for it. And I had to make this happen. It was my STUPID STUPID STUPID FANGIRLING MIND AT WORK! *Another awkward laugh* Let's just move on, shall we?**

"Ciel, please, this was a bad idea. Let me help you."

"No! I can do this by myself, Sebastian!"

"We're going to be late."

"But Sebastian-"

Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian's warm, sweet-tasting lips on his own again. He felt Sebastian hands wrap around his and finished the buttons on his shirt and tailcoat.

_Damn demon._

When Sebastian finished he pulled back and smirked. Ciel reached out and tried to grab his tie which Sebastian quickly slipped on and tied. At the last second Sebastian turned slightly and caught Ciel before his face hit his own side. Sebastian pulled the smaller demon up and stood him on his own two feet. Ciel pouted and Sebastian only smiled in response. How cute his Ciel was!

"Now, Ciel, I believe we have someone here to see us, isn't that so?"

"Humph!"

Sebastian got down on one knee so he had to look up a Ciel, "Ciel, can I ask you for a favor? Don't take this the wrong way… but… can you, when we meet this person… act like your previous self? I don't know who this is and this could be the first impression you give to anyone. You must seem confident and… like you were."

Ciel's face fell, putting on that cold, hard image of himself was difficult and exhausting. He had to separate himself from everybody, including Sebastian. He actually had to pretend to care about some things he really couldn't care less about. But if Sebastian wanted it…

Sadly, Ciel nodded and looked down at Sebastian, "Give me a minute then."

Ciel closed his eyes but they snapped open when he heard his name again come from Sebastian, "Ciel, wait, open your eyes. I know you don't want to do this but it may be necessary. I know how hard it is for you and I know your real personality. No matter what, you will be my Ciel, not Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel smiled and blushed a little bit. He closed his eyes again and focused on becoming Ciel Phantomhive.

_Ciel Phantomhive. You are the head of Phantomhive family. You are a demon. You are not a little kid anymore. You have a very cold, hard outlook on everything. You have exceeded any expectations anyone has ever had for you. Your parents were murdered and you have exacted your revenge already and done something no one has ever done before. You have a demon as a butler. You run a large toy and candy company and it is more successful than anyone ever could have imagined. Everyone you know is constantly underestimating you. They don't understand you. They are puny and insignificant and will never accomplish as much as you have. You are Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive._

Slowly, Ciel opened his eyes, only to see his butler beside him.

"Are you ready, young master?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly, enough to seem indifferent but not enough to seem _too_ arrogant, "Yes, Sebastian. Bring him in" Sebastian bowed and was heading towards the door when Ciel remembered something, "Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want this meeting to go perfectly, understand?"

"Of course, my lord."

Ciel took his place at in his armchair, pushing everything that just happened to the back of his mind. He was going to make this a success. Meeting another demon was a challenge he was willing to face head-on. At least he knew this one was coming. He watched the door, waiting for his butler to come back in. Butler? That didn't sound right. But in this moment, he was Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian was merely his butler. They could not be together in public, nor could they ever be. It upset Ciel but he realized it was necessary. Never in public could he feel Sebastian next to him, lips pressed against his…

_No!_

Ciel shook himself. He was veering off track.

_Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, Owner of Funtom Company. Ciel-_

His thoughts were broken by the familiar creak of the door opening. His eyes snapped open and he watched the door and entering demons with rapt attention. The female who walked in front, Ciel assumed was their 'guest', followed by Adelina and finally by Sebastian, who was looking quite shocked.

The guest spoke first, orange-red hair bouncing around her shoulders, "You must be Ciel, I'm presuming?"

From her first sentence, Ciel knew her type. Formal, stuck-up, rude, constantly underestimating people especially Ciel himself as he was just a kid, hated anyone who did better than her, always concerned about themselves or their companies. But here, what, or who was the company?

Ciel made to rise and properly greet her, "Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive. it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Apparently, as you do not know this, your manners are obviously lacking. Maybe it is different in England but down here, surnames mean nothing. You are no longer a Phantomhive, and the sooner you realize this, the better," She made no move to greet Ciel.

"Yes, Ma'am. I apologize for my ignorance," he said as he slowly returned to his seat

"Hm. Here, we demons call each other by our birth names or sometimes, our contract names. I am Lavernia."

"Thank you for enlightening me, Lavernia. I assure you, I will learn your ways as soon as I can."

"You had better."

Ciel chanced a glance at Sebastian who was standing beside him, watching the smaller demon's face. Their eyes met for a moment before Sebastian returned his gaze to the floor. Ciel turned his attention back to his guest who had situated herself in an armchair across from him.

"Of course, now I believe you said you had an important message."

Lavernia sighed, "Yes, I come here bearing a message. It is neither my message, nor my decision but I have been entrusted with the task of delivering it. It seems that many people wish to meet you. The Demon Lord wants everybody to meet you and it seems to me that it is only to stir up trouble. He seemed to be rather bored if you ask me… He has arranged a sort of, how do you humans put it… erm… sort of a welcoming type thing. Both you and your… butler are to attend as guests of honor," she cleared her throat, "Now, in my opinion putting you on the same level as… Sebastian now is it, is absolutely disgraceful. But what do I matter? Now you have to realize, you cannot decline this invitation. It is from our Demon Lord. It is not optional. You must attend."

"Of course, I could never even imagine declining. It is just an honor. I thank you deeply for delivering this message."

Lavernia looked pleased, "It was nothing."

Ciel almost smirked, he was right about this woman, compliment her and she's loosen up a bit, make it easier to manipulate her and use her as a simple pawn, "Oh no, it was such a huge help. You seem to be a very intelligent and diligent woman."

"Thank you but I must be going now."

"Oh, please, stay a while longer, it would be my pleasure."

Lavernia almost smiled, "No, no, another time. I really should be leaving."

Ciel sighed, "Well, if you insist. Sebastian will see you to the door. Sebastian?"

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Of course, my lord."

Ciel watched the two retreating backs walk out the door. He waited until their footsteps could no longer be heard before relaxing into his chair.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Adelina came as kind and caring as ever.

Ciel closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back a headache, "Yeah, thanks. I haven't done that in a while, I forgot how tiring it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ciel popped his contracted eye open, "No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Sebastian will be back soon."

Ciel closed his eye and allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. Sebastian would be right back. Ciel could apologize better and everything would be great. Ciel already missed his Sebastian. It had been a week after all.

Adelina laughed, "I'll leave so you guys can talk some more."

Ciel didn't open his eyes when he heard Adelina leave and he didn't open them when he heard Sebastian re-enter.

"Ciel? Are you tired?"

Ciel laughed, "Nope. Far from it," He felt a hand caress his face and slender fingers push his hair behind his ear. Another hand came and brushed against his other ear, then traced down his jawline to his chin, then back up to his lips. Sebastian index finger hooked on Ciel's bottom lip and pulled it down. Ciel obligingly opened his mouth to accept Sebastian's tongue brushing against his own.

Between kisses Sebastian said, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Ciel, never ceasing to recognize a good opportunity, acted mockingly upset and turned his face away rejecting Sebastian's kisses, "You should be."

Sebastian tried to twist around Ciel's head to get to his lips but was jokingly shoved away. "Come on, Ciel. Don't be like that," he said as he tried again and failed. He pouted, "Awww, that's sad. What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

Ciel suppressed a laugh, "It's going to take a lot. Who knows, maybe I'll never forgive you."

In response, Sebastian captured Ciel's face and pulled it towards his. He urgently kissed the small boy's lips and smirked at the small sound of surprise that followed. Ciel's eyes flashed open and Sebastian's smirk widened, "I win."

Ciel turned his face back around and muttered, "This round. Don't get cocky."

Sebastian kissed him again, "Never."

In between many brief, soft kisses Ciel said, "Sebastian, I really am sorry. I never meant to-" He was cut off by another kiss, "Don't worry about it," the older demon said, "Or you'll upset the both of us."

Sebastian was caught by surprise when Ciel wrapped his skinny arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled them closer together. Ciel stuck his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and angled his face to get as close as possible. A shaky whimper-like moan escaped Sebastian's throat and Ciel could feel the raven's face heating up. Ciel had never expected to hear such a careless noise come from his demonic lover of all people. He smirked into the kiss a bit but paid it no attention after that.

Ciel moved his hands up to tangle them in Sebastian's raven-black hair again. He felt a bare hand slip under his shirt and run up his spine and he shakily gasped, arching his back, pressing closer to the demon. He gripped his hair and tugged at it teasingly.

Suddenly Sebastian pulled back, leaving Ciel to whimper for the loss of contact through their lips. Instead, Sebastian kissed up his jawline and down his neck which made Ciel bend his head back, revealing more of his neck to the demon. He moaned, and at that one moan, Sebastian seemed to go crazy. Without missing a beat he swiftly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and tugged it off of him. He kissed down Ciel's torso, not going too far down as to make the poor, inexperienced boy uncomfortable.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel sounded desperate.

"Shh, shh, my Ciel, it's alright. I won't do anything," Sebastian mumbled into the boy's pale skin.

Suddenly, they hear another soft knock at the door and a cautious, "Guys! I need you!" from the other side. Sebastian growled like a wild dog, Ciel could see the beginnings of fangs starting to appear, "What Adelina?" he roared, "What is it now, that could possibly so important that it couldn't wait?! I swear it had better be goddamn Satan here if you have the nerve in interrupt again! What is it?!"

They heard a barely audible whisper come back in, "Sebastian, it's- it's-"

"IT'S WHAT ADELINA? OUT WITH IT!" Ciel had never seen Sebastian like this.

"It's- It's your father."

**God, they keep getting interrupted don't they? Anyways I said I'd have an explanation ready and I do. If you're interested. I just started my homework and everything and then I had two super awesome ideas that I really wanted to write. Black Butler related of course. Even though they might be stupid I personally like them I uploaded one of them, it's called, Dreamwalking. I just have the first chapter but it should be a three or four chapter thing. I'm excited about that. Another one I'm still working on, it's a oneshot about a smutty fanfiction Sebastian is writing. I won't be writing any actual smut, just getting there. If that makes sense. But I really like it so far, it's in Sebastian's point of view and everything. And then I had my first writer's block! So my writing felt forced. I think I should have a celebration or something. My previous 'writer's blocks' lasted about ten minutes and were usually caused because I was hungry. XD**

**BUT! That is still no excuse for anything. I feel really bad about not updating in a couple days. Really, I feel absolutely terrible, I practically hate myself. Please, forgive me! You have to forgive me because that's what friends do. And we're all buddies here. XD I love you guys, see you soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

** Sorry this is late. I got busy. Went to my new high school today to meet the other transfer students. First soccer practice in an hour. And then… someone I know said something… not nice… about my writing… so I got a weeny bit upset. It's not like I hate criticism, in fact, I love when people tell me they don't like my stuff, because then I know to fix it! But this person just said something senseless and rude and for no reason they could name. So I took a little break. Then I started reading the first couple chapters again and remembered what I promised myself. If one person likes this, then I'll continue it. No matter what. I remembered when I posted the first chapter. I was a nervous, sobbing wreck. You guys seriously are a huge part of why I'm doing this now, it's just encouraging when I know someone enjoys what I like to do and write. Heck, my parents don't understand what I write; they've never seen or read the series. All I need to know it that at least one person likes this. It's not meant to win awards, and it's not perfect I know, but I try my best. But, never mind I guess… I'm probably overreacting… sorry for loading this on you guys… I had to like… you know… get this out there… But please, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

"It's- It's your father."

Silence. Just silence.

Ciel couldn't take it, "Um… S-Sebasti-"

"Damn."

"What?"

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," Sebastian said hurriedly. He got up looked around frantically.

"Sebastian?"

"As good as," Sebastian muttered as he began pacing.

"As good as what?"

"Satan."

"Your father?"

"Yep. As good as Satan. Damn. Damn it all!"

"Sebastian… please…"

"Ciel!" Sebastian turned and faced Ciel as if he had just now been noticed. The frantic demon flung himself back down to Ciel's eye-level, "Ciel, my Ciel, my cute, little Ciel," his voice was shaky, "Please, I wasn't ready for this, not yet. I need to ask you to stay here. I'll deal with this. Leave it to me. Promise me you and Adelina will both stay here. Promise me that no matter what you hear, you will not leave this room. Please, I need you to promise me."

"Sebastian, what's- I mean, I want to go with you. Whatever makes this so bad, I want to help you w-with it," Ciel could barely contain his emotions. He was angry they were constantly interrupted, he was worried for Sebastian, he was frustrated Sebastian thought he had to protect him all the time, "Sebastian, I want to help you. I'm not promising anything. You always help me no matter what. Don't leave me behind. Don't make me stay."

Sebastian's desperate eyes burned a hole right through Ciel, "I'm sorry, I just can't. You don't understand, my father-"

He was cut off by Ciel's lips on his, "Sebastian. I'm not staying and you can't make me."

Sebastian looked as if he was about to cry. He clung hopelessly to the small and pressed the top of his head against Ciel's bare chest, "Please, don't make this harder. You're not coming and that's final. I have to keep you safe. As your butler, as your friend, as your parental figure, as your boyfriend, as your lover."

Ciel was stunned. But if he knew one thing, this time, he was going to help Sebastian. No matter what.

Sebastian stood up, "I have to go now. Adelina will be in here in a minute. Oh and," he said when he saw Ciel's still bare chest, "here."

He pulled off his tailcoat and draped it over the boy's small shoulders, "I don't have time to do your shirt up. I'll be back in a minute."

"No, Sebastian! I'm coming with you!" But Sebastian was almost at the door, Ciel ran over to him and before he could turn the door handle Ciel tackled him to the floor, "Sebastian, you can't do this to me. Please." Ciel was lying on top of Sebastian, his face in his lover's chest, fist hitting Sebastian's shoulder, "You can't. You just can't. You said it yourself, no more you and me right? It's us. Please, Sebastian, please. I can't make this an order, please just understand. I'm coming with you."

"Ciel…"

Trying a different angle, Ciel interrupted, "Sebastian, you have no right to say my name if you don't even care about me enough to take me with you. I don't care how horrible your father is. I'm a demon too, just like you. I can handle myself."

Sebastian tried to compromise, "How about this. If you stay here, it'll give you a chance to get to know Adelina more; your first impression wasn't the best one. And she knows just as much as me about this part of the underworld as I do. She'll tell you about everything until I can get back."

"I don't care about everything! I care about you!"

"Ciel, please-"

"I told you not to say my name! Not until you take me with you!"

Sebastian sat up and sat Ciel in his lap. He moved his face down next to Ciel's small ear, "Ciel. Ciel. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. I'll say your name as many times as I want, Ciel. Because you are mine and because I love you. And these reasons are the same for why you must stay here."

Just then they heard a familiar female voice from the other side of the door, "Sebastian! Where are you? I'm sorry, I need you now! It's urgent!"

Sebastian pulled back and grabbed Ciel's chin to pull it up. He needed to see his bright blue and purple eyes again, "Ciel, I'm leaving now. With or without your permission. I have to remind you, though a female, Adelina is a very remarkable demon. I just know she'll be able to detain you if necessary. I also know she'll be willing to help me."

Ciel tried to turn away but under Sebastian's firm grip it was futile. So he glared at the older demon, as if challenging him.

Instead of just hearing Adelina she burst into the room, almost hitting them with the door. Well, she would have hit them if Sebastian hadn't stuck his arm out. At the sight of them together Adelina looked rather conflicted, "I'm glad you guys are happily together again but I think Sebastian has to go now." She jabbed her finger towards the door as if saying, 'Let's go. Now."

"That's just what I was thinking," Sebastian said. He stood up, carefully placing Ciel on his feet. Well, he tried to at least. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and refused to let go, "Sebastian, I'm not letting go. I'm coming with you." Ciel was embarrassed by how he was acting but he couldn't help it. He just got his Sebastian back, he wasn't letting go any time soon. Sebastian looked over at Adelina, begging her for help. He couldn't do this. Adelina, understanding immediately, attempted to pry Ciel off the older demon.

"Ciel, I'm sorry, Sebastian has to go. He'll be back, I promise."

"No! I'm going with him! Let go of me!"

Sebastian tried reasoning with him one more time, "Ciel, I'll be right back. Please. I'm not letting you come with me. That's it." Sebastian walked over to the chair that he himself had been sitting in. He tried to sit Ciel down there but Ciel cluing hopelessly to his chest, "No! You can't make me stay!"

"Ciel, please…" Sebastian begged, "I'm not letting anything happen to you. So let go. Now." His voice had turned dangerous and Ciel knew he should give it up. But he wasn't. He felt Adelina's arms go around him again and try to pull him off of his demonic lover. She was much stronger than the very young demon but she didn't want to hurt him. Sebastian would kill her! Well, torture her then kill her many times, being the sadistic demon that he is.

"SEBASTIAN! NO!" Ciel yelled as Adelina covered his hands with her own and was slowly wrenching him away, "LET GO OF ME!" Finally, Ciel was pulled off of Sebastian and he screamed as loud as he could, "I'M COMING WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Sebastian leaned down a little so he could look the struggling boy in the eye, "I'll be right back, my Ciel. Stay here. Please." And with that, he quickly spun and almost ran out of the room. When Ciel saw the door close, he stopped struggling. The female demoness holding him set him down. He swayed on his feet and collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Se-bast-ian-"he choked out. He could feel tears once again pricking the back of his eyes; he was getting tired of crying. "You-you- you IDIOT!" He slammed his head on the floor as hard as he could as he felt warm tears sliding down his face. Why didn't anyone trust him to protect himself, why? He was going to show them all. He-He-He-

He was going to show them all.

**Sorry for the lame ending. I'm really annoyed at life in general right now… For reasons mentioned above and a bunch of other stuff that NO ONE cares about or will ever care about. So I won't bore you. And I feel pathetic relying on reviews from you guys to keep me happy and to get me up in the morning. I'll try to become a better writer with better chapters and more often but so much is going on right now I don't have the energy any more. And I'm always energetic. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll try harder. I'm truly am sorry. I'm just… well, now I'm upset. I'll see you guys soon.**


	38. Chapter 38

** I have a couple things to say. But they're going to wait until the end. Please enjoy this chapter.**

He was going to show them all.

But… how was he… a sixteen year old boy, supposed to prove to a bunch of demons that he was strong enough to protect himself? But more specifically, how was he to prove to _his_ demon that he could protect himself? He was _nothing;_ barely a demon at all. He wasn't even an adult in human terms. What was he supposed to do? The thought of not knowing killed him. The disappointment directed at _himself_ killed him.

But not as much as the fact Sebastian had left him.

Ciel growled; how dare his demon leave him alone! After they had just made up! He took a shuddering breath, willing the never-ending tears to stop. He felt a hand on his back and whirled around glaring demonically at whoever dared touch him.

"What do you want?" he growled at Adelina who quickly withdrew her hand.

"Sebastian really does care about you, you know?"

Ciel's response was to glare at the demoness again, adding a little growl for added effect. He didn't care what she thought; the only thing that ran through his mind was a pure, blinding hatred for her. He didn't even know why. He didn't even care why. The only thing he could think of was her death. Her slowly bleeding to death before him, her life carefully draining away, her blood staining the carpets beneath her. She had no right to be here. She didn't know what was going on. She brought these people here. Ciel didn't know how, or even if it was really true, but he _needed_ to think she brought Sebastian's enemies here. Something, anything to direct his anger towards.

His eyes, glowing red, he clenched his fists and dug his fingers into the carpet. He could feel his teeth elongating and forming slight points in the back of his mouth. His nails grew sharper and longer but they didn't break skin, as his skin thickened, still feeling smooth but he somehow knew nothing could break it. Strength pounded through his blood, filling every last fiber of his being with hatred and anger towards the demoness before him. He could have her totally at her mercy if he wanted. That would prove to Sebastian that he could protect himself. That's what he needed to do. He needed to become a demon. A true demon.

He needed to kill Adelina.

** I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I hate this story. I love you guys but hate the story. I know you guys like it but I can't write it anymore. Not now. I just hate it. It's so immature and childish and filled with mistakes. So I'm not going to write anymore. Not now. Later, in the future. I could never delete the story, I may hate it, but I will keep it up, as a reminder to myself, what not to do. What never to write. I'm so sorry for everything guys, I know I let you down. And I hate myself for that but I just can't do this anymore. I will finish it, but it will take a long time. Please understand. Telling you this is killing me. I hate saying this. I'm sorry. I still love you guys and will love you forever. Maybe you'll like some of my other stories.**

** I'm sorry.**

** Good-bye.**


End file.
